Star Trek: Voyager - At Last
by D M Harper
Summary: The beginnings of a romantic relationship between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine takes place approximately two years (2376) after Seven was freed from the Borg Collective. Alternative Universe! F/F storyline. Pairing: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Star Trek: Voyager - At Last.

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The beginnings of a romantic relationship between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine; takes place approximately two years (2376) after Seven was freed from the Borg Collective. Alternative Universe!

PAIRING: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine.

RATING: MA for realistic sexual activity.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and caters to the basic wish of many gay women who watched and enjoyed the adventures of the Star Ship Voyager, for the owners and writers to explore an intimate relationship between two of the female characters. If you look closely and you know you all did, there is a plethora of looks, remarks and actions to tease and tempt us all into believing that Janeway and Seven wanted to be more than just friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, boldly go where no other writers go, and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creators Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor or Paramount Network Television.

BE WARNED: This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you appear to have taken a wrong turn at the last nebula and entered this site by mistake. Lay in a new course and bugger off at warp speed!

A/N: If you take the time to read a chapter, please take the opportunity to review and keep the Muse happy.

* * *

Chapter 1

When thirty-nine year old Commanding Officer of the United Star Ship Voyager Captain Kathryn Janeway exited the turbo lift and stepped onto the Main Bridge, all officers present, bar one, were surprised by her appearance and demeanour.

The five foot five Captain was bouncing on the balls of her feet and cheerfully announced, "At ease and good morning people. Lovely day isn't it? Report Commander!"

Dark haired and strongly built forty-seven year old Commander Chakotay raised his left eyebrow and wrinkled the tribal tattoo on his forehead. He looked at his Captain and replied, "Morning Captain, we are running efficiently at Warp 6 and are on course for the Alpha Quadrant."

Captain Janeway smiled at her second in command and retorted, "Excellent, that's what I like to hear and thank you Chakotay. By the way, how is the beautiful Lieutenant Harris doing?" The well-toned and athletic Janeway took her place in the Captain's chair and settled back to watch the view screen.

Chakotay, a hulk of a man of Native American Heritage and the leggy blonde Amanda Harris from Security had been dating for the past month and their relationship was progressing nicely. He avoided making eye contact with his Captain and answered, "Very well, thank you Captain." Returning his eyes to the miniature status display on the armrest of his chair, Chakotay pretended to be scanning information. He had never seen Janeway this personal on the Bridge before and was at a loss as how to react. He was in two minds about calling for the Doctor and having Janeway examined for a possible unknown virus or illness. After several seconds, Chakotay finally decided on belaying a request for the Doctor to attend the Bridge - for the time being.

"Mr Kim, any words of wisdom to impart on this fine day?" asked Janeway jovially.

Ensign Harry Kim, twenty-seven with shiny black hair, lowered his eyes to his work station, acted as if he was busy then finally replied, "No Captain, nothing to report."

"Lieutenant Paris, what about you?"

The tall blond, thirty year old gave his Captain a surprised look then responded, "Clear space ahead Captain with nothing out of the ordinary."

"Excellent, maintain cruising speed of Warp 6. Oh, by the way Tom, how is that lovely wife of yours doing?"

Tom smiled to himself and answered, "Uhm, B'Elanna is just great thank you Captain." He was quietly surprised at Janeway's personal question, especially on the Bridge, where his Captain was never anything but all command and procedure bound. He had to stop himself from glancing back at her and asking if she was feeling okay.

Captain Janeway looked towards Ensign Kim and caught his eye, Harry swallowed hard and waited for the question he knew was about to be asked.

"Ensign Kim, how is the beautiful Miss Delaney?"

The young man smiled haphazardly and answered, "Megan is well and thank you for asking Captain." Harry and Megan had become very close during the past year. Once Harry had managed to get over his infatuation with Seven of Nine, former Borg Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01; he had asked Megan out on a dinner date and they had been happy together ever since.

Janeway waved her left hand in the air, "Good to hear Harry, good to hear. By the way, remind me to speak to you during the next couple of days about a promotion."

Harry was shocked by Janeway's announcement. Commander Chakotay had mentioned it to him in passing some time ago, but nothing official had been discussed. He was smitten with the suggestion and Megan would be thrilled. In turn, that would make Harry extremely happy - he was planning on asking Megan to marry him once a promoted came through.

Captain Janeway stood up from her chair and announced, "Commander Chakotay, you have the Bridge. I will be in my Ready Room if needed."

"Aye aye Captain."

Everyone on the Bridge stood to attention as the Captain made her way to the Ready Room. The crew watched in silence as she sauntered towards the door then held their collective breathes when she suddenly turned and said, "Seven!"

Seven of Nine looked at her Commander with a raised left eyebrow, "Captain?"

"Holodeck 2, 1610 hours for a game of velocity I believe?"

"Affirmative Captain," replied Seven with the hint of a smile.

Janeway beamed broadly then added, "Oh, and Seven."

"Yes Captain?" the former drone asked cautiously in her usual emotionless tone.

"Dinner in my quarters at 1800 hours if you are available?"

Seven dipped her head in acknowledgement, "That would be acceptable Captain."

Janeway waved her hand dismissively to the others as she entered the Ready Room.

The Bridge remained in stillness for several moments after the pneumatic door to the Ready Room had closed.

Commander Chakotay finally broke the silence, "Did everyone else just hear and see what I think I just experienced?"

Tom replied first, "Yes Commander, but I certainly don't believe it." He suppressed his need to chuckle and concentrated on his helm controls instead.

"Me either," countered a somewhat baffled Harry Kim.

Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, one hundred and twelve years of age, had been unsurprised by the Captain's behaviour and announced, "Do not be alarmed, Captain Janeway is, I believe, experiencing a change of view brought on by her impending milestone."

"Computer, please state the Earth date?" asked the Helmsmen.

The answer was swift from the automated voice, "_The date on Earth is Wednesday May 19__th__ 2376."_

"It's the Captain's fortieth birthday tomorrow," explained a suddenly knowledgeable Tom Paris.

Chakotay looked at the Vulcan crew member, "Would you like to enlighten us further Mr Tuvok?"

"That would be illogical of me to do so Commander Chakotay and I believe a breach of confidence between the Captain and myself."

Chakotay took the hint and changed tactics, "In that case, Mr Paris it is up to you to do some digging and come up with the answer."

Tom finally chortled and replied, "Aye aye Sir."

Seven was ill at ease with the Commander and Lieutenant Paris' display of disrespect towards her Captain … her friend … her mentor … her. Seven stopped her thought process and said, "Commander, I have efficiently concluded my duties here on the bridge. May I be excused and return to Astrometrics?"

"You may Seven, dismissed." Chakotay answered before returning to command control.

"Thank you Commander," replied Seven sternly.

She was less than impressed by the lack of deference currently on show on the Bridge and wished to return to the serenity of her work station in Astrometrics. She also wanted to be as far away as possible from any questions the others may have regarding the Captain's openness in requesting her presence for dinner. Although, it was common knowledge throughout the ship that the Captain and her often dined together, the causal way in which it was mentioned in front of her fellow crew members on the Bridge, was not the norm.

-0-

Captain Janeway whistled a jaunty Irish tune as she read through the pile of personal access display devices that contained the weekly departmental reports. The PADDs were neatly piled atop her expansive desk. It was a task she routinely put aside until the last minute, but today she felt it was less a chore than usual.

Since obtaining communications with Starfleet Command a short time ago via the Midas Array, she ensured that all communiqué requirements were punctual and concise. To ensue this occurred, she had to give herself a swift kick up the bum to get onboard and be on time.

-0-

Once the excitement and conversation of Captain Janeway's unusual behaviour had ceased on the Bridge, Tuvok took a moment to mentally recall his late night talk with his close and trusted friend.

He had been about to retire to bed for the evening, when there was a request for entry at his door. "Computer, please identify the individual outside my quarters."

_ "Captain Janeway,"_ came the soothing computer reply.

"Computer, disengage door security seal Tuvok 1-4-9-4 Lambda."

_ "Door lock and seal to Tuvok quarters has been disengaged,"_ announced the computer.

A dishevelled and anxious Janeway stepped inside Tuvok's quarters and instantly apologised, "Sorry to bother you old friend, but I need your advice on an urgent matter."

Tuvok slightly raised his left eyebrow, "Captain, you are always most welcomed to my quarters and to my assistance."

Janeway sighed heavily, "Thank you Tuvok."

"Please Captain, have a seat, you look like you are ready to collapse," Tuvok said as he motioned to the sofa.

Janeway settled on the couch, "Thank you again dear friend. I have been pacing my quarters for the past three hours and getting nowhere fast."

"Is this matter you mentioned of a ship's nature or personal?" enquired Tuvok with his usual Vulcan aplomb.

Janeway placed her head in her hands, "Personal, very personal."

If Tuvok had the capability to show concern for his friend on his face he would have, "Captain, may I speak freely?"

"Of course Tuvok, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Kathryn," Tuvok hesitated, it had taken him years to become comfortable using his Captain's first name, "Is your frustration a direct result of the conflict you are experiencing regard your relationship with Seven of Nine?"

Kathryn smirked then laughed, "Oh, Tuvok, you are good."

"That is logical; however, your current state of distress is not."

"On that point, I agree," replied a forlorn Kathryn.

"Kathryn, I have observed the change in the relationship you share with Seven these past two weeks. You appear to have grown distant towards her."

"That is when it all started old friend," retorted Kathryn. "And I have been purposely avoiding her."

"And just what did start?" asked Tuvok as he took a seat opposite his Captain.

"Where do I begin? Seven and I were involved in a game of velocity when she stumbled to avoid the disc I had put into play. I reached out to steady her fall and we both ended up crashing onto the tiles. To be more precise, I found myself on top of Seven and face to face."

"Go on Kathryn," urged Tuvok.

"Tuvok, I couldn't breathe. Our eyes held each other for the longest time and after having denied myself for so long about my real feelings for her, it suddenly hit me like a meteorite."

"You have true feelings for her?"

"Yes Tuvok. During the last two years, my feelings for Seven have evolved from pity, sorrow, sympathy and intrigue to fascination, admiration, adoration to love."

"And this causes you confusion and frustration because you are torn between your duties and responsibilities as Captain of a Starfleet vessel and the love you have for her as a woman?"

Tears began to freely fall from blue eyes. "Oh Tuvok, I have suppressed my feelings for her for so long it has become second nature to me, but damn it, I want to tell her how I feel and need to know if we have any chance of a future together."

"What is stopping you from discussing this with Seven?"

"Myself, I have analysed the reasons why I shouldn't tell her as her Captain and why I should tell her as her friend. Tuvok, I am scared of ruining the close bond we share if I tell her the truth. Of course, the fact that she is only twenty-six and I am thirty-nine has caused me no end of conflict."

Tuvok allowed his friend a moment to collect herself before responding, "Kathryn, you are one the most logical humans I known, use that judgment now. Doesn't Seven deserve the right to know how you feel about her?"

"Yes she does Tuvok, but what if she rejects my admission? It would shatter me."

"I think you can lay aside that fear," replied Tuvok in a matter-of-fact manner.

Kathryn looked at her trusted friend with eyes wide open and enquired, "Do you know something I don't? Has Seven spoken to you on this matter?"

"Kathryn, your answers lie with Seven and not with me. You asked for my advice and I suggest you communicate with her. Be honest and discuss these issues logically. Now stop exhausting yourself with unfounded fears and doubt and get some sleep."

Kathryn wiped the few remaining tears from her cheeks and stood up. "Thank you dear friend, you have been extremely helpful and given me an excellent idea."

Tuvok raised his eye brow and enquired, "Which is?"

"I am going to ask Seven out on a date and attempt to build a romantic relationship with her."

"That is a most logical conclusion."

Kathryn moved towards the door, "Well, I have taken up enough of your time and thank you again for listening to my ranting."

"Kathryn, I am always here for your counsel," Tuvok said proudly and honestly.

"Spoken with true Vulcan logic," joked Kathryn, feeling more at ease with her resolution.

"Thank you Kathryn."

If Kathryn didn't know better, she would have sworn she detected a slight smile appear in the corners of Tuvok's mouth.

-0-

Tall, blonde Seven of Nine took up position at her Astrometrics station and proceeded to work on her current assignment of charting the Delta Quadrant. She had difficulty in concentrating on her work panel and after reassessing the events on the Bridge, realised she was angry. She was irritated at the Commander and Lieutenant Paris for what she considered childish and unprofessional behaviour towards the Captain. There was something else about the situation that was making her feel something else, something she couldn't quite understand.

She was deep in thought when she heard the door whoosh open behind her. Turning, she found the brunette Chief of Engineering, Lieutenant Torres approaching her.

"Can I be of assistance to you Lieutenant?" she asked the olive skinned half Human half Klingon.

"Yes you can Seven," replied an upbeat B'Elanna.

"State your purpose Lieutenant?"

The attractive twenty-seven year old with dark brown eyes, looked at the blonde and asked, "Agree to have lunch with me in the Mess Hall."

"I have no objection Lieutenant, I am currently available."

B'Elanna smiled at Seven, "It's a date then."

Seven raised the Optical implant above her left eye and enquired, "Date? Lieutenant Commander Torres, do you wish to pursue a romantic encounter with me?"

B'Elanna laughed loudly and answered, "No, no Seven. It is just an expression. Phew, I keep forgetting you are still relatively new at this socialising game and sometimes need an explanation or two."

"It has been two years Lieutenant Torres, but I now understand your meaning," explained a deadpan Seven .

"Oh and on the subject of dating, what is the go with you and the Captain?"

Seven actually blushed slightly before replying, "I do not know what you are referring to Lieutenant Torres."

With a smirk on her face, B'Elanna retorted, "When we are in a private conversation please call me B'Elanna. After all this time I think we have progressed into friendship."

"As you wish B'Elanna," agreed Seven.

"Now tell me all about you and the Captain."

"B'Elanna, the Captain is my friend. We share a close bond. Since being severed from the Borg Collective, the Captain has been my mentor, my guide, my confidant … my." Seven suddenly felt uneasy discussing the matter any further.

"Continue Seven, you were saying," probed B'Elanna.

"The Captain is my everything," Seven finally blurted out because she didn't have the propensity to lie.

B'Elanna exclaimed excitedly, "I knew it."

"To what do you refer B'Elanna?"

"I knew that you had more than just feelings of friendship for the Captain."

Seven was flustered by the realisation, "I … I … do not wish to discuss my relationship with the Captain any further Lieutenant Torres. If you will please excuse me I have work to attend too."

B'Elanna guffawed then replied, "You won't get out of it that easily Seven. Lunch 1200 hours in the Mess Hall, see you then."

"Agreed," Seven replied reluctantly while trying to decipher the conversation with her friend.

-0-

Kathryn Janeway placed the last of the PADDs on her desk and relaxed in her chair. She was happy to be finally finished with the reports. Suddenly she felt peckish and checked the time. It was 1200 hours ship's time. Standing up from her desk, the brunette decided to make her way to the Mess Hall for a bite to eat.

Chakotay looked up as she exited the Ready Room, "Captain on the Bridge."

Kathryn waved her hand towards her second in command and replied, "No need for formality Chakotay, if you need me, I will be in the Mess Hall. Commander you have the Bridge."

"Yes Captain."

-0-

Kathryn smiled brightly as she entered the crowded room and greeted fellow crew members as she made her way towards the food counter.

A beaming Neelix approached her and exclaimed, "Captain, what a pleasant surprise. It is good to see you."

"Nice to see you too Mr Neelix. Now what have you got on the menu to tempt me with?"

"Captain, may I suggest a plate of my finest mushroom pasta."

"Sounds wonderful, sign me up for a plate my good man," replied Kathryn jovially.

Neelix chortled at the Captain's behaviour, "Right away Captain."

Taking her plate moments later, Kathryn scanned the dining area for a suitable place to sit. She spotted an empty chair and approached the diners. "Mind if I share my lunch with you two beautiful ladies?" she asked.

B'Elanna nearly choked on her food before saying, "No, no Captain, please join us." She was still coming to terms with the friendliness of the Captain's compliment when she looked across at Seven. She noted that her lunch companion was a bright shade of red and B'Elanna decided that lunch had just become very interesting.

Kathryn looked towards Seven and declared, "Seven, thank you for your comprehensive weekly report, it was fascinating reading."

"Thank you Captain."

"B'Elanna, thank you for your report also. It's good to know that at least two of the departments are consistently running at maximum efficiency."

B'Elanna was in grave danger of actually choking on her food for a second time. Two compliments from Janeway in a row were unheard of. After she stopped coughing, she replied, "Thank you Captain. Seven and I are fortunate to work with competent teams."

Kathryn looked at B'Elanna with some concern, "Are you all right B'Elanna, you seem to be coughing a lot?"

"Yes Captain, I am fine; my food just went down the wrong way is all."

"How is married life treating you?" enquired Kathryn.

Luckily for B'Elanna she had no food in her mouth at the time, "No complaints yet and I must say it has had a very positive affect on Tom. He is spending less time in the Holodeck as Captain Proton with Harry."

Kathryn smiled, "I am pleased to hear that." She turned her attention to Seven, who was pushing her food around her plate with her fork. "Not enjoying your lunch Seven?" she asked.

Seven looked up and responded, "It is … adequate. I am still adapting to taking solid nutrition rather than liquid supplements."

"I'm sure you will adjust to eating proper meals soon, mine is divine." She took a generous forkful and raised it towards Seven's mouth, "Here try some."

Seven raised her hand in protest, "No thank you Captain, I am in no need of further nourishment."

The captain was disappointed with Seven's reaction, "As you wish."

B'Elanna and Kathryn chatted throughout the rest of the lunch break and Seven sat in silence taking in the changes in her Captain. She closely observed the woman sitting opposite her as she ate, talked and laughed. _"Oh how much more beautiful the Captain is when she laughs," _thought Seven. She was totally mesmerised and it wasn't the first time. Earlier, after exhausting the ship's computer database on human relationships and copulation, Seven had been left in no doubt that she wanted more than a close friendship with her Captain and wanted to experience a full romantic relationship with the woman she adored.

Until a fortnight ago Seven was unsure if the Captain would ever reciprocate her feelings and was reluctant to express her longing for the woman she held close to her heart, but when the Captain had fallen onto her chest during their Velocity match, Seven had realised that the bond between them was much more than one of mere friendship. The former Borg had been expecting them to grow closer in the days following their connection, but was deeply saddened and confused when the Captain gradually retreated and the time they usually spent together came to a complete standstill.

Seven had tried to manipulate time alone with the Captain to discuss the matter, but all attempts were thwarted by Kathryn and that morning, she had been relieved to receive the Captain's invitation for a game of Velocity after the completion of their shift. The blonde had actually smiled when she read the message on her personal computer when she logged on after her regeneration cycle had completed. With the invite, Seven was hoping for an opportunity to talk matters over with the Captain and get their relationship back on track. She has missed their time together and especially missed the Captain's nightly visits to Cargo Bay two. Although, unable to respond to the Captain's appearance, Seven was aware of her presence every time she entered the bay. That was another matter Seven wished to discuss with the Captain. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kathryn stood and excused herself from the table.

-0-

Kathryn was surprised by Seven's silence during the meal and reminded herself to ask her about it during their dinner. She returned to the Bridge and noted Chakotay had been relieved for lunch by Lieutenant Paris. She gave him a curt nod as she passed by on her way to the Ready Room.

Once Chakotay returned to the Bridge, Kathryn tapped her Combadge, "Janeway to Paris."

_ "Paris here Captain."_

"If you have a moment, my Ready Room please Lieutenant."

_"On my way Captain."_

"Take a seat Tom," Kathryn said as Tom entered the room seconds later.

He followed the direction and made himself comfortable, "Thank you Captain."

"Tom, I overheard a little rumour that you have started a betting ring."

Tom averted his eyes from his Captain, "Uhm that is true Captain."

Kathryn leaned forward across her desk, "Tom, you know Starfleet frowns upon such activities."

"Yes Captain." He lowered his eyes and avoided the steely glare of his superior.

"I have to say, I was a little more that disturbed to find out what you and your fellow crew members are betting on."

Tom finally looked at his superior with an expression akin to terror, "My apologies Captain."

"I don't mind a little healthy gambling on my ship, but I really must draw the line when it entails personal details of people's lives."

"Understood Captain and you have my word, it will cease immediately."

"Thank you Tom and just out of curiosity, who was all the money going on?"

"The Commander is an even bet."

Kathryn smirked, "Interesting that the majority of the crew would choose Chakotay as my likely date for tomorrow's festivities?"

"Yes Captain."

"And who did you put your money on Tom?"

"I was leaving it until the last minute, in case I got some inside information."

"Well, Tom I will give you a tip free of charge. If I hear about you betting on another crew member's personal life again, you will end up in the brig and that's a safe bet. Now dismissed – that's Starfleet for get out!"

Tom jumped to his feet, "Yes ma'am." He cringed when he remembered the Captain hated to be called ma'am, unless in a pinch.

Once the door slid shut, Kathryn allowed herself to finally release the laugh she had been suppressing the entire conversation. The look on Tom's face was priceless and she'd wished she had the Doctor's holocamera on hand to capture the moment.

-0-

The rest of the Alpha shift ended without incident and Kathryn quickly made her way to Holodeck two. Arriving before Seven, she went into the locker room and changed into a dark blue singlet and mid-thigh leggings. While waiting for Seven's entrance, Kathryn warmed up with some practice shots.

Five minutes on, Seven stepped through the door. "My apologies Captain, my relief was detained with a uniform malfunction and arrived late."

"No need to apologise Seven, it's only a few minutes."

The Nordic ancestry blonde nodded, "As you wish Captain."

Seven disappeared into the locker room and returned a short time later, similarly attired as Kathryn, but in black.

Kathryn was hit in the leg by the disc she had previously hit, as she lost her concentration gazing at her opponent. "I have never seen you wear that outfit before Seven," she said while rubbing the back of her calf muscle.

Seven looked down at herself and responded, "You do not approve Captain?"

Kathryn smiled radiantly, "Oh, I approve. You look wonderfully beautiful."

Seven actually smiled back at her, "Thank you Captain, I believe that is a compliment."

"It is Seven."

Kathryn couldn't concentrate on the game at all. It was the first time she had ever seen the stunning blonde smile so brightly and it enhanced her natural beauty. The Captain's eyes kept focusing on Seven. She had never seen the woman's body so exposed before and it only increased her desire for the spectacular five foot ten blonde. She was having erotic thoughts about Seven's ample breasts, when she was struck in the back of the head with the disc.

_ "Contact Janeway, point Seven of Nine. Seven of Nine wins game ten and the match seven games to three," _announced the computer.

Kathryn reached behind her head and withdrew a blood soaked hand.

Seven reached for her immediately and stated, "Captain, you are damaged."

"It's okay Seven, it's nothing serious."

"I must get you to Sick Bay without delay."

Before Kathryn knew what was happening, Seven had picked her up and was carrying her out of the Holodeck.

"Seven, I am capable of walking."

"Captain, we cannot take any risks."

"Please Seven," pleaded Kathryn.

"Captain, you are being illogical," snapped Seven rather sternly.

"Yes Seven."

The Captain stopped resisting, besides she was beginning to enjoy being in Seven's amazingly strong arms.

As the couple entered the turbo lift Seven asked for deck five.

Kathryn nuzzled into the former Borg drone's neck and sighed.

"Captain, are you malfunctioning? You seem to have gone weak in my arms."

"Oh Seven, I am just fine, carry on."

As the duo entered Sick Bay, the women were greeted by the Emergency Medical Hologram, "Please state the nature of your medical emergency."

"Doctor, the Captain's head has been damaged and requires your assistance," announced Seven.

The Doctor looked at the Captain and enquired, "Captain, did you lose consciousness?"

"No Doctor."

The EMH rolled his eyes, "Then why pray tell, is Seven carrying you?"

"It was the most efficient way of getting the Captain here without delay and as you are aware, a site to site transportation would have been an inefficient use of the ship's resources," answered Seven matter-of-factly.

"I see. Seven, please place the Captain on the bed."

Janeway cringed while being gently lowered to the bio-bed.

After a scan with the medical tri-corder, the Doctor voiced his findings, "Captain, you have sustained a deep laceration to your scalp. A quick run over the wound with the dermal cellular regenerator and you will be as good as new."

"Thank you Doctor," responded Kathryn.

As the Doctor began to regenerate the wound, Kathryn was surprised when Seven placed a hand on her shoulder and caressed gently.

"There you go Captain, but I suggest you put your feet up for the rest of the night. You may experience a headache."

"Yes you may suggest that Doctor," replied Kathryn.

"And as usual, you will completely disregard my medical advice with your usual aplomb."

"You know me too well Doctor."

"So it would seem Captain."

Kathryn eased off the bio-bed and Seven retracted her hand. Kathryn was sorry to see the contact come to an end as she had found it downright comforting.

-0-

Captain Janeway and Seven exited Sick Bay and approached the nearest turbo lift. Seven stood back and allowed Kathryn to enter first.

"I am assuming dinner is no longer an option for this evening Captain," asked Seven as she stepped into the lift.

"Then you would be mistaken."

"Oh," was all the Astrometrics Officer could manage to say.

"I am feeling fine and I expect to see you at 1800 hours as planned."

"Understood Captain," replied Seven with a hint of a smile on her face.

Kathryn made her way back to her quarters and Seven returned to Cargo Bay two. She entered the small room that had been converted into living quarters by maintenance at the insistence of Captain Janeway, and undressed.

After using the sonic shower, she stood in front of her closet and pondered over what outfit would be considered suitable for dinner with the Captain. Seven wanted to please her Captain and opted for an outfit that was becoming attire for a first date rather than a meal shared between two friends.

Discarding her bloodied outfit, Kathryn tossed it into the recycler. She approached the bathtub and turned on the water. As the water level slowly rose, she went into the kitchen area and retrieved a bottle of wine that Neelix had procured during the ship's last contact with an M class planet. Pouring herself a generous amount, she returned to the bathroom and eased her tired body into the hot water.

Setting down the glass of wine, she reached for a bottle of bubble bath and poured some into the steaming water. She reclined and took up her drink. As she sipped the deep red liquid, her thoughts were drawn to Seven. Kathryn recalled the warmth she had felt earlier in Sick Bay when the younger woman had placed a hand on her shoulder.

At the time, Kathryn had felt the comfort of the heat that flowed from Seven's fingers. She smiled as she recollected the look of concern on Seven's face and thought how far the young woman had come in her journey back to humanity.

-0-

Seven nervously pressed the chime button outside the Captain's quarters and waited for admittance.

Kathryn put down the knife on the chopping board and sauntered to the door. Taking off the apron from around her waist, she readjusted the dark blue satin dress she had finally chosen to wear.

As the door swished open, Kathryn's breath caught in her throat and she was lost for words. Seven was dressed in a dark purple sleeveless mid-thigh length dress and her blonde hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. Kathryn's eyes moved up and down the tall frame and she was in total awe of the beauty before her.

Seven raised her ocular implant and smiled, "Captain, are you functioning within acceptable parameters?"

"Uhm … huh … yes Seven. Please come in and may I say you look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful this evening."

"Thank you Captain and you are very pleasing to look at also."

Kathryn blushed as the comment sent a shiver of pleasure through her entire body, "Thank you Seven."

Seven followed Kathryn into the living area and Kathryn motioned for her to take a seat on the sofa. Kathryn was expecting Seven to reply with her usual response to remain standing and was pleasantly surprised when her guest sat down. Kathryn couldn't help but notice the long muscular legs that Seven crossed at the knees as she settled herself on the sofa.

"Captain, you are staring. Is there something not pleasing to you?"

Kathryn smiled and replied, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"I do not find your actions to be rude Captain, merely interesting."

"Oh, by the way Seven, when we are alone in my quarters I would prefer it if you called me Kathryn."

"As you wish Cap … Kathryn."

Kathryn shuddered as her name was spoken by Seven, her voice had dropped in tone and was extremely inviting. "Would you like a drink?" asked Kathryn huskily.

Seven noticed the glass of wine on the kitchen counter and replied, "I will have what you are drinking Kathryn."

Kathryn moved to the kitchen area and poured another glass. She walked over to Seven and handed her the drink. She nearly dropped it when Seven reached out and ran her fingers along hers.

"Thank you Kathryn."

"You are welcome and please excuse me while I make the finishing touches to our dinner."

Seven watched Kathryn as she busied herself in the kitchen, "I see you prefer the old fashioned method of cooking."

"Well I am following one of my mother's recipes and hoping I can do it justice."

"I am sure it will be efficient."

"I hope so, I am not known for my cooking skills at the best of times," joked Kathryn.

"Indeed that is common knowledge."

Once Kathryn had finished preparing dinner she placed it into the oven. She took up her glass and joined Seven on the sofa.

"Thank you for getting me to Sick Bay this afternoon."

"It was my duty Kathryn and I believed it to be the most efficient method of having you receive adequate medical assistance from the Doctor."

Kathryn smiled and looked directly at Seven, "You know, I really like your hair down like this and your more relaxed vocabulary."

"You find it pleasing Kathryn?" enquired Seven with a hint of flirtation.

Kathryn grinned madly, "Yes, very much so."

Seven smiled in return, "And I like this dress you are wearing. It brings out the blue in your eyes."

"Thank you."

Seven took a sip of wine, "I was disturbed to overhear a conversation between Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Paris discussing a wager that involves you."

Kathryn laughed briefly, "I have spoken to Tom and the betting has been quashed. Apparently, the crew have been making bets on who would be my date tomorrow night at my birthday celebration."

Seven raised her left eyebrow, "This is not acceptable."

"What makes you say that Seven?"

"You are the Captain and the crew should respect you."

"Seven, it's just same harmless fun, it doesn't disrespect me."

"So you are not offended by this behaviour?"

"No, besides those involved have no idea about my possible date."

"I assume Commander Chakotay will escort you as he has done on previous years?"

"No, he is currently dating Lieutenant Harris."

"I am remiss in forgetting that fact."

"You seem a little flustered, are you okay?"

"I am functioning at optimum levels, thank you Kathryn."

The timer on the oven buzzed.

"Excuse me, our dinner is ready."

-0-

Kathryn smiled as she watched Seven take a generous amount from the oven dish then followed suit.

After eating a forkful, Seven remarked, "Kathryn, you have been most proficient with your cooking."

"You approve?"

"That is correct."

Kathryn moved her hand and covered Seven's left hand, "I am glad you are enjoying the meal."

Seven looked down at Kathryn's hand, "Am I accurate in assuming this is a date?"

Kathryn removed her hand, "What do you know of dating Seven?"

"I have done extensive research on the human past time of dating and have found it to be of considerable assistance in my efforts to regain my humanity. I have learnt invaluable information during my lessons with the Doctor on social behaviour."

"I see and do you believe that we are engaged in behaviour that could be considered a date?"

"I believe that you have feelings for me that go beyond that of a friend. Over the past two years I have been aware of your raising heartbeat and sexual arousal when we have been in close proximity to one another."

Kathryn's right brow quirked, "I see and how does that make you feel?"

"I too have experienced increased heart rate and arousal."

"What do you think that means?"

"It means that I am psychically attracted to you and as such, wish to engage in a romantic relationship with you. I believe you also wish for this to occur."

"Seven, do you realise the problems we face if we did take our relationship to another level?"

"Yes Kathryn, I am aware. I believe you have struggled with the fact that you are the Captain and are concerned regards having a relationship with a crew member. Also, you are hesitant because of our age difference."

"You haven't missed a thing and you are right."

"As such, I think you have come to a decision, hence our date tonight."

"I have. I would very much like to continue to date you and take our relationship to a romantic stage."

"That would please me greatly."

"And I would be pleased also."

After the pair finished eating dinner, they returned to the sofa.

Kathryn settled next to Seven and smiled when the ex-Borg moved her thigh closer to hers. The contact was electrifying and Kathryn immersed herself in the sensation.

The two women engaged in conversation regards the advancements Seven had made with her work in Astrometrics.

An hour later, Kathryn yawned.

"Kathryn, you require sleep and I must regenerate."

"You are correct, although I do not wish for our evening to come to an end quite so soon."

"I too am reluctant to say goodnight, but you must rest."

"I know."

Seven stood and Kathryn followed.

They made their way slowly to the door and Seven turned to face Kathryn, "Thank you for dinner and a most agreeable evening. I look forward to our next date."

Kathryn beamed brightly, "I thank you for a most enjoyable time."

"I believe it is considered acceptable for a first date to end with a kiss."

Kathryn eagerly replied, "That is true Seven."

Seven moved closer to Kathryn and placed her hands around Kathryn's waist.

Kathryn looked into Seven's shining blue eyes and smiled.

Lowering her mouth to Kathryn's lips Seven softly kissed the older woman. No sooner had the kiss started then it stopped and Seven pulled away, "Goodnight Kathryn."

"Goodnight Annika," responded Kathryn while raising her fingertips to her lips. "I will see you in the morning."

Seven smiled all the way back to Cargo Bay two. She had enjoyed hearing Kathryn saying her human designation and wished to hear it again. Changing into a blue bio-suit, she stepped into her regenerator alcove and during the cycle, dreamt of her captain.

Captain Janeway snuggled into bed, pleased with the way her date had gone with her Astrometrics Officer. She was left in no doubt that she had made the correct decision in following her heart and not her head when it came to pursuing a romantic relationship with Seven.

Kathryn tossed and turned for several minutes before grabbing a pillow and hugging it close to her body. Sleep finally arrived a short time later, as did a most erotic dream involving Seven.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Star Trek: Voyager - At Last.

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The beginnings of a romantic relationship between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine; takes place approximately two years (2376) after Seven was freed from the Borg Collective. Alternative Universe!

PAIRING: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine.

RATING: MA for realistic sexual activity.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and caters to the basic wish of many gay women who watched and enjoyed the adventures of the Star Ship Voyager, for the owners and writers to explore an intimate relationship between two of the female characters. If you look closely and you know you all did, there is a plethora of looks, remarks and actions to tease and tempt us all into believing that Janeway and Seven wanted to be more than just friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, boldly go where no other writers go, and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creators Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor or Paramount Network Television.

BE WARNED: This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you appear to have taken a wrong turn at the last nebula and entered this site by mistake. Lay in a new course and bugger off at warp speed!

A/N: If you take the time to read a chapter, please take the opportunity to review and keep the Muse happy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Seven of Nine opened her eyes as the computer announced her regeneration cycle was complete. Stepping from the alcove, she entered her quarters to use the sonic shower. When done, she dressed in her plum coloured bio-suit.

While looking in the mirror, she reached for the back of her hair, but stopped. Remembering that Kathryn told her she preferred her hair loose, she allowed her blonde strands to fall back down around her shoulders.

Satisfied, she departed her quarters and made for the nearest turbo lift.

-o-

Kathryn stepped out from the shower and reached for a towel. After drying her body and red highlighted brunette hair, she padded into her bedroom. Standing in front of her closet, she opted for a pair of dark blue linen trousers and light blue buttoned shirt from her array of clothing. She went into the kitchen after brushing her hair and replicated a cup of coffee.

Once the last drop of coffee had been drunk, she returned to the ensuite and brushed her teeth. Kathryn took a moment to study her reflection in the mirror. _"Forty!"_ she thought to herself. _"I certainly don't feel any older."_ She laughed at herself then went to her computer desk. She picked up several PADDs and took a seat on the sofa.

Kathryn was rostered off duty for the next three days as a birthday present to herself and was looking forward to the break as well as her birthday party that night.

Her reading and second cup of coffee were interrupted by the door chime. She stood and went to the entrance. She smiled when the door slid open to reveal Seven on the other side. The first thing she noticed was Seven's blonde hair cascading around her shoulders, the second thing was the brilliant smile on her face.

Seven stepped inside and the door swished behind her. She withdrew her hand from behind her back and handed a brightly wrapped present over. "Happy birthday Kathryn," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you and may I say you look absolutely lovely this morning."

"You may and thank you."

Kathryn giggled, "Is that humour I detect Seven?"

"I believe your assessment is correct."

"Those lessons on social interaction are beginning to pay off," teased the captain.

Seven looked at the present in Kathryn's hand and enquired, "Are you not going to open your gift?"

"Yes I am, but would you like to join me for some breakfast first?"

Tilting her head to the side, Seven replied, "That would be ... acceptable. Can I make an inquiry of you Kathryn?"

"You can always ask me questions Seven," relied Kathryn jovially.

"Why have you ceased your nightly visits to Cargo Bay two while I regenerate?"

Kathryn's face flushed bright red, "Oh, you know about that?"

"Yes. Although I am not conscious, I am however, aware of your presence."

"So you were conscious of my last visit?" enquired Kathryn curiously.

"Yes Kathryn and I have missed your visits … I … have always found them comforting."

"I have missed them too and I find myself placated when I watch you."

"I believed you no longer had feelings for me."

Kathryn laid her right hand on Seven's forearm, "No Seven that is far from the truth. It was because of my feelings for you that I stopped visiting."

Seven raised her ocular implant in question, "I do not understand."

"During my last visit when I touched your lips, I realised just how deep my feelings for you were."

"When you placed you fingers against my mouth, I too understood how much I cared for you," stated Seven honestly.

Kathryn laughed, "I stopped visiting, because I couldn't trust myself not to kiss you."

Seven's voice lowered, "I wanted you to kiss me."

In fear of doing just that and rushing things with Seven, Kathryn changed the subject by opening her present. It was a book of classic poetry by John Evelyn Barlas under the pseudonym Evelyn Douglas and she was pleased with the thought that went into selecting the gift. Her eyes gleamed, "Oh Seven, this is a wonderful gift. Thank you so much."

Seven smirked slightly, "I am satisfied you like it."

Kathryn reached up and kissed Seven on the cheek, then moved to the kitchen area. She put the book down and went to the replicator to prepare a breakfast of omelettes and fruit. She motioned for Seven to sit at the table and the couple consumed the meal while chatting about poetry.

A short time later, Kathryn stood and cleared the dishes from the table, "What have you planned for your day off Seven?"

"I was hoping to spend the time with you if you are agreeable."

Kathryn was surprised by the suggestion, "That would be nice. Any suggestions on what we could do?"

"Yes, I have a second present for you Kathryn and I think it would be helpful in utilising the majority of the day."

"You do? I think you are spoiling me."

"Yes I believe I am. Now please excuse me while I prepare it for you ... it is a surprise."

"Certainly," answered an intrigued Kathryn.

Standing, Seven moved towards Janeway's bedroom, "No peeking either."

Trying not to laugh at the blonde's use of words, Kathryn replied, "I promise."

Several moments later, Seven called out from the bedroom, "Kathryn I am ready, can you please join me?"

Springing out of her seat, Kathryn responded, "On my way." She was giggling in anticipation of what Seven had waiting for her and wasn't prepared for what she found.

Seven stood magnificently at the end of her bed – naked and in all her beautiful splendour. Her smile was radiant and completely irresistible.

Kathryn gasped as moisture formed between the folds of her labia, "My god Annika, you are absolutely breathtaking."

"As are you Kathryn," responded Seven before reaching out her hands. "Come nearer and let me show you how much I love you, happy birthday."

Kathryn was beside herself with joy as she stepped closer and into the arms of the woman she had loved unconditionally for over two years, "Oh Annika."

Seven embraced Kathryn and pulled her tightly to her chest.

Kathryn placed her hands on the ex-Borg's hips and slowly caressed the naked flesh. "I believe this is the best present I have ever received."

Kissing the top of Kathryn's head, Seven remarked, "I am pleased to be a part of it, now kiss me my Kathryn. Your present wishes to be unwrapped."

Shivering, Kathryn replied, "Gladly my love." For a brief moment Kathryn hesitated with the realisation that Seven was about to make love for the first time, "Are you certain this is what you want?"

A smile spread across chiselled features, "More sure that anything I have ever done. I love you without question or fail. I believe this is the most I can ever give you Kathryn – myself."

Tears fell unashamedly from blue-grey eyes and Kathryn struggled to speak, "Oh Annika, you have no idea how incredibly happy I am and how much I love you." She lifted her face and met Seven's lips. She groaned softly when the blonde's lips parted and sought out her bottom lip.

Moments later, Kathryn thought she was going to faint from the sheer headiness engulfing her senses.

Seven tightened her grip on Kathryn with her left arm and gently brought her right hand up and tenderly caressed the nape of the brunette's neck.

Kathryn was awash with a heat, a desire she had never experienced before and was hungry to explore Seven's intoxicating body. She slowly and softly ran her hand over the small of Seven's back.

Seven responded with a soft guttural moan.

Raising her right hand, Kathryn cupped the blonde's chin and broke the kiss. She looked deeply into the light blue eyes, "My god Annika, you have the most perfect kiss."

"Thank you for the compliment but I assure you, I am greatly inspired by your divine mouth Kathryn."

"I don't know how much more I can stand," taunted Kathryn.

"Let's find out together, shall we?" suggested a beaming Seven.

Kathryn giggled gently, "Let's my darling."

Seven covered Kathryn's swollen lips again and kissed her passionately eliciting a deep seeded groan from Kathryn. She groaned again when her chest pressed against Seven's hard nipples.

Recognising the need in Kathryn, Seven reached for the top of her shirt and slowly undid each button until the shirt fall open across Kathryn's muscled torso. Removing her lips from Kathryn's, she took a step back and lovingly gazed downwards. Taking in the view, she uttered, "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you Annika."

Seven reached for Kathryn's shirt and lowered it off her shoulders. Carefully, she tossed it to the back of the armchair in the corner of the room. She returned her attention to Kathryn's navy blue lace bra and unclasped the hook as Kathryn planted soft kisses along her slender throat.

Carefully, Seven slipped her fingers inside the material and eased the fabric off Kathryn's body. Her eyes did not wander from Kathryn's as the Captain's breasts fall freely from her bra.

"Perfection," was all Seven muttered as she finally looked downwards.

Kathryn started to shake the instant Seven raised her right hand and cupped the flesh of her rounded left breast.

"Is something wrong Kathryn? Do you wish for me to stop?" enquired a concerned Seven as she gazed into the darkened pools of blue.

"No Annika, I am trembling from the emotion you are creating in me. I have dreamed of this moment so many times, but it could never measure up to this reality. I have never experienced this intense feeling before, you are pure heaven darling."

A lone tear fell from the blonde's right eye, "As I have dreamt of you my beautiful Kathryn."

Reaching up, Kathryn wiped away the tear, "Pretty intense is an understatement really."

"I do not have the words to adequately describe what I am feeling," admitted Seven.

"Nor I my love, I only know that what we are sharing is something wonderful." Kathryn pressed her lips to Seven's and kissed her softly.

As their kiss intensified, Kathryn reached behind Seven's back and pulled her closer.

Minutes later, Kathryn took her lover's hand and pulled her onto the bed and the couple lay side by side.

As Seven looked down into Kathryn's loving face, she confessed, "I have reviewed many techniques Kathryn and hope I can be efficient in fulfilling your needs."

Kathryn suppressed a giggle, "Annika, just relax and it will all come naturally to you."

Reaching for Kathryn's lips, Seven kissed her slowly before asking for entrance with a beckoning tongue.

Kathryn willing parted her lips and allowed her lover to explore all the hidden delights. Her tongue teased Seven's as her hands trailed upwards to caress the ex-Borg's taut back muscles.

Seven's hands went to Kathryn shoulders and she kneaded the hard muscles. Leaning back and breaking the kiss, she looked at the firm breasts and said, "While I regenerate, I dream of your breasts many times, but never imagined them to be this wonderful." She scanned the rosy erect nipples and darker areola then moaned.

"You flatter me Annika," teased Kathryn. "And your breasts are magnificent."

"Flattery is nothing less than what you deserve my wonderful Captain."

"Oh god Annika, please touch me," pleaded the highly aroused woman.

"As you wish," replied an eager Seven. She cupped her long fingers underneath the rounded breasts and gently kneaded the pliant flesh. The moisture between her legs increased twofold.

Kathryn sought out the blonde's lips and hungrily kissed her, causing the other woman to moan again. The wetness between her labia minora flowed as she reached for Seven's full breasts. Running the palms of her hands over the ripe nodes, Kathryn sighed when Seven growled deeply.

In response, Seven tweaked Kathryn's nipples which caused her to break away and gush, "Oh god, Annika, your breasts are wonderful and I want to take hours to explore every inch of your glorious body, but right now, I need you to release me."

Seven smiled at the admission, "That would be my pleasure Kathryn." She looked into the older woman's blue eyes and declared, "I love you and now I will show you."

"I love you so much Annika, take me my love," replied the Captain huskily.

Seven lowered herself between Kathryn's parted thighs and pressed her mouth over the wet vulva then slowly sucked on the engorged clitoris.

"Oh good god ... yes Annika," mumbled Kathryn as she reached down and ran her fingers through long blonde tresses.

Flicking her tongue lazily back and forth over the tip and hood, Seven settled into a slow rhythm and Kathryn pushed her hips up and down in time with the tempo.

After several minutes of nearing the apex as Seven's ministrations ended at the tip of her clitoris, Kathryn's fingers gripped the sides of her lover's head and her body began to tremble. "Oh ... Annika ... Annika," she cried over and over.

Seven smiled blissfully, knowing the woman she loved was close to release. Her own desire was building, a sensation she had never experienced before, but found extremely pleasing. As she pressed her mouth onto Kathryn's mound, she reached up and skilfully captured Kathryn's left breast in her hand and teased the hard nipple.

Kathryn groaned loudly and Seven's attention to detail was quickly rewarded with thighs clasping around her head. A gush of wetness washed over her face and she slowly licked the liquid up as Kathryn collapsed back onto the bed.

Seven continued to lap at Kathryn's essence and before long, Kathryn's thighs clenched along the sides of her head and she climaxed again.

Kathryn's breathing was laboured as she spoke, "Annika ... you ... were ... wonderful." Rising up, she reached for the smiling blonde and rolled her onto her back. Kathryn lowered herself over Seven's lanky frame and took a hardened right nipple into her mouth. Slowly, she licked, sucked and nipped at the light brown nodule.

Seven caressed her Captain's shoulders as Kathryn moaned deeply when she felt her lover's thighs part allowing her mons pubis to settle on Seven's. Seven let out a gasp as Kathryn slowly began to push off the bed with her feet, causing a friction between their wet vulvas.

"Oh Kathryn, this is most pleasing to me," admitted Seven.

"I agree my love," responded Kathryn before returning her attention to the enlarged nipple.

Seven's hands instinctually moved to Kathryn's hips and pushed then pulled the other woman up and down. Every time her swollen clitoris rubbed onto Kathryn's she cried out in surprise at the incredible wave of pleasure she felt.

"Kathryn ... my Kathryn," she whispered as her orgasm began to build and her head started to swoon. When her heart rate accelerated she panicked slightly. Unfamiliar with the erratic vitals, she said, "Kathryn, my heart and blood pressure are increasing. I must stop and see if I am damaged."

Kathryn lifted her head and locked onto Seven's wide eyes, "No my love, you are fine, just relax and trust me."

Seven's crystal blue orbs glistened with adoration for the petite woman, "Yes Kathryn, I trust you."

Kathryn slid downwards along Seven's muscled torso until her mouth was hovering above the drenched, thin vertical line of blonde hair. She licked the wetness for several minutes as Seven squirmed under her touch. Kathryn trailed her tongue down between the slick lips and came to rest on the base of the swollen clitoris. The trembling Captain had dreamt of this moment so many times and found the veracity intoxicating. Her mind was hot and dazed with the euphoria and she came as her mouth covered Seven's sensitive bundle of nerve endings.

Seven sat up straight and yelled, "OH KAHLESS KATHRYN ... YES MY LOVE."

As Kathryn's body shook with her own orgasm, she increased her strokes along Seven's clitoris.

Seven reached down to hold onto Kathryn's head while she rocked in and out. The blonde held on tight as the waves of pure heaven crashed over her, finally exploding into her first orgasm.

To Kathryn's delight Seven screamed out her name before falling back onto the bed. She continued to tease the hard node still in her mouth and her lover quickly eased into her second climax.

Moments later, Seven grabbed Kathryn under the armpits and pulled her up only to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

Kathryn responded hungrily while Seven's gentle hands seized upon her breasts and lovingly caressed the compact mounds.

Seven finally released Kathryn's luscious lips and whispered, "Although it is your birthday Kathryn, I thank you for the gift you have given me. I believe I am very fond of this intimacy side of humans."

Kathryn smiled brightly at her lover, "I am so glad to hear you say that Annika because I have only just begun to show you the delights of making love."

Seven grinned and Kathryn added, "You have a wonderful smile my love."

"Then I shall display it more often now that I know you love me."

"I must say, I will have one hell of a hard time keeping the smile off my face. This day has certainly been the best of my life."

Seven crinkled her nose, "Even better that the day you graduated from Starfleet Academy or took you first command aboard the USS Al-Batani?"

Kathryn giggled softly, "Oh god yes Annika and I would walk away from Starfleet for you."

The grin on Seven's face expanded, "Kathryn, you honour me with such words. Know that I will forever be by your side to protect you from all who would dare cause you harm."

Tears formed in Kathryn's eyes, "My love, my precious Annika, I love you with all my heart."

With tear filled eyes, Seven replied, "My Kathryn, my friend, my lover, my life, my Captain, you are my one and only true love." She rolled Kathryn onto her back and straddled her hips, "I wish to make love to you again. I believe from my research, there is a particular sensitive inner spot that will bring you much pleasure."

Kathryn glanced up into Seven's eyes, "Oh my goodness Annika. You really do surprise me with you desire for knowledge."

"Can I inquire how many lovers you have experienced?"

"You may Annika and the answer is five."

"Will you tell me about them some day?"

Kathryn reached up and traced the outline of Seven's ocular implant, "If that is what you wish, then yes I will."

"Do you find my Borg technology unsightly?"

Kathryn's expression softened, "On the contrary my darling. It is part of you, what makes you the intriguing person you are. I love every inch of you."

"You say such sweet things to me and you make me feel so good inside."

"I am glad." Kathryn gripped Seven around the shoulders and rolled her over onto the bed, "I think there is too much talk and not enough kissing."

Seven tittered, "My apologises." She pressed her lips to Kathryn and the couple explored each other's bodies for three hours until both were too exhausted to continue.

As they snuggled in one another's arms, Kathryn murmured, "Computer, lower lights to nil."

_ "Lights lowered." _

"I think we both need some rest before tonight's festivities," suggested Kathryn.

"I agree. Since I have been decreasing my time regenerating, I find I require more natural sleep and being here with you will be a most enjoyable experience."

Kathryn nestled into Seven's chest, "For me too, sleep well my love."

"I love you sweetheart."

"That sounds nice," mumbled a sedate Captain.

"Then I will continue to use that term of endearment my Kathryn."

The Captain yawned, "Mmm, love you. Computer, set alarm Janeway's quarters 1700 hours."

_ "Alarm is set for 1700 hours."_

-0-

Kathryn awoke to an empty bed. After walking into the living area, she located a PADD on the kitchen counter containing a message from Seven.

**My Beautiful Kathryn,**

**I will return at 1900 hours to escort you to your party and our next date.**

**Thank you for a most enjoyable day.**

**I hope we can share many more together.**

**All my love,**

**Annika.**

**P.S. I hope my first attempt at a love note is efficient.**

Kathryn smiled at Seven's borgness and returned to her bedroom. Reaching for her communicator, she tapped it and said, "Janeway to Seven."

_ "Yes Captain?"_

"Your note was more than adequate and I look forward to seeing you at 1900 hours."

_ "Thank you Captain."_

"Janeway out."

Kathryn moved to her computer console and sat down, "Captain's personal log Stardate 53988.03. Today my relationship with Seven of Nine aka Annika Hanson took a turn for the better. After last night's confession of love, we have consummated our feelings and set course on a wondrous journey together. The joy I am experiencing is indescribable, yet I will endeavour to find adequate words when expressing my feelings with Annika. I am done with attempting to validate reasons for stepping outside the realm of my duties as Captain and pursuing a relationship with one of my crew members. I am not the first nor will I be the last Starfleet Captain to have fallen in love while aboard a Starship. Although our relationship is new, I feel that our courtship began the day our paths crossed two years ago and my next course of action will not be viewed by others as premature. Computer end log."

-0-

Seven continued down the corridor towards Engineering then entered the doorway. She located B'Elanna Torres standing in front of the Warp Coil control panel.

"Excuse me Lieutenant Torres may I speak with you in private?"

B'Elanna turned to face the statuesque blonde, "Sure Seven, what's up?" She noted her friend's casual attire and silently admired her beauty.

"I require your help in choosing a suitable outfit for the Captain's party."

B'Elanna smirked, "No problem. How about I drop by your quarters in half an hour? I'm just about finished here for the day."

"Thank you B'Elanna."

Seven turned and departed while the Engineering Chief was left to ponder what was so different about the enigmatic ex-Borg.

Five minutes later, it came to her. The blonde's hair was not done up in its usual austere bun and she was actually smiling. B'Elanna was determined to push her younger friend for answers in the privacy of Seven's quarters located in Cargo Bay two.

-0-

Kathryn filled the large bath tub with warm water and added in Jasmine scented oil before easing into the inviting water. She relaxed against the ceramic back and picked up the book of poetry Seven had given her. Sighing contently, the Captain began to read the first of many love sonnets.

Seven approached her computer station and searched for files on lingerie.

B'Elanna pressed the door chime to Seven's quarter's moments later.

The space in Cargo Bay two had been redesigned by maintenance after the Captain insisted the young woman be afforded some privacy instead of being gawked at every time a crew member accessed the area for storage purposes or to tend to the hydroponics garden.

Standing, Seven went to the door, "Hello B'Elanna."

"Hey Seven, now let's get to work. Do you want an outfit to impress someone or grab their attention?

Seven blushed brightly, "I believe I already have their attention and require something to impress them."

B'Elanna sniggered at her eager friend, "Okay, so we need a sexy outfit."

Seven raised her ocular implant, "Sexy?"

"Yes, something to highlight your natural attributes."

"Attributes B'Elanna?" queried the blonde.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes at Seven's naivety, "Kahless Seven, do you have any idea how stunningly beautiful you are?"

"I believe to think so would be considered egotistical or conceited."

B'Elanna laughed, "Trust me Seven, you are a knockout and we are going to find just the right dress for you, but first let's find some suitable underwear."

"I have already researched that area and believe I have located what I require." She ushered B'Elanna to the computer screen.

B'Elanna looked at the monitor and declared, "Oh Seven, you do have a good eye after all. That is an excellent choice."

"Thank you."

Sitting down at the terminal, B'Elanna brought up a list of dresses for them to view.

-0-

Kathryn poured herself a glass of red wine and sat on the couch with the book of poetry in hand. She was enjoying the selection and wanted to continue reading. Moments passed and she felt the need to speak with Seven.

"Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

_ "Seven of Nine is currently in her quarters."_

Kathryn took a sip then tapped her Combadge, "Janeway to Seven."

_ "Yes Captain."_

"How are you?"

_ "I am functioning at optimum levels Captain."_

"Annika, there is no need to be so formal."

_ "No Captain."_

Kathryn suddenly realised Seven was not alone, "Janeway out. Computer, who is present in Seven of Nine's quarters?"

_ "Seven of Nine and Lieutenant Commander Torres."_

Kathryn giggled; poor Seven would have to explain that one to B'Elanna on her own.

"So that is why you are smiling and getting all dressed up?"

"I do not understand what you are implying B'Elanna."

"You and the Captain," retorted the Klingon/Human hybrid.

Seven blushed despite her best efforts, "What about us?"

B'Elanna didn't miss the twinkle in Seven's blue eyes, "Oh my god, you and the Captain have done it."

"Done it, please clarify?" enquired Seven with arched brows.

"Had sex, make love," explained B'Elanna excitedly.

"You are too inquisitive and I do not wish to discuss the Captain in such a manner."

"Have it your way, but time will tell."

"Indeed," responded Seven. "Now I believe we have found the perfect outfit."

"We have my friend, all we need to do is replicate it and for you to try it on."

Without a second thought, Seven slipped off her robe and B'Elanna gazed at her friend's nakedness. She took in the full breasts, the curved hips and thin strip of light blonde hair above the junction of Seven's long muscular legs. _"Kahless,"_ she thought to herself. _"She is magnificent."_

"B'Elanna, why is your mouth open?"

"Oh ... sorry ... Seven," stuttered a frazzled B'Elanna in an attempt to cover her embarrassment.

"Your heart rate has increased. Do you find the sight of me stimulating?" asked Seven as she reached for the panties that had been replicated earlier. Putting them on, she then dressed in the matching bra.

"I won't lie to you Seven, you are highly arousing."

"I did not know you viewed me in that manner." Seven knew she shouldn't tease her friend, but she was having fun watching her squirm. It was another lesson she learnt from the Doctor.

"I ... I ... oh shit."

"B'Elanna, have you ever had intercourse with a woman?"

"Yes, several actually and I apologise for staring at you."

"And I apologise for teasing you."

"We're even then."

"Yes we are and we should concentrate on organising the dress." Seven typed in the code.

"Kathryn is going to be beside herself when she sees you in this," suggested B'Elanna.

"That is my plan."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I love Kathryn completely and she loves me."

"I'm happy for you both. The Captain deserves some happiness."

"How long should we date before I ask Kathryn to marry me?"

B'Elanna was startled by the query, "There is no time limit. You'll know when the time is right."

Seven contemplated B'Elanna's words for a moment before slipping on the dress.

"Perfect Seven, all that's missing is a pair of matching shoes."

Keying in the code, B'Elanna handed Seven the replicated high heels to try on. Seven stepped into the shoes which added another two inches to her five foot ten frame.

"Stunning Seven, Kathryn is going to be blown away." B'Elanna checked the time on the chronometer, "I better get a move on and get that husband of mine organised. He's been late for everything these past two weeks."

"Thank you for your assistance, I will see you at the party."

"Glad to help you with wooing the Captain and I promise to keep the news to myself. See ya."

-0-

Kathryn got up from the couch, closed the book and placed it on the low table.

Walking into her bedroom, she slipped off her robe and put on her new dark blue lace briefs and matching bra. She looked at her image in the mirror and nodded in approval. Although consisted by many to be petite, her well-toned body was strong and flexible.

"Computer time?"

_ "Ship's time is 1851 hours."_

Kathryn withdrew the dark blue mid-thigh length, sleeveless dinner dress from the closet and slipped it over her head. Going into the bathroom, she applied minimal makeup and returned to step into her high heels.

After brushing her shoulder length dark brown hair, she returned to the living area and picked up the wine glass then disposed of it in the recycler. Going to the replicator, Kathryn keyed in the code she had taken from the computer earlier. She picked up the small box and re-entered the bedroom. Placing it on the side table, she thought about her plan to surprise Seven once they returned from the party.

The door chime sounded and Kathryn went to greet her date.

The door whooshed open to reveal Seven standing on the other side dressed in a mid-length red sleeveless dress. Her hair was parted down the middle and the blonde tresses fell down around her shoulders. The smile on her face was radiant and she was wearing a small amount of makeup. Her lips were luscious with red lipstick and Kathryn looked down at the low cut neckline and moaned as she spied the generous cleavage.

"Oh my goodness Annika, you are absolutely stunning."

"As are you Kathryn. I like that colour on you and I am glad you approve of my attire."

Kathryn reached for Seven's hand and pulled her inside, "Darling if I wasn't concerned about messing up your lipstick, I would show you just how glad I am."

"Does that mean you wish to make love to me?"

"Oh god yes Annika."

Seven took Kathryn in her arms, "I too wish to make love, but do not want to ruin your lovely outfit or cause you to be late for your party."

Kathryn laughed throatily, "You can mess me up later darling, but for now we are required in the Mess Hall. The others will be waiting."

Seven raised her left hand and handed Kathryn a small present, "This is your final birthday gift."

"Oh Annika thank you," said Kathryn as she started to unwrap the paper. "You have spoiled me today."

"It is no more than you deserve my sweetheart." She watched as Kathryn placed the wrapping on the counter and Seven took Kathryn's right hand and pressed it to her lips.

Kathryn stared at the box then at Seven, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, will you be my wife?"

Kathryn flipped the box open with her thumb. Inside was a solitary diamond on a gold band, "Yes I will Annika and be damned your lipstick." She pressed her lips to Seven's and kissed her passionately.

Seven picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Thirty minutes on, the couple were both breathless and satisfied.

Somewhere along the line Seven had managed to place the engagement ring onto Kathryn's finger and was now admiring it against her fiancée's lean digit. "I am very happy," she proclaimed.

"So am I darling." Reaching behind Seven, Kathryn collected the gift box off the table, "I guess you better have this then. Annika Erin Hanson, will you marry me?"

Seven giggled, "Of course I will and I believe we are late."

"That we are my love and it's good to hear you laugh. How about we take a quick shower?"

"That would be advisable as we smell like sex," teased Seven with a grin.

"Yes we do, but it's wonderful."

"I agree and I would like to make love to you in the shower."

Kathryn kissed her lover on the chin, "I think that is an efficient use of time."

-0-

The newly engaged couple laughed when they heard Chakotay's hail, _"Chakotay to Janeway."_

Kathryn located her Combadge on the floor, "Go ahead Commander."

_ "Just reminding you that your presence is required in the Mess Hall."_

On my way Commander, be there in five."

_ "Understood Captain, Chakotay out."_

Seven kissed Kathryn on the nape of her neck then nibbled the soft skin.

"Stop that now or we will never get out of here and I want to show off my wonderful fiancée."

"As do I Kathryn," countered Seven gleefully.

It took the pair two minutes to dress and another five to make it to the Mess Hall on deck two, section thirteen.

Kathryn held onto Seven's hand, "You ready to announce our relationship to everyone?"

"Yes sweetheart and I love you."

"I love you too Annika."

The couple stepped up to the doorway together and were immediately greeted by their fellow crew members. At first no one seemed to notice the duo were holding hands while the Captain was bombarded with birthday greetings.

Tom glanced at Seven then at the Captain, "Well the only one that bet of this possibility was B'Elanna, so I'm lucky you put a stop to the gambling before I lost a lot of money."

Kathryn laughed, "I may have directed you to stop taking bets Tom, but I never told you not to pay out."

"Oh shoot, there goes a small fortune."

Chakotay joined the threesome, "I see you two have finally figured it all out and stopped denying your feelings for one another."

"You knew of this Commander?" asked Seven.

"Well, I wasn't completely sure until tonight when the computer located you in Kathryn's quarters and you were both late.

"Annika made me late Chakotay, so blame her," teased the Captain amusingly without a hint of concealment.

Seven tittered, "I will gladly take full responsibility for the indiscretion."

Chakotay joined in the laughter, "I am very happy for you both."

B'Elanna approached from the back of the crowd and addressed Seven as Chakotay engaged Kathryn in conversation, "I see by your lateness that the dress worked."

"Yes as did Kathryn's outfit."

"Come on, I will get you a glass of champagne and it's so nice to hear you laugh."

"Excuse me Kathryn, would you care for a glass of champagne," asked Seven.

"Yes please love," replied the Captain as she turned away from Chakotay for a nanosecond.

When Seven returned Kathryn took her by the elbow and led her to the front of the room.

Neelix had rearranged the Mess Hall by placing the tables and chairs along the walls and opening up the centre. Several buffet tables were positioned beside the kitchen walls.

Kathryn picked up a spoon and tapped the side of her glass. Everyone turned their attention towards her and Seven. "I want to say a few words to you all while I am still capable."

The crew giggled at the comment.

"I'd like to thank you all for attending and I note by the table covered in presents, my memo asking for no gifts was totally ignored."

Another round of laughter greeted the remark.

"When I took on command of this ship I was an idealist Starfleet Captain, but as the years went by, I have changed in many ways due to circumstances beyond my control. I have had the privilege to serve the past five years of this journey home with all you remarkable people. We have shared much together, good as well as bad and each of you has become part of this wonderful Voyager family, our own little collective."

The room erupted with cheers and applause.

Kathryn wiped away a tear, "As I reach the milestone of my fortieth year, there is no better place I would rather be celebrating than with you all. Although being back in the Alpha Quadrant would be great."

More laughter filled the room.

"As you may have noticed over the past few days, your grumpy old Captain has been less stressed and somewhat happier. The reason for that change is now obvious." She draped an arm around Seven's waist, "Tonight's party is just not about me, I wish to announce my engagement to Seven of Nine."

The room exploded into loud cheers and the couple were swamped with well wishes.

Sometime later, Neelix, Samantha Wildman and her Ktarian/Human daughter Naomi approached the happy couple.

"Captain and Seven," began the blue eyed strawberry blonde Naomi. "I wanted to say happy birthday and tell you I think you both look happy together."

Seven bent down and picked up the five year old child, "Thank you Naomi Wildman. Kathryn and I are very happy." She leaned in and whispered into Kathryn's ear then said. "The Captain has something to ask you."

"Yes Captain?"

"I would like to ask if you would be flower girl at our wedding."

"Flower girl?" enquired the child.

Her attractive blonde mother knelt down, "I'll explain it to you later, but you get to dress up."

Naomi's eyes widened, "Oh then yes, I would be honoured Captain."

"Thank you Naomi Wildman," said Seven. "I believe it is past your bedtime."

"Yes, but mom and Neelix both agreed to let me stay up an hour later because it is a special night."

"This is a wise decision, we cannot have you missing out on cake," explained Seven.

"I agree Seven, Captain?"

"Yes Naomi."

"Can I help you unwrap your presents?"

"Yes you may and why don't we do it now?"

Naomi's face lit up, "Affirmative Captain."

An hour later, Kathryn cut her cake with Naomi's assistance and ten minutes after that, Seven and Samantha Wildman took Naomi home to bed for a bedtime story.

A short time later, Seven returned to find music playing and people dancing.

Kathryn spotted her and walked over, "Would you care to dance darling?"

"I find that acceptable sweetheart, but who shall lead?"

"You can because you are taller," joked Kathryn.

"That is logical my Kathryn." Seven led her Captain to the area cleared for dancing.

The couple stayed on the floor for several songs before Etta James' _"At Last"_ started to play.

To Kathryn's surprise, Seven sang along and serenaded her. Kathryn pressed her head to Seven's chest and got lost in the beauty of her lover's voice.

The background faded and there was only her and Seven swaying and moving together. Kathryn forgot for a moment they were actually in the Delta Quadrant and still thirty years away from earth.

As the song finished, Kathryn reached up and laced her fingers behind Seven's head and pulled her downwards, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. The room remained quiet as the couple put all their emotions into the kiss.

When they finally parted, the pair realised everyone in the room had been watching them. Both women smiled and moved off the dance floor.

Seven went and got fresh drinks and when she returned Chakotay had absconded with Kathryn to the dance floor. The blonde stood by and observed as Kathryn sailed by every now and then. Her view was eventually obstructed by B'Elanna.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Clarify."

"The Captain, I have never seen her look so radiant and I am so happy for you both."

"Thank you B'Elanna and yes, Kathryn is beautiful."

"So when is the big day?"

"I do not understand; I require more information."

"I'm talking about the wedding day."

"We have not made any plans, but I do not wish for a long engagement."

"That's smart and I will have to throw you a doe's night."

"A doe's night, please explain."

"It's when the bride and all her girlfriends get together to drink and tell stories."

"Why would I be the bride and not Kathryn?"

"Of course she is a bride too, but someone has to be part of the buck's night and Kathryn is the more likely candidate."

"I require more research on this matter."

"Leave it until tomorrow my friend, tonight we celebrate. Drink up."

-o-

Chakotay led Kathryn to the table containing the cake, "I must say Neelix out did himself with the cake, it's scrumptious."

"He didn't make it," commented Kathryn as she picked up a glass of champagne. "Seven did."

"Well those cooking lessons have paid off," Chakotay replied in surprise.

"Yes, my future wife has many talents."

Chakotay chuckled, "I can only image Kathryn."

"I kick myself for waiting this long to tell her how I feel."

"Don't, it's all worked out this way for a reason."

"You are absolutely right my friend. By the way, have you detected a slight coldness between Tom and B'Elanna?"

"Yes, it started yesterday. Apparently the honeymoon is well and truly over. Tom spent last night on the couch in Harry's quarters."

"Oh my, I hope it's nothing serious; they've only been married six months."

"I have no idea what's behind it, but knowing Tom, it will be his fault."

Kathryn giggled, "Unfortunately, that's so true."

The two officers joined Seven and B'Elanna and the blonde kissed Kathryn on the lips as she wrapped her arms around her fiancée's waist.

B'Elanna raised her glass to Kathryn, "I never noticed before, but you are a great dancer Captain"

"Thank you."

Chakotay took the opportunity to leave Kathryn alone to talk with B'Elanna, "Seven, would you care for a dance?"

"I have no objection Commander."

Once the pair moved off, Kathryn moved closer to her Chief Engineer, "How are things with you and Tom?"

"Terrible, he didn't come home last night."

"I'm sorry to hear that B'Elanna. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. It was only a day ago when I told you how everything was good and he was spending more time with me rather than working on the Delta Flyer and the Holodeck. He spent his entire day off yesterday in Holodeck 1 and when I asked him about it, he got all defensive. Kathryn I don't know how to talk to him and make things right."

"Leave it with me B'Elanna and I'll have a quiet word with him."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"You are welcome. I don't like to see a member of my crew unhappy let alone my close friends."

B'Elanna excused herself to go get another drink and Kathryn placed her empty flute on a nearby table. She went in search of Tom and after surveying the room, she came up empty. Deciding to ask Harry if he had seen him, she made her way to the other side of the room.

"Harry, do you know where Tom is?"

"I believe he went to a Holodeck Captain."

Kathryn patted Harry on the shoulder, "Thank you and when we at a social gathering please call me Kathryn."

Harry smiled at the woman he had the utmost respect for, "Thank you."

"Oh, before I forget we have a meeting day after tomorrow to discuss your promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade."

"Yes ma'am and thank you."

"No worries Harry, it's long overdue."

Kathryn walked away to a quiet spot and tapped her Combadge, "Janeway to Paris."

There was no reply to her hail, so Kathryn approached Seven and Chakotay.

"Darling can you excuse Chakotay and me for a moment, we have some ship's business to attend to?"

"Of course and if you need assistance, I'll be right here."

"Thank you Annika, we won't be long." Kathryn kissed Seven tenderly before departing the Mess Hall with her First Officer.

"So what's the problem Kathryn?" asked Chakotay as the two senior officers stepped into a turbo lift and headed for deck 6.

"Tom spent the day in the Holodeck yesterday and got self-protective when B'Elanna questioned him. Computer locate Lieutenant Tom Paris."

_ "Bio-rhythms indicate Lieutenant Paris is in Holodeck 2."_

"Computer is anyone else in Holodeck 2?"

_ "Lieutenant Jennifer Delaney is present in Holodeck 2."_

"Damn him. If he is up to his old tricks I'll rip him a new one," snapped Kathryn angrily.

"Not until I'm finished with him," promised Chakotay tersely as the lift came to a halt.

The pair walked swiftly to the Holodeck and Kathryn overrode the security seal on the door. When it opened Kathryn and Chakotay went in search of the Helmsman.

They found him and Jennifer Delaney in a state of half undress and locked in a more than friendly embrace on a beach that looked a lot like Hawaii.

Chakotay glanced at Kathryn and they both withdrew from sight.

"How do you want to handle this Kathryn?"

"For a start he didn't answer his Combadge and that is unforgivable. B'Elanna has a right to know what her husband is up to."

"Tom is a fool to do this to his wife and you are right, she deserves to know. Sorry this has ruined your night."

Kathryn smiled, "It hasn't, but it will devastate B'Elanna's." She tapped her Combadge, "Janeway to Torres."

_ "Go ahead Captain."_

"Can you meet me in Holodeck 2?"

_ "On my way Captain, Torres out."_

Kathryn returned alone to the beach and asked, "I hope you have a good reason for not wearing your Combadge Lieutenant Paris? Lieutenant Delaney now would be a good time to get dressed and return to your quarters. You will stay there until further notice – dismissed."

A red faced Jennifer pulled on her top and replied, "Yes Captain."

Tom buttoned up his floral shirt and looked at the Captain while attempting to smooth out his ruffled blond hair, "I can explain."

"No you can't Lieutenant Paris and I don't want to hear it. How long have you been unfaithful?"

Tom stared blankly at Kathryn.

"Answer the Captain's question Lieutenant Paris," snarled B'Elanna as she moved in behind Kathryn.

"I ... I ... two weeks," answered Tom in defeat.

B'Elanna calmly stated, "I could have forgiven you for just about anything, but not this. I want your property out of my quarters by tonight and I want a divorce."

"But B'Elanna I love you," protested Tom.

B'Elanna glared at her husband, "How dare you disrespect me this way and if you truly loved me you would never have betrayed me like this. I will never forgive you for what you've done." She turned to her left and departed.

Kathryn looked at her helmsman and shook her head before saying, "You are confined to your old quarters once you have moved your belongings. You have disappointed me greatly Lieutenant Paris."

"I know and I'm sorry Captain." Realising his mistake, Tom began to cry.

"Why Tom? It was you who pushed so hard for your marriage, then you do this."

"Captain I panicked," admitted the blond.

"You panicked and this is how you deal with it? What the hell did you panic about?" Kathryn thought it was at times like this when she wished they had a ship's counsellor on board.

"B'Elanna started talking about having a baby and I'm not ready."

"You bloody idiot Tom. Here's an idea, it's called communication with your spouse. B'Elanna would have understood if you explained how you felt. Now it's too late to fix it."

"I am aware of that Captain."

Kathryn had no sympathy for her crew member and left before she said how she really felt about his stupidity. "I've confined Paris and Delaney to their quarters," she explained as she passed by Chakotay and exited the Holodeck. "You talk to him, I'm afraid I'll slap the stupid out of him if I stay any longer."

Chakotay reached out and placed a hand on his friend's forearm, "Are you okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "His excuse is really dumb Chakotay and he's broken B'Elanna's heart because he wasn't man enough to talk to her. I'll go see how she is doing."

"All right Kathryn, leave Tom to me."

Kathryn put her hand over Chakotay's, "Thank you and I'll let you know how B'Elanna is. I know you are worried about her."

"Much appreciated Kathryn."

-0-

Captain Janeway made her way back to the party and found B'Elanna talking to Harry and Megan. The woman appeared calm on the inside, but Kathryn knew it was a different story on the inside. She felt so upset for what her friend was going through and was grateful for the familiar hand of Seven as it was delivered upon the small of her back.

Seven leaned into her lover, "I see you are still in Captain mode."

Kathryn turned and smiled, "How can you tell?"

"Your shoulders straighten out more and your back becomes rigid."

"You know me very well my darling."

"I should my Kathryn; I have watched you closely these past two years. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, be a friend to B'Elanna. She is going to need our support in the coming days."

Seven touched the furrow that had appeared between Kathryn's brows, "Sweetheart, what has happened to B'Elanna that has you so saddened?"

"Tom has been having an affair Annika. Chakotay and I found him with Jennifer Delany in Holodeck 2 engaged in a compromising liaison."

Seven's features hardened, "Why would Tom hurt his wife in such a manner?"

"Because he's a bastard and an idiot," replied Kathryn venomously.

"I must go talk with B'Elanna."

"We'll both go over."

-0-


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Star Trek: Voyager - At Last.

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The beginnings of a romantic relationship between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine; takes place approximately two years (2376) after Seven was freed from the Borg Collective. Alternative Universe!

PAIRING: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine.

RATING: MA for realistic sexual activity.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and caters to the basic wish of many gay women who watched and enjoyed the adventures of the Star Ship Voyager, for the owners and writers to explore an intimate relationship between two of the female characters. If you look closely and you know you all did, there is a plethora of looks, remarks and actions to tease and tempt us all into believing that Janeway and Seven wanted to be more than just friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, boldly go where no other writers go, and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creators Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor or Paramount Network Television.

BE WARNED: This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you appear to have taken a wrong turn at the last nebula and entered this site by mistake. Lay in a new course and bugger off at warp speed!

A/N: If you take the time to read a chapter, please take the opportunity to review and keep the Muse happy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Two hours later B'Elanna was feeling no pain; she was hopelessly drunk and flung over Seven's left shoulder and being carried to the nearest turbo lift.

Kathryn tapped her Combadge, "Janeway to Paris."

_ "Paris here Captain."_

"Have you completed your task?"

_ "Affirmative Captain."_

"Good, Janeway out."

The trio entered B'Elanna's cabin after Seven overrode the security code. She placed her friend on the bed and Kathryn helped her undress B'Elanna down to her underwear.

Pulling up the covers, they walked back to Kathryn's quarters.

Outside the door, Seven reached for Kathryn's hand, "I'm sorry your birthday celebration did not end happily."

"It's not your fault darling and until Tom indiscretion, I was having a wonderful time."

The couple entered the lodgings and Kathryn went straight to the replicator and ordered a scotch and soda on the rocks.

"Would you like something darling?" she asked.

"Water would be acceptable."

"Coming right up."

In the meantime, Seven went to the bathroom, removed her makeup and her dress. Going into the bedroom, she put on one of Kathryn's robes then joined her girlfriend on the couch. Wrapping strong arms around her Captain, she enquired, "You are still mad at Tom?"

"Yes and I'm not happy with Jennifer either."

"What do you intend doing to them?"

"As Tom's friend I want to slap him senseless, but as his Commanding Officer I will have to discipline him and Lieutenant Delany."

"If you wish to discuss this anytime, I am here for you Kathryn."

"Thank you darling," replied the older woman before planting a gentle kiss on Seven's forehead. "Right now I just want to forget I am the Captain and be with you."

"That suggestion pleases me greatly." A bright smile fell across the ex-drone's face.

Kathryn took a sip of her drink before speaking, "Darling, would you like to move into my quarters?"

In reply, Seven kissed Kathryn behind the left ear, "I would find that most acceptable."

Kathryn's shoulders relaxed a little, "Good, very good."

Seven's lips moved downwards and settled in the hollow of Kathryn's collar bone and neck. Softly, she left small wet pecks along the warm skin.

Kathryn finally let go of her irritation for the two Junior Grade Lieutenants and fell back into loving arms. The kisses continued along the clavicle until Seven's lips were on Kathryn's shoulder.

Kathryn finished the last of her drink and leaned forward to put the glass on the table.

Seven saw it as an opportunity to further her cause. She leaned into brunette's back and slid the zip of Kathryn's dress down, exposing toned flesh. Seven's lips met the sparsely freckled skin and gently nibbled.

Kathryn growled deep from within and whispered, "Thank you my love, I feel much calmer now."

"That is the logic behind my actions," murmured Seven. "And the fact I find you irresistible my beautiful Kathryn. I wish to take you to bed and show you how sexy you are."

"Sexy? I never thought I would ever hear that word come from you."

Seven stood and reached for her lover's hand, "I am learning Kathryn. I have done much research on human language and B'Elanna told me of this word today."

"Well I hope she doesn't teach you any cuss words?" she rose off the couch and strode into Seven's arms.

Seven smiled down into blue eyes, "Too late for that my Kathryn, I have learnt many of those words, but have not found the correct occasion to use such language."

Beaming back at her blonde Amazon, Kathryn replied, "You are lucky I spared you from a tirade of swearing before, I certainly was thinking of a few choice words."

Seven led Kathryn to the bedroom, "We shall discuss that in the morning, but now is our time."

Kathryn giggled, "Yes my love." She liked the way Seven took control of their personal lives behind closed doors and all she had to do was follow.

Warm lips met Kathryn's and all talk ceased.

-0-

Kathryn woke to a warm but empty bed, "Computer, time."

_ "Ship's time is 0910 hours."_

The Captain sighed, Seven would be in Engineering and busy with the transwarp coil they had acquired from a Borg vessel six months earlier and utilised to decrease their trip home by fifteen years.

Tossing back the covers, Kathryn eased out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. After completely her ablutions, she dressed in a pair of fawn trousers and a black shirt. Deciding on breakfast in the Mess, she hesitantly entered hoping to not overhear gossip concerning Tom's imprudence.

As the Captain neared the counter, she was greeted by Neelix.

"A very good morning to you Captain."

"Neelix thank you for providing such a wonderful party last night."

Neelix smiled at the words of praise, "I was happy to be of service Captain. It is just unfortunate that Mr Paris had to choose last night to announce his poor judgement."

"I take it news is all through the ship?" enquired Kathryn as she spooned some scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"Like wildfire I'm afraid. It has been the topic of all conversation since I started serving breakfast three hours ago."

The Captain scowled at the news, "Damn stupid man."

"I wholeheartedly agree Captain and how is B'Elanna?"

"I haven't spoken to her since last night. After I finish my repast I will be seeking a word with her."

"I'll leave you to it, enjoy your meal."

Nodding, Kathryn picked up a glass of orange juice and headed to a vacant table.

-0-

When Kathryn returned her plate and glass to the counter, she tapped her Combadge, "Janeway to Torres."

_ "Torres here Captain."_

"What is your current location Lieutenant Commander?"

_ "Holodeck 1 Captain."_

"Stay where you are; I'll be there shortly."

_"Understood Captain; Torres out."_

Within minutes, Kathryn stepped into a battlefield. B'Elanna was covered in perspiration, welding a bat'leth, fighting off two Cardassians and yelling, "PetaQ."

Janeway cringed at the Klingon insult then ordered, "Computer freeze program."

All hologram characters stopped mid-attack and B'Elanna lowered the crescent-shaped, two-ended scimitar with baakonite blades, and turned her head to the visitor, "Captain."

"B'Elanna, I come to you as your friend, not your Captain, so there's no need for formality."

All the frustration released itself from the Chief Engineer, her shoulders slumped and she burst into tears.

Stepping in, Kathryn embraced her and held on until the heavy sobs turned to little sniffles. "I'm sorry this unfortunate business has happened to you B'Elanna," she whispered compassionately while caressing the other woman's left shoulder.

"Why did he cheat on me? I had no idea there was a problem between us."

Kathryn was in two minds whether to tell her friend all she knew or to allow Tom the opportunity to explain matters himself. She chose the latter option, "B'Elanna, Tom should be the one to tell you his reasons for acting this way."

"I never want to speak to him again."

"I can fully understand you position, but you will have to face him eventually. You are bound to run into one another from time to time on this ship."

"I know, but for now I don't trust myself to not hit him or inflict some serious damage with a d'k tahg."

"You're not alone in that department," agreed Kathryn softly. "If I got my hands on a Klingon Warrior knife, I would probably have similar thoughts."

Exhaling loudly, B'Elanna fought through her pain, "Seven told me how furious you were when she dropped by my quarters to check on me before the commencement of her shift."

"And on that note, how are you really feeling about the situation?"

"To tell you the truth, I feel a lot better since taking out my aggression with these holographic Cardassians. I'm fully aware it won't last long, but I am fine for the moment. I am grateful for your concern and Chakotay's Native American spiritual techniques to calm my emotions overnight."

Letting go of her friend, Kathryn inched backwards and smiled into brown eyes filled with sorrow, "Good to hear and I'd like you to attend my quarters tonight for dinner. Seven will be there also, and I know she will happy to see you in a less formal setting."

"Thank you Kathryn, thank you for being a good friend."

"Well, that is part of my duties as your friend and we have both come a long way from the days when we used to butt heads during most of our conversations. The old B'Elanna would have been locked up in the brig by now for killing her husband."

With a weak grin, B'Elanna's eyes overflowed with tears, "I've managed to grow up while on board Voyager and you had a lot to do with that. I admit to having had more than one thought of confronting Paris, but physical therapy seems to have worked."

"Indeed it does and just so you are aware of my intentions, Tom and Lieutenant Delaney will be roster off the Alpha Shift until further notice."

"I appreciate your consideration."

"It's in the best interest of all of us B'Elanna; I don't assume either of them would be safe around the Alpha Crew right now."

"You've got that right," consented the Chief Engineer deadpan.

"I'll let you get back to your therapy and will see you tonight at 1900 hours."

"You will and thanks again."

"Computer resume program," directed Kathryn as she exited via the door arch.

-o-

Captain Janeway went directly to Deck 8 and entered Astrometrics in the hope her girlfriend has arrived there from Engineering. She was in luck. Seven was positioned in front of her work station keying in information to the program she had been working on for several days. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and it was clear she was fully focused on her job. As the door closed behind the brunette, she snuck up behind Seven.

"If you are attempting the surprise me, you have failed in your mission Captain," declared Seven while turning around.

Kathryn laughed at her partner's statement, "Damn your Borg heightened senses Annika and I am not on duty, so no Captain."

Eyeing her girlfriend, Seven asked, "Then why are you here?"

Kathryn's eyes sparkled with desire, "Because I missed waking up with you beside me this morning and I didn't get my morning greeting or kiss, so I have come to collect."

Smirking, Seven replied, "But I am on duty and cannot indulge in such activities."

Placing hands on hips, Kathryn scoffed, "You would say no to your fiancée?"

"No never, but my Captain may walk in on us at any minute," teased the blonde, enjoying her lover's playful banter and demeanour.

Unable to hold back her giggle, Kathryn let forth, "Well we can't have that now, can we?"

"No we can't," replied Seven throatily as tentacles of desire wove their way towards her centre. "Computer, place a security seal on the door to the Astrometrics Department, authorisation code Seven of Nine gamma 782."

_"The door to Astrometrics is sealed."_

"Let's see your Captain interrupt us now," joked Kathryn before lifting her head to meet her lover's full lips.

Minutes later the pair parted lips, but stayed entwined in an embrace and Seven husked, "Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning love and B'Elanna is coming to dinner tonight. I just spoke to her on the Holodeck."

"Is she well?" enquired Seven with genuine concern. "She was unhappy when I saw her earlier."

"She was beating the living daylights out of two Cardassians when I arrived and stated she was okay."

"She told me the same thing, but I detected she was being untrue. When are you going to deal with Lieutenants Paris and Delaney?"

"I believe B'Elanna will recover in time, especially with the support her friends have shown her and on the other mater; I was going to leave it until tomorrow when I return to duty, but I see no reason to wait."

Nodding, Seven agreed, "I understand your logic."

"I best leave you to your work my love."

"Thank you. Would you care to have lunch with me later?"

Pecking the cleft in the blonde's chin, Kathryn sighed, "I would, now kiss me goodbye and I will be on my way."

"As you wish my Kathryn."

It took over ten minutes for the kiss to end and for the Captain to untangle herself and be on her way.

-o-

Janeway made her way to Jennifer Delaney's quarters on Deck 8 first and pressed the door chime. Momentarily, a dishevelled Lieutenant answered the request for admittance.

"Please come in Captain."

"Lieutenant, I can see by your appearance you have not slept overnight."

With downcast eyes, Jennifer replied, "Affirmative Captain."

"I have never known you to be anything other than honest and professional, so how do you explain yourself?

"Captain, as you are aware, Tom and I dated for some time before he commenced seeing Lieutenant Torres."

"Yes and if memory serves me correct, you ended that relationship?"

"Correct Captain; Tom had a roving eye and a fear of commitment."

"So, armed with that knowledge, you still become involved with him again?"

"Affirmative Captain; I have no excuse for my behaviour except to say I never really got over him."

With a shake of her head, Kathryn asked, "Who initiated the affair?"

Cutting her loses, the Lieutenant honestly answered, "Tom did. He started asking me to join him for coffee in the Mess and games of Velocity. Two weeks ago he kissed me in the Holodeck and I didn't stop him."

Kathryn kept the anger from her words, "Lieutenant, he is a married man."

"I knew that at the time, but couldn't resist his advances. He complained about his marriage constantly and I fell for his charm."

"Needless to say I am bitterly disappointed in you both and you have displayed poor judgement, not to mention broken up a marriage. I hope you are proud of your achievements."

"Negative Captain, I am not and I apologise for my undisciplined behaviour."

With an absence of emotion, Kathryn asked her next question, "Lieutenant, whose idea was it to go to the Holodeck last night?"

"Tom, he said it was a spur of the moment plan."

"Well that plan has cost you both dearly. Lieutenant Junior Grade Jennifer Delaney for conduct unbecoming a Starfleet Officer, you are hereby demoted to the rank of Ensign. You will not be eligible for promotion for a period of twelve months or at such a time as I feel I can trust you again."

Holding back tears, Jennifer responded nervously, "Yes ma'am."

"Furthermore, as of tomorrow you are to report for duty with the Gamma Shift."

"Understood Captain.

"Ensign Delaney, I am sorry it has come to this, but I cannot have my Officers behaving irresponsibly without paying for the consequences of their actions."

"Yes Captain, understood."

Kathryn turned heel and departed. As the door closed, she heard loud sobs emitting from the other side. Steeling herself, she hurried to the closest turbo lift and arrived at Tom's old quarters on Deck 6 a short time later. Pressing the chime, the Captain waited.

Moments passed before a black left eyed Paris opened the door, "Captain."

Moving inside, Kathryn rotated with hands on hips, "Lieutenant Paris, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"My apologies Captain, I was way out of line. It was my idea to rekindle a relationship with Lieutenant Delaney and I was behind the Holodeck visits."

"Tom, I took a chance on you six years ago when I had you released from the penal colony in New Zealand and you have never failed me, until last night. My god, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't Captain. Instead I was foolish, immature and selfish; now I have lost my wife and your respect and have no one to blame but myself."

"You've got that last part right and to choose to carry out your illicit tryst during my birthday celebration is unforgivable."

"My apologies again Captain, that was not my intent."

"Lieutenant Paris, you have forced my hand in this matter and it is with deep regret that I must pass disciplinary judgement upon you."

"Understood Captain," replied Tom while standing to attention.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Thomas Eugene Paris, for utilising a Holodeck without authorisation you are sentenced to fourteen days in the brig. For failing to wear and answer your communicator, you are sentenced to fourteen days in the brig. For conduct unbecoming a Starfleet Officer, you are demoted to the rank of Ensign." Kathryn tapped her Combadge, "Janeway to Tuvok."

_"Tuvok here Captain."_

"Can you meet me at Ensign Paris' quarters?"

_"On my way Captain."_

Glaring at Tom with all her anger bottled up inside, Kathryn said, "I suggest you take use of the time you have left to change into comfortable attire Ensign Paris."

"Yes Captain." He disappeared into his bedroom and returned moments later dressed in Starfleet issued dark blue sports trousers and a grey, short sleeved undershirt."

"I also advise you to take the opportunity to think about what you are going to tell B'Elanna when she eventually decides to talk to you."

"Yes Captain and may I speak freely?"

"Go ahead Mister Paris."

"How is B'Elanna doing?"

"She is holding up remarkably well considering she is hurting so badly." The door chime sounded, "That will be Lieutenant Commander Tuvok." Kathryn waved the door open.

"You require my assistance Captain?" enquired her 3IC.

"Can you please escort Ensign Paris to the brig? He has been sentenced to twenty eight days and I will provide you with a full report of all charges A-SAP."

"Understood Captain."

Tom stepped out of his quarters and moved into the hallway. Tuvok followed closely behind.

Kathryn went in the opposite direction to the bridge. She sailed past everyone towards her ready room and instructed, "Chakotay, you're with me."

"Aye, aye Captain; Mister Kim you have the bridge."

"Aye, aye Commander."

Chakotay followed the Captain into the room and stood at attention as she took a seat behind her work desk.

"Take a chair Chakotay. I just wanted to bring you up to speed on the Paris and Delaney fiasco."

Making himself comfortable, Chakotay began, "Before you start, I should inform you that my talk with Tom last night got a little heated."

Kathryn smiled at her trusted colleague, "Yes, I saw evidence of that a moment ago and I don't need to be advised of the specifics."

"As you wish Captain."

"Both guilty parties have been demoted and Ensign Delaney is to be rostered onto the Gamma shift while Ensign Paris is to be added to the Beta shift at the completion of his twenty eight days in the brig."

Chakotay's forehead crinkled, "I'll make the necessary changes to the rosters and I gather Tom instigated the affair?"

"He did and did he inform you of his reasons last night during you tête-à-tête?"

"Yes and that's why he received a black eye."

"He was fortunate I didn't slug him myself. He made me so damn mad and god only knows what Seven will do when she catches up with him."

Holding a chuckle at bay, Chakotay confessed, "That thought did cross my mind, but I think she will do what you expect of her."

Smiling at the thought, Kathryn admitted to her friend, "She was so calm last night. In fact, she settled me down."

"I am relieved to see she is supportive of you. I spoke with B'Elanna before and she is doing an excellent job with holding it all together.

"I know and all we can do is be there for her if she breaks."

"Her Klingon spirit will keep her strong," suggested Chakotay of his close friend.

"Oh by the way, Seven is moving into my quarters over the next couple of days, so I'll be rostering her off shift tomorrow."

"Good idea and up until yesterday, she has been working double shifts."

"I was aware of that and do you have plans for your next days off?"

The former Marquis grinned broadly, "Yes as a matter of fact. I have managed to obtain a full day's use of Holodeck 1 and am taking Amanda for a romantic trip to Paris."

"Oh Chakotay, don't tell me things are getting serious," ribbed the Captain with a titter.

"Certainly not up to your whirlwind speed Kathryn," countered a chuckling Chakotay.

"Well what can I say? It took me two years to wake up and we are not about to let the dust settle beneath our feet."

"You complement each other well and Seven is besotted with you. I've never witnessed her smile so much and quite frankly, you two have been courting since the day you met, but never realised it until now."

Kathryn let out a boisterous giggle, "Okay, I admit to being rather slow off the mark, but I am absolutely smitten with her. She is the love of my life and I will do all I can to make her happy."

Chakotay stood, "It shows Kathryn and you've never looked more radiant. Now it's time I returned to the bridge."

"Thank you for your kind words and approval my friend."

"You are welcome."

As the Commander exited the room, Kathryn set about sending a message to her mother and sister.

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Star Trek: Voyager - At Last.

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The beginnings of a romantic relationship between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine; takes place approximately two years (2376) after Seven was freed from the Borg Collective. Alternative Universe!

PAIRING: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine.

RATING: MA for realistic sexual activity.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and caters to the basic wish of many gay women who watched and enjoyed the adventures of the Star Ship Voyager, for the owners and writers to explore an intimate relationship between two of the female characters. If you look closely and you know you all did, there is a plethora of looks, remarks and actions to tease and tempt us all into believing that Janeway and Seven wanted to be more than just friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, boldly go where no other writers go, and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creators Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor or Paramount Network Television.

BE WARNED: This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you appear to have taken a wrong turn at the last nebula and entered this site by mistake. Lay in a new course and bugger off at warp speed!

A/N: If you take the time to read a chapter, please take the opportunity to review and keep the Muse happy.

* * *

Chapter 4

As Harry vacated the Captain's chair in the Command Station, Tuvok made an announcement from his place at the Security Station, "Commander, I am picking up a distress signal 1500,000 kilometres dead ahead from our current position."

Chakotay eased into the First Officer's chair, "Ensign Muller, drop out of warp speed to one quarter impulse and stay on course."

"Aye, aye Commander."

Exiting the Ready Room, Kathryn took her seat and motioned to Chakotay to stay in control of the situation.

"Tuvok, any further information?" he enquired with a nod.

"Scanning now Commander."

Harry reported, "Attempting to clean up the message. Sir, it is a Starfleet signature."

Tuvok reiterated, "Commander, it is indeed of Starfleet origin and is emitting from an escape pod."

Chakotay glanced at Kathryn then ordered, "On screen. Tuvok, can you get a lock on it with a tracker beam?"

"We are within range and attempting now Commander … locked on."

Harry enthusiastically declared, "Commander, scans indicate weak vital signs for a Bajoran female."

"Tuvok, transport the pod directly to Sick Bay."

"Aye, aye Commander and we are within 500 kilometres of target."

Kathryn was in the turbo lift and on her way to Sick Bay before Chakotay replied to the Security and Tactical Chief. She stepped into the medical centre as the escape pod materialised in front of the nearest biobed.

"Doctor," she began. "We have an unexpected visitor."

The EMH raced towards the pod and quickly ran a medical tricorder over the outer surface of the craft, "It would appear so Captain."

"What can you tell me Doctor?"

"The sole occupant is a female Bajoran, thirty six years of age. Let's take a closer look shall we?"

"Not until security gets here Doctor; I wish to avoid any surprises."

On cue, Tuvok and Chakotay rushed through the door with two Security Officers.

Kathryn reached for the key panel on the capsule and opened the hatch. The compressed air escaped and the doctor stepped in with his tricorder before she could take a look.

"Captain, our hitchhiker is definitely Bajoran and if I am not mistaken, they are wearing the remnants of a Starfleet uniform and have suffered extensive injuries."

"What?" exclaimed the Captain in amazement. "Tuvok and Chakotay, get her out of the pod A-SAP."

The two senior Officers complied and placed the Bajoran in a tattered gold and black uniform, on the biobed. The doctor moved with them and continued his scan.

Activating her Combadge, Kathryn transmitted, "Janeway to Transporter Room 1."

_"Go ahead Captain."_

"Lock onto the escape pod in Sick Bay and beam it directly to Cargo Bay 1."

_"Aye, aye Captain."_

"Tuvok, I'll leave you to organise proper storage and security for the pod."

"Understood Captain."

When the vessel disappeared, the EMH continued with his diagnosis, "There are numerous deep cuts, a variety of abrasions, as well as three fractures to the mandible."

Moving in closer, Kathryn took a long look at the woman lying on the bed, before asking, "Can you revive her Doctor?"

The reply was accompanied with the usual conceit, "Off course I can. The patient has been in stasis for approximately two years and will respond well to my expert treatment. There is significant trauma to the facial and cranium regions along with a broken left tibia, but I will repair the damage without any lingering side effects."

"Just heal her Doctor then bring her out of the coma and save the self-adulation for later," replied Kathryn snappily.

"Did you get out of the wrong side of the bed this morning Captain?" enquired the sentient being with his well-known dry humour.

"Now is not the time to annoy me Doctor," warned the Captain while setting her force 10 glare at the hologram.

Even the EMH was not immune to Janeway's wrath, "As you wish Captain; I will display my talents for humour another time."

Stepping back, the three Officers allowed the doctor to commence work.

"I am about to wake her," he remarked several minutes later as he placed a hypospray to the woman's neck.

Slowly, long lashed eyelids blinked twice before opening fully. Startled, the patient sat up and deep brown eyes scanned the room.

"Do not be alarmed," prompted Kathryn in a soothing tone as she inched closer and placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "You are aboard a Starfleet vessel and are completely safe."

The stranger interrupted, "The USS Voyager NC-74656 and you are Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok."

Kathryn's eyes were wide with bewilderment, "How do you know who we are and why are you wearing a Starfleet uniform in the Delta Quadrant?"

"My apologies Captain; I am Lieutenant Commander Ro Laren, Chief of Security on Deep Space Nine, or at least I was before being ambushed and beaten into unconsciousness. My attackers put me in an ASRV then jettisoned me into space. When I came to, I had no means to heal my injuries, so placed myself in stasis. I have no idea how long I have been floating around in space."

"Good god Lieutenant," began Kathryn. "You are a long way from home."

With a wry smile, Ro Laren countered, "The same can be said of you and your crew Captain. I guess I'll have to hitch a ride back home with Voyager and it's good to see you again Commander Chakotay."

Chakotay turned to his captain, "I was an instructor at the Starfleet Academy when a Ro Laren attended my Advanced Tactical Training course from 2369 to 2370."

Grinning at the statement, Kathryn added, "I'm sure you won't mind staying here until we can verify your story?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't Captain."

Taking an instant liking to the calm Bajoran, Kathryn turned to her 3IC, "Tuvok, you and your team stay here. Chakotay you're with me."

"Aye, aye Captain," acknowledged the two Officers together.

"Doctor, can you do the necessary tests and compare the results with Starfleet medical records to confirm we do in fact have Lieutenant Commander Ro on board?"

"Right away Captain."

"Thank you Doctor."

Kathryn and Chakotay exited Sick Bay and went to the Captain's Ready Room.

-0-

Sitting down in front of her library computer access and retrieval system and utilising the keyboard, Kathryn said with a titter, "So much for my day off; I've done nothing but attend to ship's business since I woke up."

"At least it has been an interesting morning," reasoned Chakotay with a broad grin.

Kathryn nodded then looked at the monitor. Rotating it for her First Officer to follow, she read out loud, "Starfleet files confirm Ro's story. She was reported missing from Deep Space Nine two years ago while investigating underground links to the Dominion by a radical fraction working maintenance on the station. By the time Colonel Kira Nerys was notified of the missing pod, all trace of Lieutenant Ro had vanished and she was presumed deceased. I see here she spent time aboard the USS Enterprise with Captain Picard and was being groomed for a command commission."

The communications panel beeped, it was the doctor and Kathryn answered, "You have information for us Doctor?"

_"Indeed I do. Our visitor's DNA sequence and brain wave patterns are a positive match to those on record with Starfleet."_

"Thank you Doctor, I appreciate your prompt analysis."

The monitor screen went blank then the Starfleet logo appeared.

"Looks like we have a new crew member my friend," pointed out Kathryn while turning the screen back around. "I'll send a communique to Starfleet and Colonel Nerys to advise them of the situation. I'll also send word to Jean-Luc to notify him his former protégé is alive and travelling with us."

"Very well Captain and I have seen firsthand how committed an Officer Ro Laren is."

"That's excellent news and I'll return to Sick Bay once I am finished here to speak with Ro. Hopefully, she will have more information on her disappearance."

"I'll send Harry to Cargo Bay 1 and have him download the pod's on board computer's data. Maybe we can discover how she actually landed in the Delta Quadrant."

"Speaking of Harry, I believe he is well overdue a promotion."

"I agree."

"Excellent. I will leave you to organise it at a more convenient time."

"Not a problem and I'll report back to you once I have any information." Turning heel, the First Officer left the room.

Kathryn watched the automatic sliding door close then tapped her Combadge, "Janeway to Seven."

_"Go ahead Captain."_

"I am sending you a message for Starfleet Command, Colonel Nerys Commanding Officer of Deep Space Nine and another for Captain Jean-Luc Picard aboard the USS Enterprise. Can you please have them added to the next scheduled comm link?"

_"Affirmative Captain."_

"Oh and lunch is in my quarters in two hours if you are available."

_"Understood Captain and that is most acceptable."_

"Janeway out." Kathryn's smile deepened as she prepared to depart the Ready Room.

-0-

Entering the Medical Centre, Kathryn informed Tuvok of the news on Ro Laren then added, "Lieutenant Commander Ro, I have sent word to Starfleet Command, Colonel Nerys and Captain Picard of your rescue."

With raised black eyebrows, Ro asked, "You have communication with Starfleet?"

"Yes, but unfortunately it is limited to once a month for the duration of eleven minutes. All Starfleet files were updated twenty months ago when communications were re-established through the utilisation of a Hirogen Relay Network."

"That sounds very fascinating and I would like to discuss the technological aspects at a later time, but I gather you would rather hear more on how I managed to end up in this Quadrant."

"Very astute of you Lieutenant Ro," responded Kathryn with a smile.

"After identifying the four rebels who had a connection to the Dominion, I followed one of them to the lower levels of the maintenance tubes and was set upon by three others. I took two of them out of the equation, but was eventually overpowered and beaten into unconsciousness. When I awoke, I was restrained then tortured for information on the Federation Alliances' upcoming battle strikes against the Dominion."

Taking a moment, Ro continued, "I told them nothing of course and deemed to be of no use to them, so I was carted off to the nearest evacuation capsule and sent into space. I was conscious for two days before being drawn into a wormhole. I set a course for the Alpha Quadrant then placed myself in stasis in an attempt to conserve the life support system."

"That was a wise decision on your behalf and lucky we just happened to come along and pick up your distress signal."

"It was my good fortune Captain."

"Doctor, is Lieutenant Commander Ro medically cleared?"

"She is indeed Captain, but I do prescribe a hearty meal and to not overdo it physically for the next two days. The Lieutenant needs to rebuild her strength and stamina."

"Thank you Doctor," replied Kathryn prior to turning to Ro. "How about we find you some quarters, a new uniform issue and some casual clothes?"

"I appreciate the hospitality Captain."

"Once we have you settled, I'll take you on a tour of the ship."

"I'd like that Captain and I guess it's a good idea to familiarise myself with my new home."

-0-

After making enquires with Maintenance, Ro Laren was allocated an empty cabin on Deck 9 Section 12 and two doors down from B'Elanna Torres. The quarters had been left vacant when Ensigns Ross Green and Penny Wilson married twelve months earlier.

B'Elanna was exiting her quarters as Kathryn and Ro entered the hallway. The Chief Engineer's eyes widened as she took in the sight of a stranger with her captain. The dark eyed and brown haired woman was lean and lanky and B'Elanna couldn't help but gawk at the beauty attired in a dishevelled Starfleet uniform. She noted the rank insignia and her curiosity rose twofold. She had overheard two Officers in the Mess Hall discussing the escape pod retrieval an hour ago and she now assumed the Bajoran was the occupant of the craft.

As the two officers drew near, Kathryn asked, "B'Elanna, have you got a spare moment?"

"Affirmative Captain."

"Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres, I'd like to introduce Lieutenant Commander Ro Laren former Head of Security on Deep Space Nine and Flight Controller on board USS Enterprise before that."

B'Elanna's eyes widened to the size of saucepan lids, "Enterprise … DS9 … how?"

Kathryn laughed at her friend's confusion, "If you are not too busy, could you please show Ro around the ship? I am sure the Lieutenant Commander will be happy to answer any questions you may have. Laren, if you are not too tired afterwards; I'd like you to join us in my quarters for dinner at 1900 hours? B'Elanna here can show you the way."

"I'd be honoured Captain."

"I can take Lieutenant Commander Ro on that tour now Captain," answered B'Elanna with a nod.

"Thank you and I've just remembered I have a lunch date with my betrothed. I'll see you both tonight."

Kathryn raced down the corridor towards the turbo lift as Ro turned to B'Elanna with a stunned expression and asked, "Betrothed?"

"Yes, you heard correctly. The Captain celebrated her engagement last night and welcome aboard Voyager."

"Thank you and I look forward to dinner tonight, but I confess to being in dire need of a shower; I must reek."

Laughing pleasantly, B'Elanna pointed out the obvious, "You do."

Ro chuckled in response, "I had a feeling the Captain was being polite."

"You'll discover the Captain is very diplomatic at the best of times. So how long were you in the pod and I am assuming you were sucked into a wormhole at some stage?"

"You are correct with your assumption and two years," replied Ro while opening her door. She stepped inside and looked around the living room. She sat down on the armchair and motioned for B'Elanna to sit on the couch. After she was comfortable, Ro recounted her adventure while B'Elanna listened intently.

The Chief was captivated by the tale and intrigued by the other Officer. B'Elanna estimated Ro to be the same height as Seven and a little on the undernourished side. Smiling, she finally spoke, "I expect you are acquainted with Voyager and her lost crew?"

"Affirmative, although I was unaware of the fact you had established a comm link with Earth and were still alive."

"That was a great moment for us all; it lifted our spirits to know we were no longer alone and thought of as dead."

"It must have been such a relief?" sympathised Ro.

"It was. Why don't I leave you to your shower then show you around the ship after I take you to lunch?"

Ro's smile spread across her face, "That would be excellent."

"I'll return in thirty minutes," suggested B'Elanna as she stood and approached the door.

"Thank you Lieutenant Commander Torres."

"Please call me B'Elanna."

"All right and you can call me Laren."

"You have a deal and again, welcome aboard Voyage."

-0-

Captain Janeway finally returned to her quarters for a welcomed cup of coffee. She finished the book of poetry while sipping her best favoured hot liquid. Over the course of the last month, she had been limiting herself to four cups a day and had learned to savour the small indulgence all the more. The doctor had been at her for the past five years to give up entirely, but she was reluctant to comply with his repeated directions during her yearly physicals.

With thirty minutes to spare before Seven's expected arrival, Kathryn went to the kitchen and prepared a simple meal of fresh fruit, a selection of cheeses, crackers and several flavoursome pastries. She poured herself a white wine then prepared the dining table.

The access chime sounded moments later and she smiled when Seven appeared on the others side when the door slid open. "Hello darling. You know you don't have to use the chime anymore; I have adjusted the senor to accept your biorhythms."

"I appreciate the consideration and I was only being polite Kathryn," answered Seven as she moved inside and straight into her lover's open arms. "I have had trouble concentrating on my work since your visit this morning."

"Why is that darling?" teased Kathryn, already well aware of the answer.

"Your kisses and attention left me in a highly aroused state."

Pressing her lips to Seven's, Kathryn kissed her tenderly. Both women moaned as the contact intensified and within sixty seconds, they were naked and Seven was carrying Kathryn to the bedroom.

-0-

Kathryn was sprawled across Seven's body and gently pecking her chin while Seven's hands were wrapped around her hips and softly caressing the soft skin underneath.

"I must say I totally enjoy having lunch with you Annika," commented Kathryn dreamily while caught in the flux between wakefulness and sleep.

Seven's grin deepened as did her facial dimples, "I must agree and the messages to Starfleet have been sent. I do not anticipate a reply during the eleven minute open link."

"Thank you my love and we have a new crew member on board."

"I was curious as to who was found in the Autonomous Survival and Recovery Vehicle."

Janeway spent the subsequent five minutes telling her fiancée about Lieutenant Commander Ro Laren's ordeal and journey into the Delta Quadrant.

"I am happy you left her orientation to B'Elanna," remarked Seven before pecking the top of Kathryn's head.

"Why is that my love?"

"It will give our friend something to occupy her time with and perhaps take her mind off Tom."

"That was the reason behind my decision," explained Kathryn as she lifted her head and kissed the corner of Seven's mouth.

"Kathryn."

"Yes darling?"

In reply, Seven captured her captain's lips in a hungry kiss.

-0-

Seven of Nine resumed her duties in Astrometrics fifteen minutes late and Kathryn was left lying in bed naked and physically drained. She set the alarm for hours' time and fell asleep with the sweet taste of Seven still on her lips and skin.

As Seven worked the afternoon away, she couldn't keep the smile from her face; nor the images of her lover from her mind.

-0-


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Star Trek: Voyager - At Last.

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The beginnings of a romantic relationship between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine; takes place approximately two years (2376) after Seven was freed from the Borg Collective. Alternative Universe!

PAIRING: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine.

RATING: MA for realistic sexual activity.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and caters to the basic wish of many gay women who watched and enjoyed the adventures of the Star Ship Voyager, for the owners and writers to explore an intimate relationship between two of the female characters. If you look closely and you know you all did, there is a plethora of looks, remarks and actions to tease and tempt us all into believing that Janeway and Seven wanted to be more than just friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, boldly go where no other writers go, and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creators Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor or Paramount Network Television.

BE WARNED: This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you appear to have taken a wrong turn at the last nebula and entered this site by mistake. Lay in a new course and bugger off at warp speed!

A/N: If you take the time to read a chapter, please take the opportunity to review and keep the Muse happy.

* * *

Chapter 5

B'Elanna pressed the chime on Ro's door and it slid open instantly. She smiled broadly at the latest addition to Voyager's family and remarked, "You've cleaned up nicely."

Laren chuckled at the compliment, "Why thank you and it's amazing what a shower and clean clothes can do."

"Are you ready for that tour and lunch?"

"I am, but do you mind if we eat first?" enquired Ro before stumbling slightly. She noted the concern of the other woman's face and explained, "It seems my leg muscles don't want to work and have tightened up a little."

"In that case we will take it slow and you must be famished."

"I am and my stomach has actually been growling."

For some unexplained reason, B'Elanna had the urge to reach out and touch Ro on the belly. She stopped herself and pondered her thoughts as the pair left the quarters and entered the nearby turbo lift in silence. B'Elanna asked for Deck 2 and watched the Bajoran with her peripheral vision during the short trip.

After eating B'Elanna took Ro for a walk around the ship and several hours later they arrived back at Ro's cabin.

"Thank you for spending your day off with me B'Elanna," said Laren as the door opened. "I really appreciate your cordiality."

The guide was all smiles, "It was my pleasure and I'll drop by just before 1900 hours and show you to the Captain's quarters on Deck 3."

"Sounds acceptable; see you then."

Returning to her quarters, B'Elanna realised she hadn't thought of Tom once the entire afternoon. She quickly showered then dressed in black linen trousers and a loose fitting button up yellow long sleeve shirt. Fixing her hair, she took off the Kathryn's cabin and pressed the door chime two minutes later.

A navy blue robe attired Captain answered the call within seconds.

"Sorry to bother you Captain, but I need you to authorise something for me," apologised B'Elanna.

"Come on in and you aren't bothering me at all. I just woke up from a nap."

Taking a look at her friend's bed hair, B'Elanna though there had been more than sleep involved in the bedchambers. Obviously Seven had visited and not spent her lunch break in the Mess Hall. Trying not to feel too envious, the Chief spoke, "Captain, I would like you to administer my divorce from Tom as soon as possible."

Startled by the request, Kathryn asked, "Aren't you rushing things a little?"

"No, Tom has shown his true colours and I can no longer trust him. I want to get on with my life as soon as I can. I no longer love him"

Kathryn's reply was tinged with sadness, "All right B'Elanna."

B'Elanna handed over a PADD and Kathryn added her authorisation with her right thumb print.

"I'll have Seven send this through to Starfleet along with the next communications link, but with the power invested in me as ship's Captain, I declare your marriage to Thomas Eugene Paris is now dissolved."

"Thank you Captain and I will inform Tom myself. I assume he is the Brig?"

"Yes he is and will be for the next twenty eight days."

"Thank you again and I'll see you in an hour."

"I'm looking forward to it B'Elanna and I am sorry your marriage is over."

"Thank you."

"Before you leave, how did the tour go?"

"It went well and I believe Laren will be a welcome addition to the ship."

"I am in full agreement with you and her service record speaks for itself. I'd like to ease her back into the routine of ship life with a couple of hours per day in Engineering until she is at full strength. At that stage I will be placing her at the helm on the Alpha shift."

"That's an excellent idea and we could do with the extra help in Engineering."

"I'm glad you approve and will see you soon."

"Will do, bye."

Walking briskly, B'Elanna made her way to a turbo lift then went directly to the Brig situated on Deck 13.

After speaking to the Ensign on duty, she had the force field lowered and moved closer to Tom. He was lying down on the bunk with his right forearm covering his eyes and didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Tom," B'Elanna began calmly. "Can we talk?"

The blond jumped up off the steel bed with eyes wide with hope, "B'Elanna, I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

Stepping into the cell, B'Elanna sat down beside her ex-husband, "I wanted to tell you that I can no longer find it in my heart to love you anymore."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," replied Tom with genuine remorse.

The brunette began to weep, "So am I and I thought we would be together forever, but it wasn't meant to be. I know you have your reasons for betraying me, but right now I don't want to hear them. I just want to move on and commence getting over the pain.

Tom moved to embrace her, but thought better of it, "This is not what I'd planned for us and I have no excuse for what I did. I won't blame you if you hate me."

Wiping her eyes, B'Elanna focused on dull pools of blue, "I don't hate you Tom; I just don't like you very much at the moment. I wanted to drop by a say goodbye to you in person." She raised her left hand and removed the gold wedding band. Reaching out, she gave it to Tom, "I don't want to see you again for a while and need the time to get over you. I have taken the first step towards that and had the Captain dissolve our marriage. You are now free to continue your relationship with Jennifer." Getting to her feet, she made to leave.

Staring down at the piece of jewellery, Tom replied, "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing Tom; it would seem you and I had problems communicating and quite frankly, I deserve better."

Locking onto sorrowful brown eyes, Tom agreed, "Yes you do."

"So long Tom and be happy."

"You too B'Elanna and I truly regret hurting you." Hanging his head, Tom broke eye contact and began to cry for the pain he had caused the woman who was once his best friend and wife.

Overcome with emotion, B'Elanna rushed out of the room and let her own tears fall unchecked until she reached her quarters. Entering, she sat down on the couch and howled as the agony overtook her.

Twenty minutes on, she was all cried out and went into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face then run a brush through her shoulder length brown hair.

-o-

Kathryn added the final ingredients to the pot roast then poured a glass of red wine. She turned to the door when she heard it swoosh open.

Seven appeared wearing a floral shirt and baggy legged black trousers and carrying two storage boxes, "Hello sweetheart; I thought I would move in now."

Kathryn approached her girlfriend and took hold of one of the containers, "Excellent idea my love."

Putting down the other box, Seven clarified, "I'll just go collect my clothing then I am done. I do not have many possessions."

With sparkling eyes and a heart full of love, Kathryn noted, "That is true and we can improve that situation together."

Pleased with the statement, Seven inched closer and wrapped her arms around Kathryn, drawing her into a passionate kiss.

When their lips parted, Seven added, "I look forward to the experience and the evening meal smells wonderful."

"So do you," husked Kathryn with dilated pupils.

"Why Kathryn, I believe you are aroused."

"Indeed I am: now go so you can return to me and never have to leave again."

In reply, Seven smooched Kathryn again, taking both their breaths away in the process. When she pulled away reluctantly, she smiled and huskily stated, "I love you."

Kathryn's eyes moistened, "And I love you Annika."

-o-

B'Elanna took another look in the mirror and was finally satisfied her physical appearance didn't belie the fact she was an emotional train wreck on the inside. Turning, she walked out of her quarters then turned right towards Ro's room.

After pressing the chime, the Chief fiddled with the buttons on the front of her light blue shirt and undid the top two. She was attempting to figure out her reasons for doing so when Laren opened the door. She smiled at the tall, dark haired woman and thought_, "Kahless, but she is beautiful."_

Her inner musing vanished when Ro spoke with a smile, "Evening B'Elanna." She was wearing navy blue trouser and a blue undershirt, "You look lovely."

Taken aback by the comment, B'Elanna blushed, "Why thank you and so do you."

Ro's grin deepened, "It's been a long time since I have been told that."

B'Elanna thought for a nanosecond before replying, "Me too." Her statement was true; compliments from Tom had been far and few between, "Come on, we better move and not keep the Captain waiting."

"Especially on my first day," wisecracked Laren as she stepped past the doorway.

"So how are you holding up?" enquired B'Elanna.

"Much better than I thought. I had expected to fall into a heap by now, but I feel fine and not tired at all. It must be the generous hospitality I have received."

B'Elanna felt the other woman's eyes on her and experienced heat rise in her loins. She was under no delusion that she was attracted to Laren and if she wasn't mistaken, that feeling was subtly reciprocated. "I'm glad to hear that and if that changes please let me know and I will escort you back here."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

The two Officers took a turbo lift and stopped outside the Captain's door minutes later. B'Elanna pressed the button and waited.

-o-

Kathryn put down her wine glass and went to the entry. As the door slid open, she greeted her guests, "Good evening ladies, you both look nice and relaxed. Please come on through."

"As do you," replied "B'Elanna and Ro together.

The Captain had changed into a jade undershirt and black linen slacks, "Laren, you will be pleased to know I just received a message from Colonel Nerys, Admiral Paris and personal reply to you from Jean-Luc. Everyone was happy to hear of your retrieval and I have forwarded all missives to your quarters."

"Thank you."

Moving to the counter, Kathryn poured two wines and handed one to each of the women, "Effective immediately Lieutenant Commander Ro, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Commander, congratulations."

With raised eyebrows, Laren responded, "Thank you Captain; I wasn't expecting this."

"The Admiral informed me Colonel Nerys had recommended your promotion before your unfortunate departure from DS9. Your Starfleet account has been credited with two year's back pay and your access authorisation has been reactivated."

Smiling broadly, Ro replied, "Thank you again Captain Janeway and I look forward to restocking my wardrobe."

"It's no less than you deserve and please call me Kathryn while off duty. How are you adjusting Laren?"

"Thank you and I'm finding the transition relatively easy. I appreciate your personal assistance and that of B'Elanna's."

"I'm relieved to hear that and I'd like you to ease back into work. I have scheduled you for four hours in Engineering starting tomorrow."

"Thank you Cap … Kathryn."

"I'll drop by your quarters at 0715 hours and take you to breakfast if you like?" offered B'Elanna.

"That sounds like a plan," answered Laren gratefully.

The trio engaged in further conversation as they sat in the lounge area and Laren related tales of her time spent on DS9 and Enterprise.

Thirty minutes later the door opened with a swish and Seven appeared carrying a bundle of clothing, "Sorry I am late sweetheart; I ran into Tuvok and he wanted to discuss a matter with me."

Standing, Kathryn took some of the items from Seven, "No need to apologise darling and our guests have arrived."

Peeking out from behind the pile of clothing, Seven looked at B'Elanna and the woman she now knew to be Ro Laren, "It is good to see you B'Elanna and I am pleased to make your acquaintance Commander Ro."

A grinning B'Elanna noted, "Hey Seven and I see you have finally made the move."

"Indeed, it is more efficient for me to live with Kathryn."

"I'm sure it is," taunted the Chief with a wink of her right eye.

Ro got to her feet to greet the woman behind the clothing, but Kathryn made her way to the bedroom and Seven rapidly followed.

B'Elanna turned to Ro and noticed the look of astonishment on her face as she watched her eyes monitor their hosts. She giggled before speaking, "I guess I should have told you earlier that Kathryn was gay; you seem a little surprised."

Rotating, Laren confessed, "Oh the gay part doesn't surprise me at all, but the Borg implants kind of threw me for a moment."

Nodding, B'Elanna explained, "You should have seen Seven when Kathryn first rescued her from a Borg cube; the Doctor has done an amazing job in eliminating most of the Borg exo-plating over time."

"Your doctor certainly is a miracle worker."

"Yeah, he's not too bad for a hologram."

Kathryn and Seven returned to the living area and the Captain asked, "If you ladies will excuse me for a moment, I'll check on dinner. Would anyone care for a refill?"

Both B'Elanna and Ro answered in the affirmative."

"I'll do the honours Kathryn," offered Seven prior to moving to the counter. She poured herself a glass then refilled the others. Raising her drink she made a toast, "Congratulations on your promotion Ro Laren." Planting a swift kiss on Kathryn's neck, she joined the other two women as they drank.

The foursome chatted until Kathryn announced dinner was served then Seven asked Laren a plethora of questions about her experiences with Starfleet while B'Elanna ate her meal in silence. She watched with interest as the other three interacted. She had to stop herself several times from reaching out and touching Ro.

By the time dessert was laid upon the table, B'Elanna was wondering if it was fate that had ended her marriage to Tom and delivered Ro Laren to Voyager. Her inner thoughts were interrupted by Kathryn.

"B'Elanna, you are being rather quiet, is everything okay?"

"Yes, it couldn't be better. I spoke with Tom in the Brig this afternoon."

Seven glanced at her friend, "Did your conversation go well?"

"As far as I was concerned it did, but Tom didn't have a lot to day." She turned to Laren, "My cheating ex-husband."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," responded Laren, hiding her disenchantment at the news.

"I'm not," countered B'Elanna sternly. "It wasn't meant to be and he made the decision to act the way he did and now, I have made mine."

Seven nodded slowly, "Kathryn sent me the divorce decree and it will be sent during the next communication with Starfleet."

"Thank you Seven and on that note, no more talk of Paris."

The foursome chatted about everything but Tom, and B'Elanna was silently relieved. By 1000 hours Laren was yawning and B'Elanna suggested she walk her back to her quarters. After bidding a farewell to their hosts, the duo departed.

-o-

Going into the kitchen, Kathryn put the dishes in the recycler while Seven cleared the coffee table. "Sweetheart, dinner was wonderful," she said while sidling up to her partner.

"Thank you and the company was excellent."

Seven placed a wine glass on the counter and snaked her arms around Kathryn's waist, "I like Ro Laren."

"I do too darling."

"Unless my Borg senses are in need of adjustment, I believe B'Elanna is attracted to our new crew member."

Kathryn's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Seven brought her lips to Kathryn's and kissed her tenderly before asking, "You did not know of B'Elanna's attraction for women?"

"I had suspected my love. In fact, I was jealous a few times in the past when I caught her observing you in a more than friendly manner."

Seven's mouth curled into a grin and she let forth a deep chuckle, "You are aware I would never view her in that way."

"I do now my darling."

"I am pleased. You do realise that for me, there is no other."

"I am elated to hear that and I will never want or need another. You are my everything darling."

"You are my omega Kathryn and I believe we should go to bed. I wish to make love to you."

In reply, Kathryn took Seven by the hand and led her to their bedroom.

-o-

On Deck 9 Laren walked slowly down the hallway. Her confidence had taken a serious blow during the dinner when B'Elanna spoke of her husband. She had sworn the woman had flirted with her on several occasions during the day and generally show an interest in her. Laren chastised herself for thinking the attractive human/Klingon was anything other than heterosexual. Obviously B'Elanna was just being friendly and Laren had totally misread the situation. She quickly decided to back off the alluring Chief Engineer and stop the nonsense from the voices inside her head before it got out of hand.

B'Elanna noted Ro's distance and put it down to tiredness, but before she could stop herself, she asked, "Would you like to come to my quarters for a night cap?"

Ro kept her eyes downcast, "No thank you, my bed is calling me."

Although disappointed to be ending their time together, B'Elanna nevertheless conceded, "Of course, you must be exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow at 0715 hours for breakfast."

"Sure, goodnight and thank you for the day."

"You are welcome," B'Elanna countered before continuing down the corridor to her room.

-o-


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Star Trek: Voyager - At Last.

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The beginnings of a romantic relationship between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine; takes place approximately two years (2376) after Seven was freed from the Borg Collective. Alternative Universe!

PAIRING: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine.

RATING: MA for realistic sexual activity.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and caters to the basic wish of many gay women who watched and enjoyed the adventures of the Star Ship Voyager, for the owners and writers to explore an intimate relationship between two of the female characters. If you look closely and you know you all did, there is a plethora of looks, remarks and actions to tease and tempt us all into believing that Janeway and Seven wanted to be more than just friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, boldly go where no other writers go, and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creators Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor or Paramount Network Television.

BE WARNED: This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you appear to have taken a wrong turn at the last nebula and entered this site by mistake. Lay in a new course and bugger off at warp speed!

A/N: If you take the time to read a chapter, please take the opportunity to review and keep the Muse happy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Captain Janeway woke to the sound of beeping then the computer voice informing her the Alpha Shift was due to commence in sixty minutes. Seven stirred underneath her and huskily greeted her, "Good morning Kathryn."

"Morning darling, how did you sleep?"

"I am fully refreshed."

"It's good to see you are adjusting to sleeping in a bed without trouble."

Placing her hands on Kathryn's hips, Seven smiled at her partner and admitted, "I believe that would not be the case if I did not have you by my side or on top on me as is the case this morning sweetheart."

With a broad grin, Kathryn replied, "Your compliment is gracefully accepted and you have the day off my love."

Blonde eyebrows arched, "I do?"

"Yes, it is time you took a full day to rest."

Seven's next comment was accompanied with a scowl, "Kathryn, I do not require rest as often as others."

"I am well aware of that, but you have been working extra shifts and I don't want you to get run down."

Surprisingly, Seven didn't continue to argue, "Thank you for thinking of my health."

Pleased with the response, Kathryn pecked Seven on the tip of her nose, "Besides, you can take the time to unpack the rest of your belongings."

"I will endeavour to accomplish that task," vowed Seven while brushing an index finger along Kathryn's bottom lip. "I am also happy to announce I have made an improvement to our deflector array and now have the ability to stabilise a larger wormhole connecting to the MIDAS array. The ship is now able to communicate with Starfleet Command in real time."

Kathryn seized smiling lips with her own and kissed the bejesus out of Seven before speaking, "Oh darling that is fantastic news and the crew will be excited. You have achieved an incredible breakthrough my beautiful woman."

Running her hands down her lover's back, Seven beamed, "I love how your body fits so well into mine and it pleases me greatly."

Arousal seeped into Kathryn's core, eliciting a deep groan from within, "Mmm it does Annika, but I need to get up and get ready for duty."

Dropping her bottom lip into a pout, Seven questioned, "Do you not have time to make love with me?"

Moaning louder, Kathryn replied, "Oh darling, I will always have time for you, but I really do need to use the toilet first."

"Then you will come back to bed?" enquired the blonde with a raised right brow.

Not knowing if it was a question or a request, Kathryn decided she was in a win/win situation and flew out of bed, "Yes my love, I will." She entered the bathroom in record time.

-o-

The Captain walked onto the Bridge with ten minutes to spare and Tuvok immediately vacated the Command Chair. He sat in the adjacent seat and verbally handed over a report of the Gamma Shift. In turn, Janeway scarcely measured her exhilaration while discussing the breakthrough with the MIDAS Array. She then excused herself and proceeded to the Ready Room where she contacted her mother Gretchen with the latest summary.

Four hours into the shift, the newly promoted Harry announced the discovery of an "M" class planet one light year away.

"Lay in a course Ensign O'Hara," ordered Kathryn of her helmsman.

"Aye, aye Captain," acknowledged the dark haired man in his mid-thirties.

"Lieutenant Kim, I want a fill scan and analysis of the planet. Hopefully we may be able to purchase some supplies and offer the crew some much needed shore leave."

"Aye, aye Captain," replied Harry deadpan.

Within an hour, Harry had obtained enough data to support a first contact while Voyager remained at a full stop outside the planet's orbit.

Kathryn opened a communications channel to the planet and was elated to be received with open arms by the ruler of Equin, High Counsellor Esba Retkin. She was more pleased to find the man was of humanoid appearance and willing to assist in any way he could. The pair spoke at length before discussing details.

-o-

B'Elanna neared Ro's cabin and moved back as the door slid open.

"B'Elanna!" exclaimed a clearly surprised Laren. "You are early."

"Well, hello to you too. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"I am."

The two women walked to the nearest turbo lift and B'Elanna asked for Deck 2.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Very well thank you and what about you?"

"I tossed and turned for a while before finally finding sleep," answered B'Elanna truthfully.

Stepping out of the lift, the duo entered the Mess and B'Elanna instantly drew in her breath. She halted her stride as she stared towards the serving counter.

Alarmed by the reaction, Ro enquired, "What's wrong?"

Leering at the black haired Jennifer Delaney standing some ten feet away, B'Elanna sneered, "It's nothing I can't handle." Squaring her shoulders, she sidled up to the woman and calmly declared, "Ensign Delaney, I want to inform you that Tom is now a single man and is all yours."

Turning, Jennifer's face with awash with shock, "I … I'm sorry B'Elanna … I never meant to hurt you."

B'Elanna remained stone faced as she snapped, "Well that's unusually what happens when you spread your legs for a married man."

Laren noted the flash of anger cross over the Ensign's face. She also noticed B'Elanna's hands were clenched; causing her fingers to turn crimson. Stepping between the two women, she ordered, "Ensign Delaney, I suggest you take your meal and leave without delay."

Gritting her teeth, Jennifer glared at the three full gold pips adoring the stranger's uniform collar and replied, "Excuse me Commander; my apologies Lieutenant Commander Torres."

B'Elanna relaxed and softly commented, "Thank you Commander, I was grossly out of line."

In reply, Laren grimaced, "No Lieutenant Commander, you were a woman whose heart has been broken. I doubt I would have been as charitable if confronted by the person who cheated with my spouse."

B'Elanna scoffed, "I've learnt to control the Klingon blood lust for revenge and satisfaction over the years. Seven and Chakotay have influenced me to have better control of my natural instinct to fight first and ask questions later."

A slight smile graced Laren's features, "I'm glad to see that is working for you because to tell you the truth; I would have hated to have dragged you off to the Brig on my first day on duty aboard Voyager."

Roaring with laughter, B'Elanna smugly countered, "It may have taken you and several others to accomplish that task."

Laren winked, "I know several distraction techniques for Klingons when their honour has been slighted."

B'Elanna felt a shiver of pleasure pulsate along the length of her groin at the thought of being handled by Ro. To avoid embarrassment and uttering something highly inappropriate, she reached for a plate, "The scrambled eggs are always good."

"I'll give them a try," agreed the still tittering Bajoran.

Breakfast was consumed in silence as B'Elanna attempted to compartmentalise her feelings and reactions towards Laren. On the other side of the table, Ro was relived at not having to make small talk. She was content to sit by and ignore the fact her companion was suffering internally.

-o-

Kathryn strolled into the turbo lift on the Bridge and asked for Deck 11. Entering Engineering a short time later, she found B'Elanna working at the main control panel in front of the Impulse Reactor. "How is our new recruit doing?" she enquired while taking a place beside the Chief.

Keying in the last command of the diagnostics she was running, B'Elanna turned to her captain, "Ro has fitted right in. Although it did take the Alpha Team fifteen minutes to adjust to having a new member on board, let alone a Commander."

With a sly grin, Kathryn remarked, "I am pleased to hear everything is going well and I am sure you placated their curiosity with the correct details."

"I deed indeed Captain."

"I just dropped in to take Ro to the Bridge and introduce her to the Senior Command Officers."

"Excellent idea Captain and she could probably do with a break."

"You are also invited. I thought we'd have an informal meet and greet in the Briefing Room."

Noticing the gleam in her friend's eyes, B'Elanna asked, "You are up to something, aren't you?"

"I certainly am not. I just have some exciting news to discuss with everyone."

"In that case, I'll go rouse up the Commander."

-o-

Kathryn took a seat at the head of the oval table and addressed her senior staff, "People, I'll keep this short. This morning I spoke to Retkin the High Counsellor of the "M" class planet Equin, whose orbit we have just entered. He has extended his hospitality to us and is willing to supply the ship with provisions. He has also granted permission for us to mine dilithium for a very reasonable price."

"That is good news Captain," declared Chakotay gleefully.

"I'm glad to hear your enthusiasm Commander. I'll leave you to organise a roster for the crew to take some well-earned shore leave as well as arrange a work detail to conduct the mining."

"I'll see to it as soon as we finish here Captain."

"As you are all aware, we are fortunate to have Commander Ro Laren join our crew. I know some you have already introduced yourselves and made her feel welcome, but for those of you who haven't, I advise you to do so over the next few days. Tuvok, Lieutenant Torres and Commander Ro, you will accompany me as the away team to meet Counsellor Retkin and his colleagues at 1300 hours."

"Understood Captain," acknowledged the three Officers in unison.

"Excellent. I'll meet everyone in Transport Room 1 at 1255 hours."

"Captain," said Tuvok. "Will you require additional security?"

"No Tuvok, just the usual two member detail. First contact gave me no reason to believe we will face any danger and scans of the planet's defence capabilities support that assessment."

"As you wish Captain."

Smiling broadly, Kathryn glanced at Seven, "I have more good news. Seven has made a few adjustments to the Deflector Array's hyper-subspace technology, which in turn can sustain a slightly larger wormhole to increase the amplification of signals we can stream to the MIDAS Array. We can now communicate with Starfleet Command in real time with no limitations."

The room filled with cheers and Seven was congratulated by each Officer. She was humble in return and Kathryn's heart filled with love for the amazing woman who reciprocated that love.

Clearing the lump that had formed in her throat, the Captain remarked, "Now, if there is nothing further, you are all dismissed."

Several Officers remained behind and spoke to Seven in depth about the breakthrough while Kathryn made her way to their quarters.

-o-

Seven was panting deeply as her fiancée inched her way up along her body, "I believe we have 12.6 minutes before you are required to shower and prepare for your away mission."

Kathryn pecked the blonde on the chin, "That is correct, so how about we put that time to good use and shower together?"

"That is most logical sweetheart and I have to say I thoroughly enjoy our lunch dates."

Laughing as she rose off her lover, Kathryn strutted into the ensuite.

Seven followed and pressed into Kathryn's back as she turned on the water, "I believe you get your best ideas when we are in bed together."

Giggling at the comment, Kathryn replied, "You inspire me greatly darling."

"I will miss you," admitted the blonde before nibbling on Kathryn's left shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, but duty calls I'm afraid. Afterwards, we will be able to take a nice break together. The planet has some wonderful locations for a vacation and it's currently their summer, so the weather is tropical."

"I look forward to sharing the experience with you."

"What do you have planned while I am working?"

Slipping two digits between the folds of Kathryn's vulva, Seven groaned into her ear, "Uhm … I have an appointment with the Doctor."

There was no time for Kathryn to question her girlfriend further as she lost herself in the wondrous sensations her lover's ministrations were creating. All words were lost as the two women made full use of their remaining minutes together.

-o-

With three minutes to spare, Kathryn ran out of her quarters and to the nearest turbo lift. "Deck 4," she said while adjusting her tunic. She giggled when she recalled how evasive Seven had been regards her meeting with the EMH. The only information the blonde divulged was it was a routine visit. Kathryn didn't have the time to press for more before leaving and was now left to ponder her lover's secretive responses.

Stepping out of the lift, Kathryn smiled when she spotted Ro Laren deep in conversation with Tuvok. B'Elanna was standing in front of the transporter platform and appeared to be preoccupied with her thoughts.

She grinned when Kathryn approached, "Captain, how was lunch?"

With sparkling eyes, the Captain replied, "Scrumptious as always; positively delectable."

B'Elanna chuckled at her friend's openness, "I'm sure it was."

Regaining her composure, Kathryn declared, "And that is enough on the subject."

Changing the topic, B'Elanna said, "It's good news about the shore leave."

"Yes, it's excellent and long overdue."

"I'll be leading a team to the Equin mines first thing in the morning Captain."

"Yes, Chakotay informed me prior to lunch. He told me Ro Laren volunteered to assist your team."

"Affirmative, but I have instructed her she is only allowed to work for four hours then return to the ship."

"A wise decision B'Elanna, she is still recovering."

The conversation was interrupted by Ensign Lord at the control station, "Captain, Counsellor Retkin is ready to receive you."

"In that case let's not keep the man waiting."

The away team assembled in the chamber and Kathryn ordered, "Energise."

-o-

Seven stepped behind the screened off biobed and removed her clothes. Climbing onto the bed, she pulled the sheet over her body and waited for the doctor to attend.

He appeared moments later, "Okay Seven, are you ready?"

"You may begin Doctor."

"Very well, I'll sedate you and get underway."

"Thank you Doctor." Seven closed her eyes as she felt the cold steel of the hypospray against the side of her neck. She thought of Kathryn and smiled.

-o-

Three hours after beaming to the surface of Equin, the away team had completed a tour of the main city, the various industries and Counsellor Retkin's private abode. Retkin and his people lived with technology comparable to 20th Century Earth and their homeland was thriving. Their society was peaceful and compassionate and Kathryn and her team were inundated with questions from Retkin, his wife and their five young children. Everyone was mindful of the Prime Directive and did not disclose any information that would impact on the evolution of Equin and its population.

At 1645 hours, the away team arrived back on board Voyager and Captain Janeway sought out Chakotay in his quarters. She regaled him with news of the visit and he grinned at her excitement.

Once the Captain was finished talking, Chakotay handed over a PADD with the roster rotation for leave. Her right eyebrow quirked when she spotted her name alongside Seven's, Samantha and Naomi Wildman at the top of the list for the next two days.

"I thought you ladies could do with the break," explained Chakotay before Kathryn queried the notation.

"That's very thoughtful of you Chakotay, so when are you going?"

"In about ten minutes. I'm leaving Lieutenant Kim in command of the ship. It's time he got more experience in the big chair."

"Excellent rationalisation my friend and enjoy your time off. I highly recommend the Beach Hotel."

"I'm already booked in; see you tonight at the welcome party Kathryn."

Departing, Kathryn headed to her Ready Room to complete her report to Starfleet and the Departmental Commanding Officers.

It was 1850 hours when Seven contacted her via Combadge, _"Seven to Janeway."_

"Go ahead."

_"I am transporting down to the planet's surface with B'Elanna and the Wildmans. You on the other hand, are late."_

Kathryn tittered before replying, "Yes I am. I'll meet you there in twenty."

_"Understood Captain; Seven out."_

Finishing up the last report, Kathryn sent them through to Starfleet Command then headed for Deck 3.

Entering her quarters, she discovered Seven had left her a message on the kitchen counter:

_**My Beautiful Kathryn,**_

_**Bring a swimming outfit; **_

_**I'd like to experience a **_

_**moonlit swim with you.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Annika.**_

With a smile firmly affixed to her face, Kathryn shed her uniform and took a sonic shower instead of her usual water-based one. Dressing in a black bikini, she covered herself with a floral sundress then slipped her feet into a pair of open toed sandals. Counsellor Retkin has advised her earlier the party was being held on the beach, so she dressed accordingly. Lastly, she put together a bag containing a towel and underwear then left for the transporter room.

-o-

B'Elanna handed Laren a glass of fruit punch as she sat down beside her at a table.

"Thank you. So tell me a little about Seven's history. I haven't had time to do any research of my own yet."

The younger woman took a sip of the alcoholic beverage then told her new acquaintance all about Seven's rescue from the Borg over two years ago.

Once she finished, Laren sighed, "What an amazing story and I can see how Captain Janeway fell in love with her and vice versa. They made an exceptional couple and their bond is there for all to see."

"That's very true and I believe they were fated to be together."

Smirking, Laren noted, "That's a very romantic comment."

"Yeah, I have my human moments on occasion."

Looking out towards Samantha and Naomi playing in the sand with Seven, Laren remarked, "She is something else."

B'Elanna drank the last of her drink, "Yes she is and I am very fortunate to have her as a friend. When we first met, I wasn't so hospitable and resented her Borg history. Over time, Seven was nothing but compassionate, and once I finally saw behind the Borg implants, we became close friends."

"I see. How long were you married?"

Taken aback by the question, B'Elanna stumbled over her answer, "Uhm … six months … but we … were together for two years."

Laren would have had to be blind and deaf not to notice the hesitancy and apologised, "I'm so sorry for asking and dredging up painful memories."

"I don't mind. Would you like another drink?"

"Sure; apparently it has a very low alcoholic content."

Laughing, B'Elanna stood up, "Well, we are bound to find out if that is true or not." She left a giggling Laren behind as she headed for the bar.

"Evening BLT," Harry said in greeting as he sidled up to her at the counter.

"Hey Starfleet, where's Megan?"

"She is still on board the ship trying to convince her sister to attend the party."

Screwing up her face, B'Elanna retorted, "That may not be a wise move."

"That's what I told her, but Megan thinks Jennifer should stop sulking and forget about Tom."

"I gather she doesn't subscribe to her sister's way of thinking."

"No. Jennifer has visited Tom every day and is determined to stand by him. She has every intention of pursuing a permanent relationship with him.

"And how does Paris feel about her devotion?"

"He'll all for it the fool."

Barely containing the anger that threatened to raise its ugly head, B'Elanna replied, "Oh well, I wish them luck. I'm just pissed because I got caught up in the whole sordid mess. I could have saved myself the time and heartache if Jennifer had stuck by him three years ago when he cheated on her."

Harry patted his friend on the shoulder, "I'm really sorry B'Elanna."

"I know you are Harry, but you know, I'm doing a little better each day."

"I'm glad to hear that. So how is Commander Ro doing?"

"It seems she is settling in just fine. She is eager to return to full time duty." B'Elanna ordered two drinks then added, "I'm enjoying getting to know her. She has some fascinating tales to tell."

"That's good and it does take your mind off other matters."

"It certainly does and I'll see you later Starfleet."

"Yes you will."

Picking up the glasses, B'Elanna returned to the table and sat next to Laren again, "Did you leave someone behind on DS9?"

"No. My last relationship was well and truly over before I was jettisoned into space."

"Bad break up?" enquired B'Elanna, wanting to know more than what was contained in the attractive woman's Starfleet records.

"It was extremely unfortunate," answered Laren glumly. "I can sympathise with what you are currently going through."

"Oh, let me guess, another male that couldn't keep it in his pants."

"Yeah, it was something like that," replied the Bajoran reservedly.

B'Elanna noted the expression of frustration on the other woman's face, "Now it's my turn to apologise for bringing up a painful time in your life."

"I'm not upset B'Elanna; I got over the betrayal three years ago."

Brown orbs locked on brown, "Then why the look of sorrow?"

"I guess I'm just tired," replied Laren, unwilling to rehash old wounds. "Would you mind if I went back to Voyager?"

"Of course not, you've had a big day."

"Thanks for the conversation and the punch," said Ro while standing. She tapped her Combadge, "Voyager, Commander Ro, one to beam up."

With her right hand on her communicator, B'Elanna got to her feet and added, "Voyager, make that two."

The two Officers rematerialized on board Voyager's Transport Room 2 and entered the corridor then Laren said, "You didn't have to leave on my account."

"I realise that, but I wanted to make sure you got back to your quarters."

"That's very kind of you B'Elanna."

"Come on, I'll walk you home and you can ask me in for a night cap."

Laren laughed at the suggestion, "You are pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Nah, I'm just looking out for a fellow crew member."

"I appreciate that."

The duo stepped into a lift and proceeded to Deck 9. As they neared Laren's cabin, B'Elanna changed her mind, "I was only joking about the drink. You must be exhausted, so I'll let you get to bed."

"I am and I really did enjoy spending time with you tonight."

"I did too. I'll see you tomorrow at 0800 hours when we start mining."

Something was prompting Laren to be honest with the Chief Engineer and she blurted out, "How about you come in for that drink? I'd like to talk some more."

"Okay, but only for one," replied B'Elanna behind a wide smile.

"You have a deal." Laren opened the door as Jennifer came into view. She quickly grabbed B'Elanna's hand and dragged her inside, "Sorry about that, but I can do without more drama."

Scowling, B'Elanna apologised, "I'm sorry you've been caught up in all this, but I wouldn't have caused a scene Laren. I am truly over Tom."

"B'Elanna, it's only been three days. You can't stop loving someone that fast no matter how much they have hurt you." Laren went to the replicator, "Scotch on ice by two." Picking up the glasses, she handed one to her guest, "Take a seat."

Sitting on the sofa, B'Elanna reclined against the backrest, "Thank you and I really am done with Tom. We were having problems two months ago, but things improved until four nights ago when he chose a Holodeck program over me. In retrospect, I guess he wasn't alone at the time."

Sympathising with the situation, Laren remained diplomatic, "Probably not, but you are angry right now and that blocks out the fact you still love him."

"Is that what happened to you?"

"Two weeks after I'd discovered the affair, it hit me hard how much I still loved my ex. I even went as far as contemplating taking them back until Kira Nerys told me I'd be a fool and would eventually regret the decision."

"I gather you were close to Colonel Nerys."

"We are … I mean we were good friends."

"You still are friends Laren; you're not dead and can now communicate with her."

Laren gave her guest a weak smile, "That's true; we are just separated by thirty light years."

"Hey, when we started this journey we were seventy five years away from Earth and in five years have managed to shave forty five years off that time."

Taking a sip of her drink, Laren conceded the point, "That's very promising."

"Yes it is. So, this guy that broke your heart, was he Starfleet too?"

"Yes she was. Ezri Dax was a Lieutenant on DS9 and served as their Counsellor."

Brown eyes widened, "Oh sorry, I just assumed it was."

Laren cut her short, "Most people do."

Suddenly feeling overheated, B'Elanna finished her drink in one gulp and stood, "Well, it's time I let you get some sleep. Thanks for a great night and I'll see you in the morning." She departed before Laren had the chance to say goodnight.

"That went well," mumbled Laren while making her way to the recycler with glasses in hand. "She couldn't get out of here fast enough."

-o-

B'Elanna's eight chambered heart was beating rapidly as she stepped into the cold shower. "Kahless, what's wrong with me?" she asked herself. After five minutes, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her shivering body. Drying off, she was grateful she had maintenance alter her shower so she could choose between a sonic or water-based shower. Somehow she doubted the sonic pulses would have cooled her inflamed senses or doused her arousal.

Tossing the towel into the recycler, B'Elanna climbed into bed and the previous heat between her legs returned with vengeance. Ignoring the urge, she snuggled into the spare pillow and fell into slumber, but only after uttering several Klingon and Human curses.

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Star Trek: Voyager - At Last.

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The beginnings of a romantic relationship between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine; takes place approximately two years (2376) after Seven was freed from the Borg Collective. Alternative Universe!

PAIRING: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine.

RATING: MA for realistic sexual activity.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and caters to the basic wish of many gay women who watched and enjoyed the adventures of the Star Ship Voyager, for the owners and writers to explore an intimate relationship between two of the female characters. If you look closely and you know you all did, there is a plethora of looks, remarks and actions to tease and tempt us all into believing that Janeway and Seven wanted to be more than just friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, boldly go where no other writers go, and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creators Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor or Paramount Network Television.

BE WARNED: This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you appear to have taken a wrong turn at the last nebula and entered this site by mistake. Lay in a new course and bugger off at warp speed!

A/N: If you take the time to read a chapter, please take the opportunity to review and keep the Muse happy.

* * *

Chapter 7

Kathryn ordered a drink at the bar then joined Counsellor Retkin and his family by the buffet table. Looking around, she tried to locate Seven, but came up empty handed. An hour later she excused herself from festivities and headed towards the shoreline.

The Captain greeted crew members along the way and smiled broadly when she spotted her beautiful fiancée playing in the shallow water with Samantha, Neelix and Naomi. The young child was screaming with excitement as Seven tossed her off her shoulders and into the water.

Kathryn stared at her lover and moaned softly as she took in the red bikini clad upper torso. As she neared, she dropped her bags onto the sand and pulled off her sundress.

Wading into the crystal blue water, Kathryn announced her arrival, "So this is where all the fun is happening."

Naomi's head bopped out of the sea with wide eyes, "Captain, I'm so happy to see you. Seven and I are playing dunk."

Laughing heartily, Kathryn replied, "I can see that and it looks enjoyable."

Neelix chuckled at the comment, "It would seem Naomi is the only one being dunked Captain."

Seven stood to her full height and Kathryn lost all train of thought and gawked.

Samantha noted the expression and grabbed her daughter's hand, "Come on Little One, it's way past your bedtime and Neelix owes you a story."

Realising his friend was affording the other two women some privacy, Neelix responded, "Indeed I do Young One. Race you to the towels and the winner selects the tale."

"Goodnight Seven, goodnight Captain," squealed Naomi as she ran out of the gentle surf.

"Goodnight Naomi, Sam and Neelix," replied Kathryn without looking their way. Her gaze remained locked on Seven and she was totally entranced.

"Hello sweetheart," remarked Seven while moving closer and shortening the gap between them. "I missed you today."

Scanning her eyes over Seven's physique, Kathryn was lost for words.

"You approve of my outfit?" enquired the blonde with a hint of flirtation.

"Oh dear god Annika, you take my breath away. You are seriously the most beautiful person I have ever set eyes upon."

Wrapping her arms around her captain, Seven huskily replied, "I love you and you make me feel beautiful with your wondrous words. I am pleased you favour my attire."

Shaking the fuzziness from her brain, Kathryn suggested, "Oh god darling let's go home. I want to touch you all over."

Tilting her head to the left, Seven offered, "You can touch me here."

"Not a wise move my love, I intend on making an awful lot of noise with what I have planned for us."

Giggling, Seven squeezed her girlfriend tighter, "Then we must leave immediately and not delay your strategy."

Kathryn took hold of Seven's left hand and led her to her bags. Once she picked them up, she retrieved her Combadge, "Voyager, this is Captain Janeway. Two to beam on board; site to site transport to my quarters."

_"Aye, aye Captain."_

-o-

Seven stretched her legs as Kathryn snuggled into her side. "So this is what you and the Doctor were doing today?" she asked while trailing fingertips along Seven's right ear then along her jawline.

"Affirmative my Kathryn; I wanted to surprise you. The Doctor and I have been working with B'Elanna in minimising and discarding a number of my implants."

Kathryn purred, "The three of you have done an outstanding job." The star burst implant was gone from under Seven's right ear as were the ones from her right arm, lower back and rear of her thighs."

"You approve?"

"Yes my love, but as you are fully aware, I never minded them. They were a part of you when I fell deeply in love with you."

A slow smile spread across Seven's face, "I am, but they made me uncomfortable around others."

"I know my darling." Kathryn ran her fingers over the small silver band on Seven's stomach, "This one is much smaller."

In response, the blonde giggled when Kathryn's hand softly passed over her abdominal muscles.

"Oh, I really do like this added bonus of you being more sensitive," regaled Kathryn.

"I find I also enjoy it," confessed Seven as she lifted her left hand and showed her lover the subtle changes. "See, the Doctor was able to remove the webbing from my finger so it doesn't interfere with my beautiful ring. The mesh is much more pliable and thinner."

Reaching for Seven's hand, Kathryn then kissed every inch of it before saying, "I love you, all of you."

"I am pleased, because these three pieces will remain. They still provide assistance to my internal organs."

Renewed arousal seeped into every pore of Kathryn's body, "You are perfect just the way you are Annika." She latched onto Seven's left nipple and suckled gently.

"And you are extremely horny tonight."

With a popping sound, Kathryn let go and focused on sparkling blue orbs, "Where did you hear that word?"

"It was part of my research when studying B'Elanna and Tom's mating rituals under the Doctor's tutelage some time ago. Is the word not correct?"

With a generous smile, Kathryn answered, "Trust me darling, it is correct."

Seven reached down and slid her Borg enhanced hand between Kathryn's parted thighs, "There is one other improvement been made."

Kathryn's next comment was full of surprise, "Darling, you never use you left hand on me like this."

"Affirmative. I've always been frightened of not being able to control my strength and hurting you. Now I have much better control." To prove her point, she concentrated.

Kathryn sat up as tiny vibrations played upon her clitoris. "Oh fuck Annika." She uttered while collapsing backwards.

"Kathryn, this is the first time I have ever heard you swear like B'Elanna."

With glazed eyes and increased core wetness, Kathryn replied, "If you keep making love to me like you do, you are probably going to hear it more often."

And she did, right up until Kathryn fainted from the intensity of their coupling accompanied by multiple orgasms.

-o-

The mining expedition to extract mineral from a hillside deposit began at 0900 hours and concluded at 1600 hours. By the time B'Elanna and Laren returned to the Beach Hotel, they were both exhausted and overly hungry.

As B'Elanna opened her room door, she asked her companion, "Laren, would you care to join me for dinner after a nap?"

"Sure," replied a grubby faced Commander. "Let me have a couple of hours sleep and I'll be good to go."

"Excellent, I'll meet you in the restaurant at 1900 hours."

"Sounds good," agreed Laren as she entered her room sluggishly.

Securing her door, B'Elanna stripped off her soiled clothes while heading for the bathroom. Taking a long hot shower, she slipped into bed naked. In the adjoining room, Laren did the same.

-o-

Checking the time for the fourth time, B'Elanna sighed heavily. It was 1945 hours and Laren was yet to arrive. Refusing to wait any longer and attract the attention of other diners with her rumbling empty tummy; B'Elanna ordered her meal and was back in bed by 2100 hours. She assumed Laren had been too tired to set an alarm and quite frankly, she couldn't blame her.

-o-

Laren woke in fright. The room was dark and she was bathed in perspiration. As her stomach churned, she raced to the ensuite and vomited. Her belly revolted against the onslaught and tears filled her eyes as wave after wave of nausea washed over her.

Thirty minutes passed before she could muster enough strength to dress, pack her bag and transport directly to Sick Bay.

The Doctor shook his head several minutes later, "You are suffering from dehydration, malnutrition and exhaustion. You are confined to bed for the next three days and I will personally deliver your meals."

Holding back another urge to regurgitate, Laren mumbled, "I guess I overdid it."

"That is stating the obvious," retorted the Doctor while injecting an anti-nausea serum. "You are to go to bed immediately. I will be there shortly with some nourishment."

Too tired to argue with the hologram, Laren slowly slipped off the biobed and headed for her quarters.

The Doctor arrived at her bedside moments later carrying a tray containing a large bowl of chicken noodle soup and two bread rolls, "I expect you to eat it all Commander. I assume you have learnt your lesson regards over exerting yourself on the planet." He carefully placed the meal onto the patient's lap.

"You assume correctly Doctor. I forgot about the time and worked a full shift."

"I see and where was Lieutenant Commander Torres while you were ignoring my previous prescribed medical advice?"

Laren swallowed a spoonful of food before answering, "I told her I was fine when she asked me to stop working. I pulled rank on her, so it is my fault entirely."

"Well that is noble of you Commander, but foolish. You forget that only three days ago you had been floating around the Delta Quadrant for a period of two years."

Taking another mouthful of food, Laren nodded in agreement.

Satisfied his medical opinion was being heeded, the Doctor quipped, "At least you are eating well. I will see you again in the morning for breakfast."

"Thank you again Doctor, but I'm sure I can manage to feed myself."

"I highly doubt that Commander. I will be here at 0800 hours."

"Yes Doctor," conceded Laren before dipping the spoon into the bowl again.

The EMH departed in a flash and Laren finished her meal in peace. After deposing of the tray, cutlery and bowl, she showered and climbed back into bed. Slumber found her quickly and there was no more puking for the evening.

-o-

_"Doctor to Captain Janeway."_

"Go ahead Doctor," answered Kathryn while stroking the curve of Seven's left buttock.

_"I am informing you that I have confined Commander Ro to bed for thirty six hours. She managed to ignore my medical advice and overdid it today at the mine and is exhausted. She will however, make a full recovery after adequate rest and sustenance."_

"Understood Doctor. Thank you for your outstanding medical expertise and report."

_"You are welcome Captain, Doctor out."_

Leaning over, Kathryn kissed her lover's back, "Now where was I?"

"I believe you were just about to massage my back," replied a sleepy Seven.

"Oh yes that's right. It was your reward for such a relaxing day and spectacular evening."

"Mmm," murmured Seven as her paramour began to knead her muscles. "I love your touch Kathryn."

"And I love you my darling," hummed a jubilant Kathryn.

"Will you be disappointed if I fall asleep?"

"No my love, that is the whole idea of a massage in bed. Just close your eyes and drift off."

"Goodnight and thank you for a wonderful day."

"You are welcome, sweet dreams."

-o-

B'Elanna turned the corner in the hotel lobby and nearly ran into Kathryn.

"Oh B'Elanna morning, I was just on my way to see you," remarked the Captain in greeting.

"Good morning Captain, is there a problem?"

"No. I just wanted to inform you Laren transported back to the ship last night. It appears she over worked herself yesterday and is recovering in her cabin."

Distressed by the news, B'Elanna replied, "Kahless is she okay?"

"Yes and there is no need to be alarmed. The Doctor has made it his priority to personally attend to her wellbeing."

B'Elanna tittered at the thought, "The poor woman. He'll be insufferable the entire time."

Kathryn's lips curled into a smirk, "No doubt and how did the mining go yesterday?"

"Very well and we will be fully stocked by lunch time today."

"That is good news B'Elanna. When you are done, your team and you are officially on shore leave for the next two days."

"Thank you Captain."

"I'll leave it for you to inform them. Seven and I are off to play tennis."

"I will and have fun."

"We plan to, see you later."

B'Elanna watched her friend head towards the lifts then tapped her Combadge, "Torres to Ro."

_"Go ahead."_

"I am sorry to learn of your illness. I hope you feel better soon."

_"I appreciate your concern Torres."_

"Good luck with the Doctor."

_"He's a trifle clingy, but means well."_

"He enjoys meeting new people and will be overcompensating for the fact he is unable to attend to planet."

_"Understood; I have to go. He is at the door now."_

"I will speak with you later, Torres out." Walking to the entrance, B'Elanna strolled down the stairs and met up with her team.

-o-

At 1315 hours B'Elanna entered her quarters, showered then dressed in black trousers and an orange shirt. Picking up her purchase from Equin, she exited her cabin and proceeded to Laren's quarters.

Pressing the door bell, she fidgeted with her hair while waiting for a response.

Ro Laren yelled from the other side, "Come on it, the senor will recognise you." She put down the PADD she was working on and sat up straight on the sofa. She smiled when her guest walked through the entry holding a bunch of flowers.

"Hi, I hope I'm not disturbing your convalescence?" enquired a nervous Chief.

"Hello and no. I was just going over some hull plating schematics."

She started to rise, but B'Elanna blurted out, "Stay where you are Laren. I bought you these to cheer you up."

With a wide grin, Laren replied, "Thank you and it's been some time since I've seen fresh blooms."

"Do you have a vase?"

Rolling her eyes, Laren answered, "Yeah sure. I put one in the escape pod just before I set sail."

B'Elanna guffawed, "Oops that was a dumb question. I'll just replicate one for you."

Laren glowed, "That sounds like a good idea."

Going to the replicator, B'Elanna entered a command then placed the arrangement in the ceramic urn.

"I thought you would have been on shore leave by now?" noted Laren as she watched the other woman place the flowers on the dining table.

"I've actually got the next two days off, but I wanted to visit you before returning to the planet."

"And why is that?"

"I feel guilty for allowing you to work for too long yesterday," replied B'Elanna before taking a seat in the armchair.

Laren's features softened, "B'Elanna, it wasn't your fault. I pulled rank and told you I was fine."

"I know, but I should have insisted you stop. I also wanted to apologise for running out on you the other night."

Laren laughed briefly, "It's all right and I didn't mean to shock you with my admission."

"I wasn't shocked."

Somewhat confused by the reply, Laren responded, "Oh, it certainly seemed that way."

"Laren, I was just a little surprised. So tell me about her."

"Ezri Dax?"

"Yes and I gather she is a Trill by the name. When we left DS9 back in 2371, I met a Lieutenant Jadzia Dax. She was a very nice woman."

"I never had the opportunity to meet her. Jadzia made Lieutenant Commander before I arrived and unfortunately was murdered. Her symbiote was weak and Ezri Tigan had just taken up the position of Counsellor. Ezri was the only Trill available on DS9 and through necessity, became the next Dax."

"Kahless that certainly was a welcome and a half for her."

"It was and Ezri was so pissed at the situation. She was straight out of the Academy, twenty five and not planning on becoming a Dax ever."

"It must have been difficult for her to adapt?"

"She struggled at first. I showed up a short time later and was drawn to her Ezri persona. Unfortunately, she had to contend with Jadzia's love for her husband Worf."

"Oh, I can see where that led."

Nodding, Laren continued, "They became lovers and I was shattered. Ezri wasn't strong enough at the stage to combat the feelings she had for Worf and I refused to stand by and share her."

"I'm really sorry Laren."

"In the end, it didn't last with Worf and the last I knew, she was dating Julian Bashir."

"The doctor?" enquired B'Elanna with a crooked right eyebrow.

"Yes, that's him." Laren stood, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having."

Pouring two glasses of Bajoran wine, Laren explained, "Mr Neelix gave me two bottles as a welcome gift." She handed a drink to her guest then sat back down.

"He is a good man with a kind heart."

"That he is and I really like him."

B'Elanna took a sip, "We have a good group of people on board."

"I guess you feel like family and it shows. It was the same on the Enterprise."

"We do and Kathryn is the mother hen," replied the tittering Chief.

Laren laughed at the comparison, "Tell me about your life B'Elanna."

Taking her time, B'Elanna disclosed all and Laren reached out to pat her shoulder when she spoke about her mother Miral's death and her father's desertion when she was a child.

The Bajoran's heart broke as she listened to tales of bigotry, hatred and abuse as B'Elanna grew up and struggled to find her place. Leaning back against the sofa, she relaxed and hang on to the other woman's voice. She was tired, but didn't want to end her time with the person whose company she thoroughly enjoyed.

B'Elanna noticed Laren close her eyes and stopped talking. Quietly, she got up and left. Going to her quarters, she packed a bag then left for her two day break.

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Star Trek: Voyager - At Last.

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The beginnings of a romantic relationship between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine; takes place approximately two years (2376) after Seven was freed from the Borg Collective. Alternative Universe!

PAIRING: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine.

RATING: MA for realistic sexual activity.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and caters to the basic wish of many gay women who watched and enjoyed the adventures of the Star Ship Voyager, for the owners and writers to explore an intimate relationship between two of the female characters. If you look closely and you know you all did, there is a plethora of looks, remarks and actions to tease and tempt us all into believing that Janeway and Seven wanted to be more than just friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, boldly go where no other writers go, and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creators Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor or Paramount Network Television.

BE WARNED: This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you appear to have taken a wrong turn at the last nebula and entered this site by mistake. Lay in a new course and bugger off at warp speed!

A/N: If you take the time to read a chapter, please take the opportunity to review and keep the Muse happy.

Apologises for the late update, but real life and work have been on the hectic side this past month. To readers who are following my other tales, the same applies for the lack of updates.

* * *

Chapter 8

Five days of layover passed, and Voyager resumed her trek towards the Alpha Quadrant. Captain Janeway was pleased her crew were rejuvenated and everyone returned to their respective daily routines with renewed vigour.

Medically, Commander Ro Laren made a swift recovery and the Doctor cleared her for a return to full duty. She enjoyed her time in Engineering and after three weeks, was summoned to Janeway's Ready Room.

"You wanted to see my Captain?" she enquired as the door slid closed behind her.

Janeway motioned to the chair in front of her desk, "Yes. Please take a seat Commander."

Laren did as directed and waited.

"I've just read Lieutenant Commander Torres' performance report on you and I must say, you have done a sterling job."

"Thank you Captain. It felt good to recommence a normal schedule and I've enjoyed working with the team."

Nodding, Kathryn remarked, "I'm elated to hear that and I'd like to offer you a position at the helm on the Alpha Shift. I know it is unusual for a high ranking Officer to assume the role, but we all do what we can to ensure posts are filled."

Laren's brows arched, "With all due respect Captain, it's been some time since I performed that task."

"I am aware of that Laren, but I've read the file on your time with the Enterprise and believe your skills would be best suited to that position. Besides, Ensign O'Hara has submitted a request to marry Ensign Gwendolyn Taylor from Engineering along with a month's leave, so I am short one Helmsman."

Accepting the reason behind the proposal, Laren however pointed out one fact, "Doesn't Ensign Paris return to duty tomorrow?"

"Indeed he does, but he will rostered to the Beta Shift until he can prove he can be trusted again."

Laren grimaced at the Captain's disappointed tone, "Permission to speak freely Captain?"

Janeway waved her left hand, "Proceed."

"It has come to my attention that Lieutenant Commander Torres has been spending too much time working and taken no opportunities to socialise."

"I agree and had planned on addressing the matter today, but as a senior Officer, I'll leave it up to you to speak with her. When you first arrived on board I thought you had made a connection with B'Elanna and formed a friendship."

Frowning, Laren responded, "To tell you the truth, so did I. Since we left Equin, B'Elanna and I have not spent any time together. She has basically sidestepped me and other members of the crew. She has been fully immersed in her work and barely converses except during briefings or when giving instructions. I think she is fearful of getting close to anyone and being hurt again."

"I think you are correct. I had hoped a new forged friendship may have kept her thoughts preoccupied and given her the chance to move on. She appeared to have had control over the situation quickly, but has retreated from us all."

"I attempted to speak to her several times and ask her to share a meal with me, but I was rebuked before I could extend the invitation."

"Seven and I have also tried to engage in social activity with her and fallen foul of her wrath. I would like you to find out what is going on Laren. I can't have my Chief Engineer and friend off her game and exhausted."

"Understood Captain; I'll endeavour to speak with her at the completion of my shift. I will report back to you as soon as I have any information."

"I suggest you conduct your questioning in private and I appreciate your assistance with this issue."

"Yes Captain."

Janeway smirked before saying, "Just a precaution in case her Klingon pride is offended by the intrusion into her private life."

Laughing, Laren got to her feet, "I wish to avoid that response at all costs Captain."

"I don't blame you and I'll see you at 0800 hours tomorrow on the Bridge."

"Aye, aye Captain."

The tall Bajoran sauntered out of the room and Janeway giggled. She had a fair idea what was troubling B'Elanna and was heartened by the fact Laren trusted her enough to express her opinion. Kathryn had discussed the matter with Seven earlier and both concluded there was a mutual attraction between the two woman, but B'Elanna was reluctant to act upon those feelings so soon after the breakdown of her marriage to Tom.

Having the highest degree of faith in Laren's ability to get to the bottom of the problem, Janeway picked up a nearby PADD and began to read a report from the Doctor.

-o-

B'Elanna was studiously working on the Plasma Warp Core Console way past the end of the Alpha Shift when Laren entered Engineering. The Commander straightened her shoulders and approached the perceptibly fatigued woman.

"Can I help you with something Commander?" asked the younger Officer without making eye contact.

"Yes. You can finish your work and join me for dinner in my quarters at 1830 hours."

Concentrating on the panel in front of her, B'Elanna replied, "I'm busy. I need to complete this routine maintenance."

Laren went with a more direct approach, "Lieutenant Commander Torres, it wasn't a request, it was an order. I am sure the Beta Shift is more than cable of carrying out the repairs."

With drooping shoulders, B'Elanna begrudgingly complied, "Yes ma'am."

Satisfied, Laren turned heel and left for the Mess. After speaking with Neelix, she returned to her cabin armed with a basketful of ingredients.

Going into the bathroom she showered then dressed in beige linen trousers and a cobalt blue, short sleeved undershirt. Departing, she sought out Naomi and played several games of kadis-kot before going back to her quarters to commence cooking. During her twelve months on Deep Space Nine, Laren had taken a few traditional cooking lessons with Worf. That was until she discovered Ezri was engaged in a tryst with the affable Klingon.

As she placed chicken strips into a skillet atop the cooking range, the door chime sounded and she swiftly made her way to the entrance.

B'Elanna was standing on the other side dressed in a floral sundress and Laren's smile spread across her face as she said, "Good evening B'Elanna, I'm delighted to see you made it."

The ensuing words were accompanied by a scowl, "I really didn't have much of a choice now, did I?"

Laren's left eyebrow climbed up her forehead, "Are you that displeased to be spending time with me?"

Ashamed of her behaviour, B'Elanna lowered her head, "No, it's just that I'm not very good company at the moment and prefer not to socialise."

Stepping to the side, Laren gestured for her guest to enter, "That has become abundantly clear to many people B'Elanna."

"Oh," uttered B'Elanna, somewhat surprised by the comment.

"That is why I was forced to order you here. We need to talk, so take a seat. Would you care for a drink, Klingon ale perhaps?"

Taking up position on the sofa, B'Elanna answered with downcast eyes and a rigid body, "That would be fine."

Going to the replicator, Laren asked for two tankards then handed one to her visitor, "Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Thank you and I see you prefer to cook the old fashioned way too."

"Yes. I picked up the habit on DS9. I find it therapeutic at times."

Raising her head, B'Elanna sniffed the air and smiled for the first time in weeks, "Is that Southern Fried Chicken I smell?"

Grinning behind her mug, Laren replied, "Yes it is and I've made potato salad with paprika to go with it."

B'Elanna's eyes lit up like a deflector shield, "Are you trying to impress me with my favourite meal?"

"No, just attempting to relax a friend. You look like you are ready to snap."

Sighing audibly, B'Elanna conceded, "I've been a little tense."

Returning to the kitchen area, Laren served two meals to the dining table, "Please join me and tell me what is troubling you."

Standing, B'Elanna began, "It's Tom." Taking a seat next to the host, she went on, "He has requested to speak with me."

"I thought you told him to keep his distance until you were ready to talk?"

"I did, but I've a feeling he wants to tell me about his continuing relationship with Delaney."

"Well it's no secret she has visited him every day. Are you upset about that?"

"No. I wish them well, but don't feel the need to have Tom inform me face to face."

Laren pressed on, "Are you afraid you will react violently towards him?"

Making eye contact, B'Elanna spoke the truth, "No Laren. It's been a month and I am completely over him."

"Then what has caused you to withdraw from everyone?"

"I'm trying to figure out why I am so troubled," admitted B'Elanna before taking a bite of crispy chicken. "Oh Laren, this is delicious. You are an excellent cook."

Smiling, Laren replied, "Thank you and why are you upset?"

"Tom and I were together a long time and I seem to have gotten over him fairly quickly."

"Why do you think that is?" asked Laren with genuine interest.

"I think I always feared Tom would stray. Maybe I'm upset at my own stupidity."

Laren frowned at the self-deprecation, "B'Elanna, you are not stupid."

"I guess not, maybe I'm just disappointed with my choices."

Nodding, Laren felt they were getting close to the actuality of the issue, "That's probably true, so why shut yourself off from your friends?"

Tears filled B'Elanna's eyes, "I … I'm scared of being betrayed again."

"Your friends aren't going to hurt you; they are concerned about your wellbeing and want to offer their support."

"I know, but I'm frightened of having feelings and don't know what I'm doing."

"What do you mean B'Elanna?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, B'Elanna answered, "Four weeks ago I was married and desiring to start a family with Tom and now I'm drowning in my uncertainty."

"You have experienced a life altering disappointment and your fears are plausible."

"I suppose and this potato salad is fantastic."

Laughing briefly, Laren retorted, "I'm glad you are enjoying the food."

The remainder of the meal was consumed in silence until Laren stood and cleared the table, "What do you intend doing about your feelings?"

"I have to admit, I do feel better now that I've voiced my concerns."

"Good, but I wish you would have come to me earlier."

"Laren, I'm sorry for avoiding you, but while I'm being honest, I didn't know how to face you."

Laren was taken about with the statement, "What?"

Moving to the couch, B'Elanna replied, "I'm psychically attracted to you, but I'm worried it's a rebound reaction after the mess with Tom."

Laren joined her and placed two plates of banana pancakes and maple syrup onto the low table, "I'm more than attracted to you and am not the kind of woman to pursue someone who is not available emotionally or sexually. I believe you fit that category and as such, I have no intention of making a fool of myself over you."

Looking at the dessert, B'Elanna ignored the elephant in the room and remarked, "You really did listen to my history during our last dinner."

"I did."

Finding comfort in that admission, B'Elanna opened up more and locked onto Laren's eyes, "I want you to understand I am not confused about you. I mean, I have been with women before and am not adverse to your sexuality."

Laren's heart skipped a beat or six, "I'm happy to know that and somewhat relieved." Reaching across the space between them, she lightly ran her left palm down B'Elanna's right cheek, "I like you, but you need to sort out you emotions before I will consider taking a step towards something more than friendship with you."

Overlooking the heat emitting from Laren's hand, B'Elanna nodded in silent understanding.

Withdrawing her hand, Laren initiated a conversation about life on Voyager and B'Elanna asked questions about Deep Space Nine. It was 2215 hours when B'Elanna thanked Laren for dinner, the chat and friendship.

-o-

Seven drew Kathryn back onto her chest and confessed, "I am beginning to enjoy this habit of taking a bath with you."

"Mmm, I think it may be because it always leads to wonderful love making."

Sniggering softly, the blonde planted a kiss on top of the Captain's head, "I must correct you Kathryn. That particular pastime evolves due to the fact I am deeply in love with you and derive great pleasure in your body."

Reaching behind, Kathryn cupped the back of Seven's head, "And I am deeply in love with you."

"Yes, I believe that is a true statement and you mother agrees."

The smaller woman turned onto her right side with a bewildered expression, "My mother?"

"She and I conversed at length today. She requested an audience with me and I accepted."

"Oh dear lord," grumbled the Captain.

"Are you not pleased?"

"Well, I only informed my mother about us a short time ago."

Smirking, Seven replied, "Yes and she was most upset with you."

"Oh shit, what else did she say?"

"Gretchen wishes to speak with me again in two days so she can get to know her future daughter in-law."

"I should have told you we'd spoken."

"It was remiss of you, but your thoughts have been elsewhere with the prospect of Ensign Paris' return to duty."

With a lazy nod, Kathryn agreed, "They have my love."

"Are you still angry with him?"

"No, just terribly disappointed Annika."

"I am too and as such, will not endeavour to cause him permanent damage if I happen upon him in the hallways."

Smiling, Kathryn caressed her fiancée's full bottom lip with a fingertip "I appreciate that darling."

In reply, Seven grinned broadly and inclined into the contact, "I believe it would not be wise for the Captain's girlfriend to spend time in the Brig."

"Very true and I would miss you terribly." Leaning in, Kathryn kissed the cleft of Seven's chin.

"I am ready for bed my Kathryn," remarked Seven as her hands wandered down her lover's spine.

"I am too my darling and thank you for the relaxing bath."

-o-

Captain Janeway opened her eyes and smiled at the blue orbs transfixed on her, "Good morning love."

"You are extremely beautiful when you sleep and good morning."

"Thank you for the compliment and how long have you been awake?"

"Ten point three minutes," replied the blonde before lowering her mouth to Kathryn's.

When the couple finally parted for air, Seven grazed her left hand over Kathryn's erect right nipple, "I love the way your body responds to my touch; I find it fascinating and more rewarding than data research."

"Mmm, I love you too," replied Kathryn before arching her left eyebrow. "Do we have time?"

"You are the Captain, and as such, we will always have time," answered Seven jovially as her hand cupped two rounded breasts tenderly.

"Ahh yes, some days it is good to be the Captain."

"And some days it is good to be your partner," quipped Seven while adjusting her position and melding their two centres.

-o-

Kathryn exited her Ready Room at 1620 hours, twenty minutes past the completion of the Alpha Shift and Lieutenant Kim instantly announced, "Captain on the Bridge."

"At ease everyone, I'm just passing through. Keep up the good work Lieutenant Kim." She walked behind Tom's station and noted he kept his attention focused on the forward view screen. "Ensign Paris, report."

"On course for the Alpha Quadrant at warp six with clear space ahead Captain."

"Thank you Mister Paris." Heading towards the turbo lift, Kathryn winked at Harry and he gave her a small smile in return.

Prior to taking command of the Bridge, Kathryn had spoken to the young Junior Lieutenant and asked he keep a close eye on Tom. He was to complete a report on the Ensign's performance for the next four shifts then discuss his findings at the next senior staff meeting.

Janeway entered the lift then stopped off at Chakotay's quarters for a brief chat regards Ro Laren's first day at the helm.

-o-

A humming Seven added a splash of lavender oil to the bath water before returning to the kitchen and pouring a glass of white wine for Kathryn. The door swished open and a smiling captain stepped past the jamb.

"Hello Annika."

"It is good you are home Kathryn," replied Seven while moving out from behind the counter. She handed over the wine then wrapped her arms around Kathryn and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I've drawn you a bath sweetheart and dinner will be on the table in an hour."

Grinning idiotically, Kathryn pecked the blonde on the lips then purred, "I adore coming home to you."

"I missed you today," countered Seven huskily.

"Oh god me too and I can't even begin to describe how tempted I was to visit you in Astrometrics today."

Seven grinned, "In that case I should perhaps assist you in the bath."

"That's wonderfully logical of you," taunted the Captain with a soft chuckle.

-o-

After dinner, Kathryn was sitting in an armchair and working on a PADD when Seven stood behind her, "Your mother wants to know when you are going to set a date for our wedding."

Putting down the PADD, Kathryn dragged Seven onto her lap, "I guess we should discuss the matter."

"We should sweetheart," replied Seven while nuzzling into Kathryn's hair.

"Have you given it any thought?"

"I believe I do not wish for a long engagement."

Smirking, Kathryn husked, "I wholeheartedly agree, so how does the thirtieth of July sound?"

Seven placed both hands behind Kathryn's head and drew their lips together. The kiss was passionate and ended after Seven lay her lover on the bed.

With glimmering eyes, Kathryn surmised, "I gather that is a yes from you."

"You are correct Kathryn," replied Seven as she disrobed swiftly. Naked, she crawled along the bed on all fours and kept her gaze upon her prey.

Kathryn shivered with anticipation, "It only gives us a week to organise the ceremony."

Settling between her partner's thighs, Seven declared, "I do not require that amount of time. Your mother has been assisting me as has B'Elanna. I believe I am ready to wed you."

With a crooked left brow, Kathryn asked, "How have you managed to keep this news from me?"

Seven planted a lingering kiss upon her lover's jaw, "I have been resourceful and your busy hours have afforded me the opportunity to go about my organising."

"Well then, it looks like I am the only one who needs to get moving."

Pressing her mouth over Kathryn's right ear, Seven throatily enquired, "Are you going to wear your uniform?"

Squirming underneath, Kathryn explained, "It is a requirement of Starfleet that I do."

Seven replied in between gentle smooches, "I am thrilled to her that. I enjoy viewing you in your dress whites."

As small tremors of delight snaked along Kathryn's nerve endings, she sighed, "That is a bonus my love. I will speak with Admiral Paris tomorrow regards official authorisation."

"Will you be asking the Doctor to perform our nuptials?"

"Yes my love and Tuvok is to be my best man." Kathryn suddenly sat up and ignored the heat permeating from her loins. "We must arrange a rehearsal for Naomi."

With a warm smile, Seven retorted, "She asked me several weeks ago what her duties entailed and when advised, she has been practicing every day."

Giggling, Kathryn changed position and ended up on top of Seven's long frame, "She does try so hard to be an adult and is rather adapt at performing little tasks I set her."

Seven looked into her paramour's eyes, "She hero worships you and makes no secret of the fact she wishes to join Starfleet when old enough."

"I have actually been tossing around the idea of creating a position for her," admitted Kathryn before kissing Seven's chin.

"Really?" exclaimed Seven excitedly. "Naomi Wildman would be extremely proud to serve. In fact, she was preparing to nominate herself as your aide. I have been assisting her with Delta and Alpha Quadrant mapping. She is very keen to learn."

Kathryn cuddled into Seven's chest, "You like to idea of giving her official duties?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Then it is settled. I'll call her into the staff meeting on Friday morning and offer her the job of Captain's assistant."

"You will make her very happy Kathryn?"

"Due to her Ktarian heritage, Naomi matures quicker than human children and is advanced for her years. The Doctor assumes me she is currently physically developed akin to a ten year old human child."

"I agree and Tuvok has been preparing algorithms for her to complete. He has expressed his satisfaction with her insightful logic."

"It's hard to remember she is only four years old at times."

Smiling up at her lover, Seven remarked, "Naomi Wildman in not the only one who wishes to join Starfleet."

With piqued curiosity, Kathryn dragged her right fingertips through Seven's blonde strands, "Really? Who would that be darling?"

Reaching up, Seven gripped Kathryn's hand, "I have been analysing the benefits of my inclusion into the hierarchy of Starfleet."

Arched eyebrows preceded Kathryn's words, "Are you serious?"

"I believe Voyager will make it home within the next two years and as such, I wish to better my position."

Noting the expression of concern on her lover's face, Kathryn asked, "Darling, are you worried we will be separated once we return to the Alpha Quadrant?"

"I am."

Leaning over, Kathryn placed her lips onto Seven's forehead, "Annika, Admirals Hayes, Paris and Nechayev have all guaranteed your safety back on Earth. No one is going to whisk you away from me."

"Kathryn, you yourself have acknowledged my uniqueness and some individuals may view me as a valuable commodity to be taken and dissected for research."

"You will be my wife and well protected. Anyone trying to kidnap you for nefarious purposes will have to get past me first."

Seven grinned weakly, "I apologise for my irrational thinking."

"Oh Annika, it not irrational to have such fears; in fact it is very human."

"I believe it is paranoid to have such doubts," teased Seven with a sly smile. "It must be your influence."

"Very amusing darling, but seriously, is that the only reason behind you entertaining the idea of enlisting with Starfleet?"

"No. After two years of observing your chain of command, I wish to be a part of it."

"You do surprise me at times. I've always enjoyed our clashes when you don't accept my authority."

"I believe I have frustrated you many times sweetheart."

"Indeed you have. If you join Starfleet I would be obliged to eke out suitable punishment for any future rebuttals from you."

Seven giggled for short time, "As opposed to how you used to send me to the regeneration alcove for past indiscretions?"

"Well yes and now you may end up in the Brig."

"I am willing to take that risk Kathryn."

"All right then. I will take the matter up with Chakotay and Tuvok as soon as possible and have an Academy entrance exam organised for you."

"Thank you Kathryn."

"I doubt you will have any trouble."

"I believe my current knowledge will be adequate and I will complete training well within the allotted four year timeframe."

"I am sure you will darling."

Grabbing Kathryn by the shoulders, Seven rolled her onto the bed and kissed her hungrily. When the pair came up for fresh air, the Captain husked, "I suppose we will have to replicate you a cadet uniform."

"Indeed Kathryn."

"At least now most of the crew will stop ogling you when you dress in those bio-suits," taunted Kathryn.

Tittering, Seven nibbled on her partner's throat, "I will find another way to make you jealous."

"No you don't," protested Kathryn playfully. "Besides, I think you will look absolutely stunning in uniform."

With dilated pupils, Seven retorted, "Not as intoxicating as you my Kathryn."

"Falterer," replied Kathryn seconds before seeking out the blonde's lips.

-o-

Captain Janeway concluded Friday morning's command staff meeting then tapped her Combadge, "Janeway to Naomi Wildman."

The reply was swift, _"Wildman here Captain."_

"Please report to the Briefing Room A-SAP."

_"Aye, aye Captain."_

Janeway smirked at the response then addressed her Officers, "Naomi is going to be surprised."

Chakotay returned from the replicator and placed items on the table in front of Kathryn.

"Thank you Chakotay." She turned to a beaming Neelix, "Is everything prepared for this evening?"

"Yes Captain," answered the Talaxian. "Seven was kind enough to assist me with several recipes last night."

"Thank Kahless for that," retorted B'Elanna. "We will be spared from your latest experimentation with the Leola root."

Leering at the Chief Engineer, Neelix huffed in disgust, "You are the only person aboard this ship who voices a dislike for that particular food."

Raising her hands in surrender, B'Elanna remained diplomatic, "Sorry Neelix, but I can't stomach it no matter how you cook it and I am not alone in that assessment."

Looking at the Captain for confirmation, Neelix frowned when she shrugged her shoulders, "Why didn't anyone else ever tell me?"

Janeway stood and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "No one wanted to hurt your feelings. Just remember, everything in moderation my good man."

A lone tear formed in the corner of the brightly dressed Talaxian's eye, "I'm touched that the crew would suffer just to spare my feelings."

"Yes, the things one must endure for family," announced Tuvok deadpan as the door chime sounded.

The senior members of Voyager's crew took their places behind the Captain as she said, "Come in."

With a swoosh of the door, the youngest person stepped inside the room and immediately stood at attention in front of Kathryn with hands clasped behind her back. "Reporting as requested Captain," she stated in her Borg like manner.

"Naomi Wildman," began the Captain in her deepest, most serious tone. "It has come to my attention that you have been asking the various Departmental Heads if they have any tasks for you to perform, is that correct?"

"Affirmative," answered the Ktarian crisply while staring straight ahead.

"How have your lesson with Lieutenant Commander Tuvok been progressing?"

"With optimum results Captain."

Janeway turned to Chief Security Officer, "Is this correct Mister Tuvok?"

"Indeed it is Captain. Miss Wildman has displayed great aptitude for her schooling and an eagerness to learn."

Focusing back on the child, Kathryn asked, "Naomi Wildman, do your extra curriculum tasks interfere with your formal education?"

"Negative Captain."

Pressing her Combadge, the Captain spoke, "Janeway to Ensign Wildman."

_"Wildman here Captain, go ahead."_

"Please report to the Briefing Room."

_"On my way Captain, Wildman out."_

Naomi swallowed hard, knowing the Captain was about to inquire about her workload with her mother.

Janeway kept her eyes on her youngest charge and stifled her need to grin at the child's obvious nervousness and apprehension. The room remained in total silence until the door slid open moments later.

Blonde Samantha Wildman took stock of the gathering then stood beside her daughter, "You wanted to see me Captain" The xenobiologist in her late twenties, noted her child's stiffness and pondered the reason behind their summons.

"Ensign Wildman, Naomi has been discussing her tutelage with us. Has her extra after school activities for the different departments inhibited her regular studies or home life?"

With a slight grin, Samantha replied, "No Captain."

"Is Namoi still taking time for recreation?"

"Yes Captain. Since the arrival of Commander Ro, Namoi's social undertakings have increased."

"Very well Ensign Wildman and thank you for your honesty," commented Kathryn as Samantha took a step back. "Namoi Wildman, as Captain of the USS Voyager, I promote you to the position of Captain's Assistant. Commander Chakotay, if you will."

The tattooed Officer picked up the uniform from the table and took up position in front of the wide eyed child, "Miss Wildman, please change into uniform." He passed over the clothing and remained stone faced.

Taking possession of the bundle, Namoi focused on Kathryn, "Captain, my I have permission to utilise your ensuite?"

"Proceed Miss Wildman," came the clipped reply.

Once the child was out of hearing range, Samantha spoke, "Permission to speak freely Captain?"

"Go ahead Ensign."

"Thank you for doing this. Namoi will not let you down; Starfleet is all she talks about."

Smiling, Kathryn replied, "You have an amazing daughter Samantha and her potential to succeed is immeasurable. Due to her rapid maturity, I have suggested to Admiral Paris that she sit the Academy Entrance Competition exams at the end of next year."

With pride quivering her voice, Samantha responded, "Namoi will be so pleased to receive that news."

The door of the ensuite opened and a proud Ktarian/Human hybrid marched out carrying her other outfit. A smile spread across her face as she took up her previous place and she quickly glanced at her mother.

Kathryn looked down at her and grinned, "Acting Crewman Wildman, at ease. Ensign Wildman, please step forward."

The blonde did and the Captain continued, "Ensign Wildman, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade." She presented the woman with a gold pip, "Congratulations Lieutenant and Crewman Wildman. You are both required to attend the Mess Hall at 1800 hours for celebrations."

"Aye, aye," replied the two Wildmans in unison.

"Dismissed," announced Kathryn happily.

During the next two hours, five other Officers were called to the Briefing Room and subsequently promoted. Once proceedings concluded, the senior staff began to file out of the room except for Laren; she stayed behind to discuss B'Elanna's wellbeing with the Captain.

"Commander," began Kathryn when Laren finished her report. "Would I be correct in assuming you have feelings other than friendship for B'Elanna?"

Taken aback by the question, Laren hesitated for a nanosecond before answering, "Uhm yes Captain, but I have no intention of acting on those feelings at this time."

"I'm pleased to hear that."

"B'Elanna has enough emotional turmoil without me adding to it."

"That's very honourable and considerate of you."

"She understands my position."

Kathryn threw her left arm around the other woman's shoulders, "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"It's mutual Captain."

"I suppose it's time to return to the Bridge after all this excitement."

"Indeed Captain."

-o-

At 1535 hours Captain Janeway handed over command of the Bridge to Chakotay before leaving for Astrometrics. When she entered, Seven was keying in a series of commands into her control panel while gazing at the large wrap around holographic wall screen.

"Can I be of assistance Captain?" she enquired.

"No Seven, I come bearing information."

"I see." Seven completed her calculations and turned to face her Captain, "I am all yours."

With a broad smile, Janeway blushed, "Indeed you are."

Namoi bounced around the corner, "Hello Captain. Seven, I have finished my task with optimal precision."

"Very efficient Crewman Wildman. I thank you for your assistance."

"May I please be excused Captain?" asked a serious looking child.

"You may and I will see you later."

The strawberry blonde raced out the door while Janeway stood beside Seven on the elevated platform. The younger woman shivered at the closeness of her fiancée and relished the tingling sensations running up and down her spine.

"I won't keep you from your work for long," explained Kathryn. "I just wanted to inform you that Tuvok will be administering your Starfleet Academy Entrance Competition exams on Monday."

Smiling, Seven locked onto Kathryn's eyes, "I am prepared."

"I never doubted that for a moment and I'll see you in our quarters soon."

"I look forward to it Captain and may I say you have been looking exquisite today."

Giggling softly, Janeway retorted, "That's because you make me feel so glorious."

"I believe I am finished for the day," remarked Seven with more than a glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I am very relieved to hear you say that."

-o-

The engaged couple fell into each other's arms and a lip lock once they stepped inside their cabin. A plum bio-suit flew through the air, quickly followed by a Starfleet jacket then a grey skivvy.

Seven's hands made light work of Kathryn's Starfleet issued bra and trousers. "You are magnificent my Kathryn," murmured the blonde before capturing lips in another fiery kiss.

Falling onto to couch, the ex-Borg took control and tenderly cupped Kathryn's firm breasts. In reply, the brunette moaned deeply from the pit of her stomach and gripped the blonde's shoulders. The smooch continued as both women sought out the inner confines of each other's mouths. The well-practiced oral dance intensified as Seven grazed the pads of her thumbs over rigid nipples, provoking more moans from Kathryn. The Captain's fingertips played along the alabaster skin of her lover and slowly made a journey down her spine. Coming to a rest upon the slight arc of buttocks, Kathryn marvelled at the way their two bodies fitted into each other's plains and curves.

Sensing Kathryn's hands, Seven whimpered then tweaked each erect nubbin. Kathryn arched her back and was rewarded with another double pinch. Her already soaked labia pressed into Seven's and all cognitive thought went out the door. Seven reached down and picked her up.

Standing, she carried her much adored cargo to the bedroom, Seven placed Kathryn upon the mattress and reluctantly ended their kiss. Towering above her lover, she smiled down at glistening blue eyes and felt the strings of love pull at her heart.

A highly aroused Kathryn stretched out her left hand, "I am so happy Annika, thank you for loving me."

"It is with great pleasure that you and I have become one," responded Seven while crawling onto the bed and coming to a rest on top of Kathryn.

Arms automatically snaked around Seven's shoulders as Kathryn drew her to her lips. This time the kiss was more tender and lasted for some time before Seven left the comfort of her lover's mouth and kissed her way along Kathryn's neck.

Tiny pecks absorbed warm skin and agile fingers played with blonde strands. Those digits wrapped around tresses when full lips captured her right nipple and a tongue caressed the pebbled areola.

"Oh dear god," whispered Kathryn while raising her back once again.

Smiling against the stiff node, Seven's left hand slid downwards and fingers glided over the smooth mound. With her tongue swirling around the engorged teat, Seven slipped an index and middle finger into the welcoming moisture.

Gradually she encompassed the swollen clitoris and Kathryn groaned as she found purchase with the silken sheet under her hands.

With delicate strokes, Seven paid homage to the collection of sensitive nerve endings and felt her own climax build as the woman beneath her withered in ecstasy.

Kathryn's head swam with pleasure, but during a brief moment of clarity, she shifted her left leg and orgasmed the instant Seven lowered her drenched centre onto it. "Don't stop darling," she pleaded as ripples of pure delight washed over her.

Complying, Seven entered her lover with two skilled fingers and began a slow push against a toned thigh. Lifting her head, she gazed into Kathryn's orbs, "I cannot describe how you make me feel during these moments of intimacy. Mere words cannot fulfil the task of conveying my inner yearnings and euphoria."

"Oh darling, I think you are more than adequate in addressing the issue." Bearing down on the digits inside her, Kathryn closed her eyes and allowed the slow burn to build again.

Seven's own liberation scorched her senses and she thrust herself faster along inviting flesh. Her penetrations sped up and intoxicatingly dragged across Kathryn's ridges. Pushing in further, she grazed over the smooth G-spot and Kathryn sat up and grabbed Seven's head.

"Goodness, right there my darling Annika," she voiced as tremors invaded her frame.

"Yes Kathryn … I love you with all my heart," replied Seven as her body started to shake with her impending climax. "You are total bliss," she gasped out while Kathryn tensed.

Kathryn's eyes opened and she locked onto Seven's, "I love you so much." She came undone and fell into the abyss of delight while still holding onto her liberator's head.

Seven groaned gutturally with one final thrust then collapsed forward onto Kathryn. Both women held on tight as the spasms told over and Seven remained inside her paramour. She smiled as Kathryn's inner muscles twitched against her fingers and snuggled in closer.

They remained in that position for over thirty minutes before adjourning to the ensuite and making love again. Once Kathryn had reciprocated Seven's invigorating performance in kind; the couple dressed before proceeding to the Mess Hall.

-o-

When Kathryn and Seven entered the room, they located Namoi and Samantha conversing with Laren and Neelix just inside the door beside a drinks table. The Wildmans were outfitted in floral summer frocks and Kathryn squeezed Seven's left hand as the pair joined them.

"That is a beautiful dress Naomi," she noted while handing Seven a glass of fruit punch.

All heads turned and a beaming Naomi replied, "Thank you Captain. My mother picked it out for me and you are very atheistically pleasing also."

Kathryn heard Seven's soft chuckle behind her, "Thank you Namoi." She rotated and leaned into her girlfriend's right ear, "You have such a fan in her; she even talks like you."

In reply, Seven pulled back and quipped, "I believe that is a compliment and she is correct in her assessment of you."

Blushing, Kathryn returned to the others and engaged in spirited conversation while Seven went in search of B'Elanna.

-o-

Several hours later, after cake eating and much regaling, Namoi approached Kathryn, "Excuse me Captain, I wish to say goodnight to you."

Kneeling onto her right knee, Kathryn pulled the young girl into an embrace, "Goodnight Namoi, sweet dreams."

"You too Captain," replied Namoi while returning the hug. "You give good hugs," she added before stepping back.

"I learnt that important lesson from Seven."

Giggling at the explanation, Namoi bounded off towards her mother and Neelix.

Straightening up, Kathryn scanned the room and spotted the newly promoted Lieutenant Lance Powell watching the Wildman's departure. She noticed his broad smile before seeking out B'Elanna. Kathryn discovered her speaking with Chakotay in the far corner. Joining the former Marquis, she declared, "Neelix has excelled once again."

"Yes he has," agreed her First Officer. "Would you ladies like another drink?" he asked.

Both women replied in the affirmative and he quickly left for the bar table.

"How are you B'Elanna?" enquired the Captain.

"Little steps Captain. Recalibrating the entire Engineering System has kept me busy."

Placing a comforting hand on B'Elanna's left forearm, Kathryn smiled, "No problems then?"

"No. Everything has been going to schedule."

"I wasn't referring to Engineering," corrected Kathryn with an arched left eyebrow.

"Oh … all is good Captain."

"I'm glad to see you here tonight."

"It's my first outing with the crew in several weeks."

"Your presence has been missed and thanks for assisting Seven with our wedding preparations."

Beaming brightly, B'Elanna remarked, "Seven has done the majority of the planning. I've just been there to approve or disapprove her selections."

Nodding, Kathryn noted, "My mother appears to have way too much influence over my fiancée."

Tittering, B'Elanna agreed, "Yes and watching the two of them chat is scary, but they both have your best interests in mind."

"I am very relieved to find they are not arguing and get along so well."

"I can understand that and Gretchen thinks the world of Seven."

"I can assure you the feeling is mutual. My mother speaks with great fondness during our comlinks. When do you expect to be done with the calibrations?"

"No later than tomorrow afternoon."

"Good, just in time for you to take a three day break."

"I suppose that is your subtle way of telling me I've been overworking again?"

"It is B'Elanna, so I suggest you use up some of you accumulated Holodeck time and treat yourself to a relaxing experience."

"I'll take up that idea."

"Have you spoken to Tom yet?"

"Yes, twice. The first time was several days ago and I informed him we had nothing to discuss. We bumped into each other in the Mess this morning."

"How did it go?"

"I was fine, but he wants to speak with me when he finishes shift tonight."

"How did you reply?"

"I told him I would meet him in his quarters at 1210 hours."

"Well good luck and remember I am here if you need to talk afterwards."

"I won't and if you'll excuse me, I think I'll call it a night."

"Of course, goodnight B'Elanna."

"Goodnight Captain."

Laren slipped in beside Kathryn the moment B'Elanna moved away, "I see B'Elanna is still avoiding me."

"It would appear so."

"Oh well, life goes on."

"Yes it does and on that note, it's time I ask you to take command of the ship during my honeymoon."

Dark brows rose in confusion, "What about Chakotay?"

"He will be on leave at the same time."

"That is a sudden development."

"Yes unfortunately."

"So the rumour about him and Lieutenant Harris parting ways is true?"

"Yes. The poor man is absolutely heartbroken."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it does explain his request to join the poker game tomorrow night."

"I hope Paris will not be included."

"No, he has been banned indefinitely."

"Serves him right," chided Kathryn with a tiny dose of sarcasm.

"That's the general consensus amongst the crew and I'd be honoured to take command in your absence."

"Excellent."

The two Officers chatted about captain's duties until Seven arrived and took Kathryn home.

-o-

_**A/N: There will be a short delay for the next update, cheers!**_


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Star Trek: Voyager - At Last.

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The beginnings of a romantic relationship between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine; takes place approximately two years (2376) after Seven was freed from the Borg Collective. Alternative Universe!

PAIRING: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine.

RATING: MA for realistic sexual activity.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and caters to the basic wish of many gay women who watched and enjoyed the adventures of the Star Ship Voyager, for the owners and writers to explore an intimate relationship between two of the female characters. If you look closely and you know you all did, there is a plethora of looks, remarks and actions to tease and tempt us all into believing that Janeway and Seven wanted to be more than just friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, boldly go where no other writers go, and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creators Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor or Paramount Network Television.

BE WARNED: This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you appear to have taken a wrong turn at the last nebula and entered this site by mistake. Lay in a new course and bugger off at warp speed!

A/N: If you take the time to read a chapter, please take the opportunity to review and keep the Muse happy.

Apologises for the late updates, but real life and work have been on the hectic side this past month. To the readers who are following my other tales, the same applies for the lack of updates.

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Captain's personal log: Stardate: 53322.69**_

_ In one hour's time I will be adding a new title to my name. Captain Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway will also be known as wife; spouse of Annika Erin Hansen and as happy as a pig in mud._

_ My intended insisted we spent last night apart, but I have a strong suspicion my mother may have pushed her in that old traditional direction. To be honest, I did not sleep much and found myself wanting to attend the doe's celebrations going on in B'Elanna's quarters. _

_ After consultation with my dear friend Tuvok, I instead had a quiet scotch with him and Chakotay. Speaking of my First Officer, he is still hurting over the loss of his association with Lieutenant Harris. She in turn has not made it easy on him by requesting removal from the Alpha Shift onto the Gamma Shift. As Officer in charge of rosters, he accepted it was probably best for the two of them if they remained out of each other's way._

_ At the completion of the wedding today, Chakotay will be setting out on a spiritual journey in hopes of finding a new path to happiness and acceptance. I, along with Tuvok wished him luck and look forward to his return to active duty._

_ For myself, I have planned a wondrous honeymoon with my bride-to-be and have managed to keep news of the details from her. The night before last, she employed all known methods of interrogation to prise the information from me, but I held steady and she ended up attempting different ways to entice me into submission. I must admit, her techniques were delectable and I didn't mind at all._

_ I am also brave enough to admit I am nervous. Until a year ago, I have given up all hope of ever finding love or have another love me. I had always had my doubts about Mark and once I met Seven, I knew that no other would ever command my respect, love or support the way she does. She is my everything and I will spend the rest of my life, whether it be here in the Delta Quadrant or back on Earth, telling her each day how much she means to me._

"Computer, end Captain's personal log."

There were two distinctive beeps and Kathryn rose from the sofa and entered the bedroom. She walked up to the closet and retrieved her Mess uniform and laid it on the bed. Slipping off her blue robe, she strolled into the ensuite to take a long warm bath and think about anything other than her upcoming nuptials. Five minutes after immersing herself in the bubble bath, her valiant efforts were stymied, and she grinned while imagining how Seven was going to be dressed.

-o-

Captain Janeway stood in front of the crew assembled in Holodeck 1 and smiled. Tuvok leaned forward slightly and whispered, "Kathryn, it is advisable you breathe unless you intend on fainting."

Exhaling loudly, Kathryn turned to her best man and groomsman Chakotay and confessed, "I'm a nervous wreck."

Chakotay lost all decorum and chuckled, "I've never seen you this anxious before; not even when facing off with the Borg Queen."

Kathryn was about to retort with a whimsical comment when the bridal march began to play. All heads turned down the gangway to witness Namoi appearance. Carrying a wicker basket of flower petals, she was all smiles as she slowly marched down the aisle and tossed handfuls of leaves out in front of her. She was dressed in Seven's favourite colour of red and her hair was pinned up into a bun. Her feet were adorned in black slippers and she took a moment to wave to her proud mother as she passed her seat.

B'Elanna followed closely behind and looked stunning in a midnight blue strapless gown.

When Seven of Nine came into view, Kathryn gasped, "Oh my word, she is magnificent."

Her bride was wearing a sleeveless and strapless satin gown that hugged her curves and accentuated her bountiful bosom. Her blonde hair was curled at the ends and falling freely over broad shoulders and Kathryn lost all ability to think straight.

Seven stared towards her bride and beamed. She took in the straight back and shoulders adorned by a white Starfleet uniform jacket then locked onto shining pools of blue. Her own thoughts turned carnal and she thought her heart was going to explode with all the rapid pounding it was currently experiencing.

Kathryn presented her left forearm and Seven gladly placed her hand over Kathryn's. The couple intertwined fingers and the tearful Doctor began the ceremony.

-o-

Ro Laren observed as the Captain led her wife out of the reception and was taken aback when Chakotay approached and asked her to dance. "Thank you Commander, but I was just about to leave and carry out an impromptu inspection of the Beta Shift," she explained while moving toward the exit.

"In that case I'll join you before calling it a night."

The two senior Officers left the Holodeck and proceeded to wander around the ship at a leisurely pace.

Sometime later, Chakotay took his leave and retired to his cabin while Laren continued on to the Bridge.

After receiving a report from Lieutenant Ayala, she made her way back to Deck 9. Laren had just finished showering seven minutes later when her door chime sounded.

Going to the entrance, she was surprised to find Tal Celes at her threshold. "What can I do for you Crewman Celes?" she asked while adjusting the sash around her dark blue robe.

"Begging your pardon ma'am, but as Acting Captain I need your advice."

"You better come in then," instructed Laren while securing the door. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I formally request a change of quarters. I am having difficulties with my roommate Ensign Lang."

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"She is currently dating another crew member and I am finding it near impossible to have any privacy."

Laren studied the twenty four year old Bajoran who was a grade three Sensor Analyst and noted the dark circles under her eyes, "Has this situation interfered with your sleep?"

"Affirmative ma'am; I am having a hard time in obtaining adequate rest and it is now affecting my work performance."

Moving over to the computer terminal, Laren sat down, "As you are aware Crewman, available space for quarters is rather sparse." Keying in a command, she brought up the current cabin manifest and checked the crew allocations, "There is a vacant single room on Deck 6."

"Thank you Captain. I appreciate your assistance."

"Leave it with me and I'll make the adjustments first thing tomorrow morning. I will notify you when you can move your belongings."

"Thank you again ma'am."

Standing, Laren ushered her guest to the door, "Goodnight Celes." She stepped into the hallway as Tal exited. "I will speak with you tomorrow and hope you can put up with one more evening of discomfort."

B'Elanna turned the nearby corner and spotted the young Bajoran leaving Laren's quarters and laughing. The fact the Commander was dressed in a robe did not go unnoticed. Her heart gripped with jealousy and her features took on an expression of utter despair.

Laren saw B'Elanna stop outside her cabin door and nodded to the woman before turning heel and returning to bed.

B'Elanna exhaled and entered her quarters without acknowledging the other woman. She quickly divested herself of all clothing and put all the items into the recycler. With a huff, she prepared for bed.

-o-

After tossing and turning for a full ten minutes, B'Elanna had reached the limits of her frustration and sat up in bed. Her first instinct was to curse, so she did, "Kahless, what did you imagine would happen? You've kept your distance from Laren for two months and what, you expected her to wait?"

Her inner chastisement was interrupted by her Combadge springing into a transmission, _"Chakotay to Torres."_

"Go ahead Commander."

_"Are you available for a night cap?"_

"Affirmative."

_"I'll be at your door in three – Chakotay out."_

Jumping out of bed, B'Elanna pulled on a green robe and replicated two glasses of scotch on the rocks. She took a seat on the couch and waited for her best friend to arrive.

-o-

Sitting down, Chakotay took a long sip of his drink and sighed.

B'Elanna reclined and got comfortable, "You look worried?"

With a quirked brow, Chakotay answered, "I suppose you've heard Amanda broke off our relationship?"

"I have and I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"Apparently she wasn't as committed as I was."

"That sucks."

With a shrug, Chakotay noted, "I think I'm destined to be on my own."

"You and me both," lamented B'Elanna before taking a drink.

Chakotay huffed behind his glass, "I always fall for the wrong women."

"So do I."

Brown eyes widen in surprise, "Pardon?"

"Oh nothing, it's not important."

"Hey now, not so fast; obviously something is going on."

"It's no big deal. I was foolish to think someone would wait for me to get over Tom and be free to move on."

"I thought you were over him?"

"I convinced myself I was, but I ended up turning away from the chance of a new relationship. Now it appears she has moved on herself. I saw a Crewman leaving her cabin earlier."

"Are you sure she is even romantically involved with the other person?"

"She was dressed in a robe and both were laughing."

Chakotay looked at B'Elanna's attire, "I'll state the obvious here; just because someone is wearing a robe, it doesn't indicate anything intimate has occurred. Like you, she may have been preparing for bed when the visitor arrived expectantly."

"That may be true, but both were in good spirits."

"My advice is you talk to her and simply ask about her relationship status. Don't jump to deductions B'Elanna."

"We'll see and I suggest you start looking in the right place for love."

"What does that mean?"

"Try dating a woman who is looking for a long term relationship and not just a hook up."

Chuckling, Chakotay replied, "Are you saying my choices have been on the young side?"

"Yes. Amanda is only twenty two and was never going to be with you for long. The women you have pursued in the past have been totally wrong for you or a complete homicidal lunatic."

"Oh that last comment would be directed at Seska which is understandable, but what do you mean by others were wrong for me?"

"You my friend are searching for a wife, a long-time companion. You want to settle down and raise a family."

With a smirk, Chakotay conceded, "You know me too well B'Elanna."

Laughing, B'Elanna stood and took the empty glass from her guest, "I do and as it is so late; I suggest you go home and let me get some sleep."

"I appreciate the chat and will see you after my spiritual journey."

"Good luck with your guide and safe travel my friend."

The pair hugged before Chakotay made his departure.

-o-

Kathryn held on tightly to Seven as they tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, "You have managed to completely exhaust me my love."

Seven lovingly kissed her wife's jaw line, "We have been making love for four point ten hours Kathryn, so I understand your fatigue."

"That's very sympathetic of you and if you give me a moment to hydrate, I will be ready to resume."

Reaching over to the bedside table, Seven poured a tall glass of chilled water from a crystal jug. Handing the drink to Kathryn, she then prepared one for herself before settling against the bedhead.

Kathryn leaned into her side, "Have you enjoyed the day?"

"Yes most definitely. Our wedding was all I dreamed it would be and you looked wonderful in your uniform."

"You made an exceptional bride and once we return to Earth, I plan on doing the whole ceremony again."

"You family will be pleased to learn of that news."

"Speaking of family, did you notice Lieutenant Powell occupying Samantha's time at the reception?"

"I did, but his attempts to romance Samantha will fail."

"How do you know that?"

"Since Samantha was granted a divorce at her husband Gres' request from Deep Space Nine, she has allowed herself to develop feelings for someone else on board."

Kathryn took a stab in the dark, "Neelix?"

"No sweetheart, it is another Human."

"So why isn't it Powell?"

"He does not enjoy Namoi's company."

"I gather you received that information from Namoi?"

"I did and Samantha confirmed it."

"I was hoping Samantha had an admirer; it's time Namoi had a constant father figure around her more often."

"Do you not think her godfather is filling that void?"

"Neelix is and has always been a positive role model, but it would be nice for her to have a solid family unit."

"You are sounding as if there is a problem."

Nodding, Kathryn explained, "When Namoi was sorting a stack of PADDS for me the other day, she asked about my father."

"That could be as a direct result of her mother's divorce."

"I believe so. Namoi voiced her regret at never knowing her father and wondered if she would ever know how it felt to be daddy's little girl."

"She asked me the same question last week. I attempted to reassure her that it was not anyone's fault that her father had not seen her."

Snuggling in closer, Kathryn suggested, "Maybe I should talk to Samantha and make enquiries about organising a Comlink between Gres and Namoi."

"That is logical sweetheart. I will speak with Laren and ask if she knew Greskrendtregk on DS9. He may not be a suitable father for Namoi."

Kathryn tittered at the last sentence, "Trust you to want to delve a little deeper."

With a smirk, Seven nibbled on her wife's neck, "It is my nature to want to assist my young friend."

"This is one of the why I love you so much."

"Do you have many reasons?"

"Oh yes my love; too many to mention."

Willing to play along with the game, Seven pressed her lips against the shell of Kathryn's ear, "I have a list of one hundred and fifty reasons why I love you. It is a work in progress."

Kathryn turned her head and stared into bright blue orbs, "Oh you are good at making me feel special."

"If you are hydrated, I would like to show you just how special I believe you are?"

"You better pass me another glass of water then darling," recommended Kathryn with a high degree of sass and throatiness.

-o-

Acting Captain Ro exited the Ready Room and walked onto the Bridge. "As you were," she declared before Harry announced her presence. "Lieutenant Kim, you have the Conn. I am required in the Airponics Bay."

"Aye, aye ma'am."

Making her way to Cargo Bay two, Laren spoke with Lieutenant Arkinson and Ensign Bronowski regards a power supply shortage they were experiencing.

Tapping her Combadge, Ro said, "Ro to Torres."

_"Go ahead Captain."_

"Lieutenant Torres, how long will it be before the power grid problem is rectified in Cargo Bay two?"

_"Ensign Ashmore is currently working on the issue in the Jefferies tube above the bay and should have it repaired within the next ten minutes."_

"Thank you for your assistance Lieutenant Torres – Ro out."

Lieutenant was impressed with the swift remedy, "Thank you Captain Ro. I couldn't get a straight answer when I first logged the fault with Maintenance."

"Don't mention it Lieutenant."

Exiting the retrofitted storage area, Laren went towards the nearest lift and as she waited, Tom Paris joined her.

"Afternoon Captain."

Without making eye contact, Laren responded, "Afternoon Ensign Paris."

The door to the lift opened and Tom suggested, "After you ma'am."

Laren stepped inside, "Thank you."

Tom moved in and he stared at the Acting Captain, "Deck 1. This is a little awkward, isn't it ma'am?"

Dumbfounded by the comment, Laren asked, "Why is that Ensign?"

"You're pursuing my wife."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I was informed you have been wooing my wife since your arrival."

Incensed at the accusation and the casual affront of the man, Laren ordered, "Computer halt lift." She turned to the smirking blond and protested, "I don't know where you got your information from Ensign Paris, but I can assure you, it is grossly incorrect. I do not have any form of relationship with Lieutenant Torres other than that of colleague. If I remember correctly, she is no longer your lawfully wedded wife and what occurs in my private life is none of your damn business. Computer resume."

"My apologies Captain, I have been misled."

The lift stopped at its destination and an unaffected Tom got out. Laren was so enraged by Tom's disrespect she snapped, "Deck 9."

-o-

Racing to her quarters, Laren showered and dressed in black trousers and a dark blue undershirt before going to the Sandrine's Bar program she knew was currently running on Holodeck two. Entering, she went directly to the counter and ordered a carafe of Bajoran wine.

Halfway through the small jug, B'Elanna approached her table, "Mind if I join you?"

"No, go right ahead."

"So why are you here drinking on your own," asked B'Elanna while holding onto a mug of ale and taking up a chair.

"I'm just relaxing and trying to forget I'm the topic of the ship's rumour mill."

Brown eyebrows jumped up B'Elanna's forehead, "Who told you that?"

"Your ex-husband took get delight in informing me fifteen minutes ago."

"Kahless, what has that insufferable fool gone and done now?"

"He accused me of pursuing you since I was retrieved from space."

"Oh, that's unfortunate and totally wrong."

Shaking her head, Laren agreed, "You can say that again."

B'Elanna decided now was the best time to act upon Chakotay's advice, "How are you and Tal Celes doing?"

Confusion creased Laren's brow, "Tal Celes?"

"Aren't you seeing her?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I saw her leaving your cabin the other night and you were wearing a robe. You both appeared very relaxed with one another."

With her lips pursing, Laren stood, "Oh of course, I was in sleep wear, so I must fucking her then." She grabbed the remaining wine and drank it down in one gulp then left.

"Hold on Laren," shouted B'Elanna as she chased after her.

Pivoting, Laren snarled, "What?"

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"If you must know, Tal came to see me and requested a cabin change. I happen to have been in bed when she dropped by unannounced." Entering the turbo lift, Laren leered at B'Elanna one more time for good measure, "I told you I would wait for you, but apparently my word wasn't good enough for you – Deck 9." The doors closed on an open mouthed Chief and Laren swore under her breath.

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Star Trek: Voyager - At Last.

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The beginnings of a romantic relationship between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine; takes place approximately two years (2376) after Seven was freed from the Borg Collective. Alternative Universe!

PAIRING: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine.

RATING: MA for realistic sexual activity.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and caters to the basic wish of many gay women who watched and enjoyed the adventures of the Star Ship Voyager, for the owners and writers to explore an intimate relationship between two of the female characters. If you look closely and you know you all did, there is a plethora of looks, remarks and actions to tease and tempt us all into believing that Janeway and Seven wanted to be more than just friends. I, along with other Fanfic writers, boldly go where no other writers go, and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of creators Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor or Paramount Network Television.

BE WARNED: This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you appear to have taken a wrong turn at the last nebula and entered this site by mistake. Lay in a new course and bugger off at warp speed!

A/N: If you take the time to read a chapter, please take the opportunity to review and keep the Muse happy.

Apologises for the late updates, but real life and work have been on the hectic side this past month. To the readers who are following my other tales, the same applies for the lack of updates.

* * *

Chapter 10

Kathryn woke from peaceful slumber and immediately nuzzled into Seven's chest.

"Good morning Kathryn," whispered the blonde before kissing her wife tenderly on the temple.

"Mmm, it certainly is when I wake up in your arms."

"I prefer this means of commencing the day also, but I require regeneration."

Stretching, Kathryn reluctantly replied, "All right and while you are gone, I'll speak to maintenance and discuss having your alcove moved into our bedroom."

Smiling at her lover, Seven countered, "I would like that. I will enjoy having you watch over me again."

Raising her head slightly, Kathryn kissed across the expanse of Seven's collarbone, "I will too my love. How long will you be in Cargo Bay 2?"

"I only require a three hour cycle."

Kathryn sucked on the skin beneath her lips, "I'll have a chat with Samantha then."

Squirming under the attention of her girlfriend, Seven remarked, "You are making it difficult for me to leave the confines of our bed."

"Why is that?" questioned Kathryn throatily.

"Your current activity is arousing me."

"I will desist," offered Kathryn before sliding down the mattress and lowering her mouth over Seven's right nipple.

"Oh, I do not believe that would be an efficient solution," declared Seven as her hands danced along Kathryn's back. "I love you," she whimpered as warm tentacles of desire wrapped themselves around her lower region.

"I love you too," mumbled an engrossed Captain.

-o-

Lieutenant Wildman looked up from the LCARS terminal when Captain Janeway entered the lab and she instantly stood at attention, "Good morning Captain."

"Good morning Lieutenant. I was wondering if you had a moment to speak with me."

"Of course Captain."

Scanning the immediate area, Kathryn noted they were alone, "I wanted to discuss Namoi with you."

With her forehead creasing, Samantha asked, "Is there a problem?"

Kathryn took her time and explicated the conversation she had had with Namoi then enquired, "Do you think it would be beneficial for her to speak with her father?"

"No," answered Samantha sternly. "She has already voiced her disappointment at the fact he has not contacted her once since communication with the Alpha Quadrant has been established."

"I see," commented Kathryn.

"Having said that, my daughter seems to have taken an interest in how fathers are expected to behave."

Folding her arms across her chest, Kathryn pinched her chin between her left thumb and index finger, "Do you have any idea what set her on this course of inquiry?"

"I believe it may have been triggered after I had a date with a fellow crew member. He insisted Namoi go to her room when I invited him to our quarters for dinner."

The penny dropped and Kathryn probed, "Are you referring to Lieutenant Powell?"

Samantha nodded as tears collected in the corners of her blue eyes, "Yes. I asked him to leave and then had to explain to Namoi why he didn't want her around."

"That is unacceptable behaviour on Lieutenant Powell's behalf," remonstrated a bitterly disappointed Kathryn.

"I agree and how did you know it was Lieutenant Powell?"

"My wife was concerned about Namoi's sudden interest in all things paternal and informed me. I had also noticed his observation of you during celebrations the other night."

"Seven has a kind heart and I appreciate your thoughtfulness towards Namoi."

"If there is any way I can assist you with her questioning, please let me know."

"I will and thank you again Captain."

Turning heel, Kathryn left the lab. Travelling to the first turbo lift, she went and spoke with Ensign Miller from maintenance to request he assist Lieutenant Torres with relocating Seven's regeneration alcove at 1300 hours.

She tapped her Combadge once she left Maintenance, "Janeway to Torres."

_"Torres here Captain."_

"Your present location?"

_"The Mess Hall."_

"On my way, Janeway out."

Making her way to Deck 2, Kathryn entered the commissary and found B'Elanna eating at the table in the left far corner. Sitting beside her, she asked the Chief to meet Ensign Miller in Cargo Bay 2 in three hours' time.

"Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your honeymoon?" quipped a smiling B'Elanna.

"I was until my charming bride required regeneration."

Chuckling briefly, B'Elanna asked, "Have you worn her out already?"

Kathryn felt the heat of a blush rise up her cheeks, "I don't think that's possible, but I thought it best to occupy myself with organising the alcove while I had the time."

"It shouldn't take too long and Seven will insist on helping."

"I'm sure she will, but will be otherwise engaged."

With a cheeky smirk, B'Elanna delivered another question, "Are you enjoying your leave?"

"I truly am, but it would be nice to secure some time in a Holodeck."

"I have a two hour session at 1600 hours that you can use."

"That's very kind of B'Elanna, but I can't accept."

"Consider it an extra wedding gift; I've no use for it now."

"Thank you and I will repay you."

"There's no need, just be happy."

Hearing the words tinged with sadness, Kathryn pressed her friend for an explanation, "All right, out with it. What's really going on with you?"

"Nothing, I just don't feel like indulging in a past time at present."

Kathryn barely kept the anger from her next query, "Has Tom been stupid enough to pester you again?"

"No, not me."

"Then who?" demanded a less than impressed Captain.

"It was Laren. He confronted her in a turbo lift and told her he was aware she was involved with me. She had a few choice words with me on the subject and I proceeded to make a mess of things when I accused her of having a relationship with Tal Celes."

"Oh my, that does not sound good," noted Kathryn as her friend's frown deepened.

"It wasn't. I just want to talk to her and clear the air."

"What is stopping you from doing just that?"

"Laren is angry with me and avoiding me."

"Well there is only one way to solve the problem," put forth a grinning Kathryn. "Use you Holodeck time to invite Laren for a conversation."

"She won't discuss anything with me, let alone spend time in my company."

Tapping her Combadge, Kathryn said, "Janeway to Ro."

_"Go ahead Captain."_

"I have an assignment for you in Holodeck 1 at 1600 hours."

_"Aye, aye Captain. I'll meet you there."_

"Acknowledged, Janeway out."

With a tiny smile, B'Elanna expressed her gratitude, "Thank you Captain." Feeling better, she focused on the meal.

"Don't mention it and if it helps, Laren likes yellow roses."

A smile turned into a full blown grin, "Thank you for being a good friend."

"It's my job and my pleasure," retorted Kathryn before departing for her quarters

-o-

Ro Laren stepping through the open doors of Holodeck 1 and was surprised to find a program already running. She walked along a dirt track surrounded by lush green grass, rows of flowering rose bushes and leafy trees. One hundred yards along, she located B'Elanna sitting on a plaid blanket by a crystal blue lake.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Lieutenant Torres; I was expecting to meet with the Captain."

Brown eyes locked onto brown, "It was the Captain's idea for us to spend some time together and talk."

With pursed lips, Laren protested, "There is nothing to discuss."

Reaching for a nearby picnic basket, B'Elanna's response was nonchalant, "Fair enough, but I did go to a lot of trouble in filling this with delicious Bajoran treats. It would be a shame to waste them."

Laren shook her head, "I think Captain Janeway was being overly optimistic with her intentions."

"Where is the harm in sharing a nice meal with a friend? We used to be friends until I screwed up."

Before she knew it, Laren sat on the rug, "Why didn't you trust me B'Elanna?"

Opening the hamper, B'Elanna passed Laren several pieces of grape-like fruit known as alvas, "I want to be totally honest with you Laren. I had no business contemplating a relationship with you. It was way too soon and when I saw you with Tal Celes, all I could think of was how foolish I had been in expecting you to wait while I sorted myself out."

Swallowing the food, Laren replied, "I am not Tom and had no issue with waiting, but I didn't appreciate your distance."

"It was wrong of me to treat you so badly."

"You've had a lot going on B'Elanna and it was not right of me to consider anything but friendship with you."

"I'm not alone in having a lot happening; your adjustment to a new life should have been your top priority, not supporting my pathetic attempts at convincing myself everything was fine."

Stretching her long legs, Laren disclosed truthfully, "This food is scrumptious and the scenery very relaxing. I've had time to adapt to my changed conditions and feel right at home. I had plenty of time to refocus my attention on you and wait for you to come to me when you were unencumbered emotionally."

"It's good that you have settled." B'Elanna handed over a glass of Springwine. "I've taken the opportunity to work through my anger issues and disappointment with the Doctor acting as my counsellor. I have found my peace."

After taking a sip of her drink, Laren smiled, "I am happy to hear that."

"I also finally spoke with Tom and listened to his lame excuse. I am fully aware I was not to blame for our marriage breakup and accept he and Delaney were at fault. I was just an innocent bystander who got hurt in the process."

"Great, I'm glad you sought out professional guidance and have found some resolution."

B'Elanna passed Laren a wedge of larish pie, "So how is it being the Acting Captain?"

"Thank you and I am enjoying the experience. Although the extra time spent on reading reports is arduous."

B'Elanna smiled knowingly, "It's my least favourite task."

The two women fell into a comfortable conversation about Engineering until the meal was consumed.

"Thank you B'Elanna, the food was very pleasing to the palate."

"I should be the one thanking you for staying."

Laren made to get up then stopped, "I better get back to the Bridge. I promised Harry I would discuss the Class T Cluster he detected on the long range scanner this morning. We are hoping it contains a Type 6 Protostar."

Brown brows rose, "You're hoping to generate a wormhole?"

"Affirmative."

Any further response was interrupted when Laren's Combadge activated, _"Lieutenant Kim to Captain Ro."_

"Go ahead Lieutenant."

_"I've completed my analysis of the Class T Cluster and regrettably, there are no Type 6 Protostars present."_

"Understood Lieutenant Kim; I will speak with you tomorrow."

"Aye, aye Captain – Kim out."

"Too bad," sympathised B'Elanna while packing up the hamper.

Sitting, Laren asked, "How long do you have the Holodeck for?"

"Another hour."

"Would you mind if I stayed with you a little longer?"

"I'd be delighted."

"Is it okay if I question you about your Klingon side?"

"No, go right ahead."

"I'm aware of the fact Klingons have double the internal organs compared to humans, but do you?"

"My physiology is not wholly Klingon. I do have an eight chambered hear, two livers, four kidneys, but not a third lung. I also don't possess the Klingon urge to bite a chosen mate on the face so I receive a taste for their blood and scent."

"That must have been a relief to your ex-husband."

"It was. I notice you don't wear a Bajoran earring."

"I decided years ago I didn't need to display my D'Jarra. Although it was against Starfleet regulations to wear jewellery, Captain Picard allowed me to wear it aboard the Enterprise. I chose to wear it on my left ear instead of the traditional right. After I left the Enterprise, I stopped wearing it for good."

"D'Jarra is social caste, right?"

"Yes it is.

"You're a very attractive woman Laren and you're longer hair suits you."

Subconsciously, Laren touched her raven locks that fell well below her shoulders, "Thank you for the compliment and I prefer not having an unflattering bob hairstyle."

"That's the same reason I choose to grow my hair longer too."

Staring at the Chief, Laren said, "I've seen earlier images of you and I must say your longer locks soften your features."

Smiling at the compliment, B'Elanna replied, "The style used to be severe and made me look angry all the time. It served its purpose at the time, but I have matured greatly since then."

"I think you are beautiful just the way you are and I've really enjoyed this time together. I apologise for my behaviour and hope we can restore our former friendship."

"I think today has been a positive step in the right direction," noted B'Elanna with a grin.

Returning the smile, Laren promised, "I will continue to wait for you B'Elanna."

Chuffed by the admission, B'Elanna's eyes glistened with tears, "Thank you Laren, but I don't feel I deserve your offer."

Getting to her feet, Laren looked down, "I will leave the decision entirely up to you and as I have said before, I will not pressure you."

With a furrowed brow, B'Elanna spoke honestly, "I can't guarantee I'll ever be ready to be more than your friend."

"Then I will settle for that, goodbye B'Elanna."

B'Elanna was about to speak to the retreating woman when Laren's Combadge chirped, _"Celes to Ro."_

"Go ahead."

_"Captain, your presence is required in Astrometrics."_

Picking up the pace, Laren answered, "On my way, Ro out."

-o-

"Report Ensign Celes," directed Laren as she entered the Lab.

"Captain, the Class T Cluster is showing signs of collapsing."

"Time frame Ensign?"

"We have less than seven minutes to get out of the impact zone."

Tapping her Combadge, Laren ran out of the section, "Ro to the Bridge."

_"Go ahead Captain,"_ replied Harry.

"Lieutenant Kim, set course away from the Cluster at Warp 9."

_"Aye aye Captain."_

"Engage," ordered Laren as she stepped into a turbo lift. She requested Deck 1 and held onto the railings as the ship surged into the faster speed.

When the lift doors opened moments later, she raced towards Harry, "Lieutenant Kim, report."

"Captain, information on the Cluster's imminent collapse just received. We will approach clear space in two minutes."

"Thank you Lieutenant; we've just avoided a catastrophe," replied Laren as she sat in the First Officer's chair. "Any ideas on why this wasn't picked up earlier by the Science Officer?"

"Apparently the nuclear fusion within the core of the Cluster was interfering with our readings."

With a raised left eyebrow, Laren wasn't satisfied with the answer, "I'll have Ensign Celes run an efficiency analysis of all the ship's operations just to be on the safe side."

"Aye aye Captain."

-o-

Laren answered her quarters chime and was surprised to find a square shouldered B'Elanna on the other side of the pneumatic door.

"Evening Captain," began the Chief.

"I gather this is a formal visit?" queried Laren.

"It is. I just completed a diagnostic of the Science Station on the Bridge and found several disturbing anomalies."

"You better come in then and explain."

Both women settled on the sofa and B'Elanna continued, "After being notified Ensign Celes was carrying out a full ship's operational analysis, I offered to assist. When I reached the Bridge, I was shocked by the findings."

"Could they have been caused by the interference of the implosive activities of the Cluster?"

"No Captain. Someone on board has tampered with the computer system shortly after Lieutenant Kim began an analysis on the Cluster. His scans were incomplete."

Stunned by the words, Laren asked, "What changes were made?"

"Long range senor parameters have been altered to exclude all distances over ten kilometres and false readings were being collected by our scans."

"God damn it; that is just ridiculous and downright dangerous."

"Basically any space anomalies were to be ignored."

"So we are talking about deliberate sabotage here?"

"It would appear so Captain."

"Any lead on who is responsible?"

"The time stamp indicated the original commands were overridden during the current Beta Shift. It was fortunate Ensign Celes was conducting her own analysis of the Cluster and detected the impending collapse."

"Yes it was. Has Lieutenant Commander Tuvok been apprised of the situation?"

"He has and Lieutenant Junior Grade Taric Ergin is currently being questioned in the Briefing Room. I was asked to request you attend at the completion of this conversation."

"Give me a minute to change into uniform."

Nodding, B'Elanna followed the Acting Captain out the door moments later.

-o-

As Tuvok was interrogating Ergin, the dark haired man formerly assigned to security, jumped out of his chair and collapsed onto the carpeted floor. As his body writhed in spasms, Tuvok asked the ship's computer for a site to site transport to sickbay.

A running Laren and B'Elanna joined Tuvok there as a three person security team entered the room and took up strategic positions.

"Report Commander Tuvok," instructed Laren while she neared the biobed containing a prone Ergin with the doctor working feverishly on him.

"When being questioned, the Lieutenant appeared to have succumbed to some form of seizure."

Turning to the newly self-named EMH, Laren asked, "Doctor Zimmerman, have you anything to add?"

"I am running tests, but my initial assessment concurs with Tuvok's. Lieutenant Ergin has indeed suffered a brain seizure. The exact cause is unknown at this stage."

"I'll leave the matter in your capable hands Doctor. I best notify Captain Janeway of this development. Tuvok, ensure a security detail is on Ergin until the situation is resolved."

"As you wish Captain; I will send a team to search the Lieutenant's quarters for possible evidence."

"Thank you."

-o-

Kathryn cussed when her Combadge chirped, _"Ro to Janeway."_

"Damn it … Janeway here."

_"My apologies for the intrusion Captain, but there has been a major breach of the ship's security and I thought it best you be advised immediately."_

"You thought right. What is your current location?"

_"I am outside your quarters."_

"I'll be there in two minutes, Janeway out."

Seven uncharacteristically whined, "It would seem our honeymoon plans are to be delayed again."

Kathryn slowly climbed off her wife's warm body and got out of bed, "Indeed, join me for a quick shower. You may as well be present for the news."

"Agreed, but can we take a raincheck on the massage you were giving me?"

With a sly grin, Kathryn winked, "Most definitely darling."

Three minutes passed before Laren gained entry into the Captain's cabin. She swiftly relayed all the information while attempting to avoid eye contact with Seven. The blonde was sporting a small love bite on her neck and after more than three years without a sexual partner, Laren found it extremely hard not to think about B'Elanna and how it would feel to suckle on the side of her throat.

Her inner thoughts were dashed when Kathryn enquired, "So basically we are waiting for the Doctor's finding?"

"Affirmative Captain."

Kathryn's Combadge sprang into action, _"Doctor Zimmerman to Janeway."_

"Go ahead," answered a bewildered Captain.

_"Acting Captain Ro advised me to contact you when I had a solution to Lieutenant Ergin's symptoms."_

"On my way, Janeway out," replied Kathryn while facing Laren. "I see he has taken on his creator's name again."

Laren grinned slightly, "He sent me a two page summation yesterday on why he decided on a human designation again. I will pass it on to you later. It's a riveting explanation."

"I look forward to perusing it and to discover what caused Ergin to act foolishly."

The three women headed for the nearest turbo lift.

-o-

Kathryn marched into Sickbay ahead of Seven and Laren and ordered, "Let's have it Doctor Zimmerman."

Turning to the brunette with a smug expression at the use of his full name, the EMH began in layman's terms, "Lieutenant Ergin's brain has been invaded by an infection, which in turn, has attacked his grey matter and caused him to act irrationally."

Grateful for the non-medical jargon assessment, Kathryn asked, "Can he be treated?"

"Yes. I am currently administering antibiotics at two hour intervals. He is responding well and should make a full recovery."

"Any idea on how this infection occurred?"

"There are signs of contamination in all vital organs with the source originating from his genitals."

Kathryn's brows rose, "Are you saying this is some sort of sexually transmitted disease?"

"Initial testing indicated that is the case."

"Bloody hell, that's all we need aboard a Starship."

Smirking, Zimmerman continued, "My findings verify it is not a human venereal disease transmission, but is of Equin geneses."

Once Kathryn let down the force ten glare she was aiming directly at the EMH, she enquired to no one in particular, "Damn it, how many other crew members disregarded Starfleet Protocol and had sex with an alien race?"

"It would appear Lieutenant Ergin was the only one Captain. Others would have displayed symptoms of paranoia by now."

"To be on the safe side, I want all the crew tested A-SAP. I'll go first."

"Captain, I hardly think you are at risk."

"Can you guarantee it's only transmitted through sexual contact?"

"No Captain, that would require further tests, and I see your point."

"Then let's get started on all senior staff. Commander Ro, ask Ensign Paris to join us and assist Doctor Zimmerman."

"Right away Captain and I would like to volunteer my services."

"Thank you and I will help out also."

"As will I," offered Seven.

-o-

After two days of non-stop examinations, Lieutenant Ergin was found to be the only infected crew member and was slowly recovering from his ordeal.

Once Kathryn had finished in Sickbay, she went to her quarters and showered. She returned to Medical and went directly to the biobed occupied by Ergin.

He sheepishly sat up and waited for the anticipated dressing down and subsequent demotion.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant?" enquired Kathryn with genuine concern.

"Fairly weak Captain and I apologise for my behaviour."

"Lieutenant, you were not responsible for your actions in interfering with ship's operations, but the same cannot be said for your disregard of Starfleet Directives."

"Yes Captain."

"Ergin, your service record has been impeccable for seventeen years, so why stray on Equin?"

"Captain, I have no excuse and am prepared to receive my sentence."

"Before that occurs, I have some questions."

"Yes Captain."

"When did your encounter on Equin take place?"

"It was the second day of my shore leave. I met a local woman by the name of Layla at the Hotel bar."

"Who approached who?"

"She introduced herself while I was having a drink."

"Were you alone at the time?"

"Yes. My friends had gone to dinner with their girlfriends and I felt like the fifth wheel. I decided to stay behind at the bar."

"What happened next?" prompted Kathryn when she saw Ergin was reluctant to continue.

"Layla chatted with me and bought me several drinks."

"How many?"

"Four then things got a little blurry after that. The next morning I woke up in my hotel room and my local currency was all gone along with Layla."

"Why did you fail to report the incident to security?"

"I was too embarrassed to admit I'd been duped."

Nodding at the man's honesty, Kathryn explained, "Whilst you have been recovering, I contacted Esba Retkin and informed him of the situation. He told me a woman called Layla works as a prostitute in that hotel. She has been detained and is receiving medical treatment."

"I had no idea Captain; I just assumed she was a thief."

"Ergin, protocols are put into place to protect us all from these kinds of incidents. Was there any contributing factors that caused you to let down you guard?"

"I've been lonely for a long time Captain and Layla's attention was a nice distraction. All my friends are either married or in a committed relationship."

"I fully understand the problem, but you still broke the Code of Conduct. Taking into consideration the underlining circumstances, you are sentenced to fourteen days in the Brig for behaviour unbecoming an Officer and a further fourteen days for breaking Starfleet Protocol. This incident will be noted on your file and your sentence backdated to Monday. You will be transferred to the Brig once you are declared fully fit by Doctor Zimmerman. He has assured me that will be at the end of the week."

"Thank you Captain."

"You exemplary record kept you from being demoted."

"I appreciate your consideration Captain."

Kathryn patted Taric's left arm, "I don't envision a repeat performance Lieutenant."

"There won't be Captain."

Turning heel, Kathryn exited Sickbay then called for all senior Officers to meet in the Briefing Room in ten minutes.

-o-

Once everyone was seated, Kathryn got straight to the point, "People, we have problem festering on this ship."

"What sort are you referring to?" enquired Chakotay with a raised right eyebrow.

"As you are all aware, over the past six years, many of the crew have paired off, myself included. This has left others feeling lonely, resentful and somewhat depressed."

"And horny," added Lieutenant Arkinson from the Airponics and Hydroponics Department.

The Captain gave the likable man the scowl she was famous for and he slid down his chair before she spoke, "Not my choice of word, but nevertheless, factual. If not addressed, we could find ourselves having to deal with more incidents akin to Ergin's."

"Do you have a proposal Captain?" asked Tuvok.

"I do and that is why I called Mr Neelix to join us. I think it's time we organised a single's night."

Chakotay chuckled for a brief second, "Brilliant idea."

"It will be mandatory for all unattached crew members to attend, so the shy ones have no excuse to hide. As Morale Officer Neelix, do you think you could come up with a suitable party theme?"

"Leave it with me Captain. I think I may have just the right one."

"Excellent and I think it should be held in a month's time. Has anybody any objections?"

No one disagreed with the notion and Kathryn stood, "In that case this meeting is over and I expect no further interruptions to my honeymoon or Chakotay's break, dismissed."

-o-

Seven was wearing a sheer black negligee and standing by the kitchen counter when Kathryn stepped through the threshold, "Oh goodness Annika. Is that a new outfit?"

Smiling, the blonde strutted over to her wife, "Do you approve?"

Running her left hand down the side of Seven's face, Kathryn answered, "Yes. It looks wonderful on you and how did you manage to get back here before me?"

"I wasn't forced to converse with Neelix for over ten minutes like you were. I slipped past you outside the Briefing Room."

Caressing a palm over a firm, bare buttock, Kathryn kissed the blonde ardently before cupping her breasts and groaning against ravenous lips.

Seconds rolled into minutes as the couple traded kisses and touches. Kathryn was divested of her uniform then Seven placed her hands on the counter and lifted herself up.

"I want you Kathryn, please take me now," she huskily implored in between hungry pecks to her wife's mouth.

Sinking to her knees, Kathryn took her lover's drenched g-string by the sides and pulled them down. Tossing the skimpy underwear behind her, the Captain vowed, "I will always love you." Without delay, she took the glistening vulva between her lips of tenderly suckled.

"Oh Kahless Kathryn," yelled Seven as she found purchase with the edge of the bench.

Working her tongue over the blood infused labia, Kathryn lovingly held her lover on the rim of release for over thirty minutes before Seven begged in a most humanly manner.

"My love, my Kathryn, make me come."

Never able to deny her paramour, Kathryn stroked the blade of her tongue over the extended clitoris and Seven's body instantly shook with tiny ripples of delight.

Gripping the brunette's head, the blonde gave herself over to the sensation extolled upon her by the woman she loved deeply.

Seconds later, with her face awash with warm fluid, Kathryn climbed onto the counter and devoured Seven's lips. Seven tenderly positioned Kathryn's mound onto her own and pushed up into the rigid clitoris hidden between smooth folds. The tempo was slow and both women savoured the contact before climaxing together twelve minutes later.

The ex-drone carried a panting Kathryn into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. Easing down beside her wife, she delicately slipped two digits inside the smiling Captain. With steady twisting, scissoring penetrations, Seven seized kiss swollen lips and gradually brought Kathryn to fulfilment again.

Once she recovered, Kathryn cradled the blonde's face with both hands, "I've noticed your speech is becoming less held back when we are alone."

"I have been listening very closely to you and enjoy your reactions to my words."

"You are simply amazing Annika and our marriage is the best thing I have ever experienced."

"I am most impressed by our union and will endeavour to keep our life together a joyous occasion. I also admit to speaking with the doctor and enquiring about a more relaxed manner of speaking."

"When did you find the time?"

"We engaged in conversation while you were speaking with Lieutenant Ergin."

Twirling blonde strands between her fingers, Kathryn noted, "As usual you have managed to take another step closer to you humanity."

"I am a quick study sweetheart."

"That you are and I'm about to give you another lesson," teased Kathryn before pulling Seven to her lips.

-o-


End file.
